The Bonds of Love and Survival
by dennisud
Summary: **Warning, a very Waff/Romantic fic! After Third Impact,what happens with Shinji, Asuka, ... and Rei? Crosses with Tenchi Muyo! Story Complete!!!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimers:**   
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc., are   
property of ADVision and Gainax. I only *wish* they were mine.   
This is a Re-write of my first stab at an Evangelion Fic.   
Let me tell you that up to chapter 24, I loved this anime, then as so many others it turned dark and   
painful, Though i didn't disagree with who Shinji ended up with, I still didn;t like how the others were treated.   
So, this and my other Eva stories to come will focus on giving those characters a fair chance at a happy ending.   
So I am writing this story to show what I thought would be an alternate ending to the series where Rei and Asuka lived.   
Hopefully the creator of the series will make more movies and hopefully   
they will give us a more hopeful ending. Thanks to Andre Laval and Ryan Xavier for prereading this revision! 

**Bonds of Love and Survival**

**Chapter #1: Awakenings**

**Third Impact!**

**Shinji's POV:**   
You were there floating in front of me, in the LCL fluid we occupied. We locked our eyes and saw   
into each others hearts. I knew then, that I loved you. Whatever happened I knew that wouldn't change.   
I also was thinking of another, a red headed demon who through all her tirades and abuse had the other half of my heart.   
You acknowledged me and my thoughts with a shake of your head, a smile, and mouthing "I know" to me.   
You saw what I wished, as we in the Third Impact decided man's fate on this earth.   
I wanted them with me ... as individuals. I didn't want the wholeness that a collective existence would bring.   
I didn't agree with my father or any other powers that be. I fervently believed in my guilt of what had happened.   
So I chose to go back to the devastated and desolate earth. While I accepted this fate, in the back of my mind, I still thought   
of them both. I just wanted to go home and be with them. That was all I really wanted, but I had my punishment to live   
through ...alone, and that's what I thought as i suddenly heard the ocean and the small of salt,... and LCL.   


**The Beach**

As I awoke to gaze at an unnatural reddish sky, I realized that I was on a beach.   
I clawed my hands in the sand to confirm what I heard, and smelled.   
Though the scent of salt in my nostrils, and the surf pounding the shore gave my   
a clue as to where I was, I also smelled something sickly familiar, LCL. 

The smell of blood was also interlaced with the salty sea breeze I smelled.   
And as I gathered myself up from my prone position, I noticed a reddish form next to me.   
There lying next to me seemingly asleep, was the first of my loves.   
Asuka was in her plug suit lying there with what looked like   
obvious wounds to her arms and legs, as well as one on her lower abdomen.   
But only one was bandaged tight. Her whole right arm was covered in a white bandage   
that stretched from her hand to her shoulder.   
I saw the rhythm of her soft breathing as her chest went up, and down. 

Suddenly all the images and feelings from my experiences of Third Impact came back   
and clouded my thoughts and actions.   
I then suddenly found myself straddling her midsection ... and strangling her!   
In my mind, these actions didn't register as real.   
Then I felt it. A warm touch on my cheek. Asuka had her hand on my cheek looking   
with the one blue eye not covered by a bandage. I then knew this was real.   
I fell onto her crying, convulsing and not believing I had almost killed her.   
"I think I'm gonna be sick," was all I heard followed by her vomiting.   
I didn't look back as I got up and ...ran away. 

The story of my life. Then a shout stopped me dead in my tracks.   
"Shinji, please, I.. I can't get up. I ... need help." Then as I hesitated, debating whether I should go back, she ranted.   
"Get you butt back here you baka, I need you!"   
The "I need you" came out differently than the rest of her rant. Like something caught in her throat. 

I turned around, she was lying there turned half was towards me in pain.   
She had to lie partially on her injured arm to yell at me. I quickly rushed back at her pained statement. 

"Asuka, I'm sorry I just ...panicked. I..." was all I could say as I carefully moved her away from   
the surf, and her now evacuated LCL.   
After a few minutes, as we leaned onto an out cropping of rock next to the beach,   
we then took in our surroundings. 

In front of us was a blue sea, with a reddish band right off the edge of the beach.   
Overhead was a ribbon of red encircling the earth.   
To either side of us we observed the devastation that was the surrounding area of Tokyo-3.   
It was now a huge hole that seemed to stretch to the center of the earth. It seemed to us that we were alone.   
But that tingle in the back of my mind stirred at that thought, trying to achieve it's goal saying to me,   
"No your not ... alone." in a stoic calm way. which reminded me of ....her. 

As I thought of what to do next, Asuka suggested I go and scout around for food, shelter,   
and some sort of transport since she knew by now she couldn't crawl very far let alone walk.   
I then knew I had to step up and take care of her and get her well.   
After some further discussion, I gathered a large piece of wood for her to handle as a weapon   
and I left to search for food, shelter and clothing.. 

**The Search**

As I found myself on the outskirts of the remains of Tokyo-3. I found to my delight that the stores there still had food,   
and I even found a working Quad-trac (The 4 wheeled off road motorcycles) and found a wagon to hitch it to.   
I first gathered exactly what we needed, from the stories that hadn't collapsed from Tokyo-3's destruction.   
I arrived back within a few hours since I left Asuka.   
She had gathered some more pieces of driftwood and started a small fire by her self, injured as she was.   
It made me so proud of her tenacity and sheer force of will. Something I hadn't seen since before the 1th angel, and of course   
the battle with the MP Evas. That brought a shutter to me at those horrible memories. 

After I situated the supplies, and with Asuka's insistence, I left her to cook out first meager meal, and   
returned to the stores I found to get some bedding and camping supplies and a mattress   
which I had seen undamaged at a store front. I gathered a bunch of pillows and bed linens and blankets   
from a furniture store and lined the wagon with it to carry back to Asuka.   
I hooked up a second wagon with more provisions. 

**The Lake**

Then as I headed back to Asuka I passed by the three lakes made by the destruction of the 16th angel,   
.... and Unit-00. A reminder of the other love I had lost, ... twice.   
As I had ridden this trail twice before I did notice a difference as I saw something lying on the beach   
a few hundred feet down the farther side of the beach.   
Now I knew Asuka though not saying it was very anxious to be left alone for so long ,   
so I was hesitant to investigate the discrepancy on that beach. 

As I drove closer, I couldn't imagine it happening again.   
There lay an unconscious figure in a white plug suit. It could only be one person: Rei.   
As I approached her, I saw that she had injuries that mirrored Asuka's almost exactly...   
While Asuka's right arm was bandaged. Rei's left arm was similarity bandaged.   
I also noticed she had the same exact wounds on her body as Asuka, but on the opposite side of her body.   
I thought about this as I ran to her. Then a sense of dread. What if all I find is her dead body.   
stopped for a second, reliving both their deaths, ... both done for me.   
But, ... I continued in the hope that I wouldn't have to see her dead again. 

She was, ... ALIVE! 

She had a pulse, so I gathered her up in my arms and placed her on one side of the wagon,   
on the pillows andblankets. then we started back towards where I had left Asuka.   
As I started the motor, she stirred. She looked up at me ... at first confused, then a beautiful smile came on her face.   
I hugged her and told her how much I missed her. She hugged me back with as much effort as she could with her one good   
arm. A tear also traced a path from her one red uncovered eye. She even had her left eye covered. Asuka had her right one   
covered. Oh god Asuka, what would she do if she knew Rei was alive! I became worried as I filled Rei in on our current   
situation.   
She frowned for a second when I told her Asuka was alive, but that soon faded.   
I informed her that we had better get going or Asuka will have a coronary.   
She nodded yes and laid down in the linen covered wagon. 

As We were getting closer to Asuka's position, I became more and more worried.   
What would Asuka's reaction be to Rei being alive? Would she actually try to hurt her?   
I was becoming so nervous, I almost ran into the last lake just before the rise where just beyond laid Asuka.   
I smelled food being cooked. Again she surprises me with overcoming adversity again in her own indomitable fashion.   
Then it hit me. She might kill Rei. I finally made a decision. One that I would later regret as one that almost cost me both of   
them! 

I stopped far enough away I figured to be able to talk to Rei of what I decided.   
I sat on the edge of the wagon she was in as I told her that it might be a good idea not to approach Asuka today.   
It might be better I told her If I set up a place for her hereabout 100 yards away from Asuka and set her up here with food,   
and other supplies, and then I would try to shuttle between the two and keep the disseption for a while, at least until I can talk   
her into the idea of Rei being alive and her not wanting to kill her. 

After I secured the area around Rei, I set her up with a handgun from what looked like a Japanese officer's   
uniform on the ground. I then did something that surprise both of us. I bent down intending to kiss her on the forehead as this   
was as bold as I could get. But at the last minute, Rei moved her head up and back and instead of a forehead to kiss, I was   
kissing ... her lips! I tried to move away, but Rei put her hand on my shoulder and eventually we both gave into the kiss.   
Only the need to breath finally broke the kiss.   
And as we gathered our breath, and Rei laid back down on the makeshift bed I made for her,   
I made sure she had the gun just under the blankets and then after squeezing her hand   
I went back to the Quad-trac and the other wagon .   
After a wave to her, I started the engine and headed to where I left Asuka. 

It was getting late by the time I had gotten back to the beach.   
As soon as I cut the engine, a slew of German and Japanese curse words filled the air,   
.... all directed at me. As I came around the bluff where Asuka was sitting a stick flew towards me, just missing my head.   
"Damn it Baka, where the hell have you been?" said a irate Asuka.   
I explained to her what had happened, (excluding meeting Rei) and then I told her of the supplies I had found.   
She in her own unique way told me what we have for dinner and that she needed my help in changing and going to the   
bathroom.   
While I wasn't looking forward to it, I knew that I had to go through with it. I knew Asuka was going to demand many   
restrictions as she changed and her bathroom situation (I didn't know what she had in mind about that.)   
But after some very awkward moments, she had gotten out of the suit and into some regular clothes.   
I had to be her human clothes rack.   
Finally, she was dressed as best could be and had done her natural functions will thankfully little help from me.   
We had the dinner she prepared and then got ready for bed. 

We bedded down for the night with Asuka on the opposite side of the fire from me.   
After one of her patented speeches of keeping my perverted self away from her,   
she laid down and within 15 minutes was asleep. 

I took that opportunity to go to where I had left Rei, and took the cooked vegetables with me, they were still warm.   
When i got to her position, she was asleep already. But she had asked me just before I left to wake her up if I had food for   
her. I did just that, but not before I took a look at her closely. I could see her features even in the night because the moon was   
full, Her face as beautiful as ever, her legs tucked in and shapely. Her hands dainty and soft, while she simply exuded a sense   
of beauty and safety about her. I shook my head to clear my head and finally woke her up. 

Rei finished her dinner and then I filled her in on what I had planned.   
First, I was going to find shelter for all three of us, but I would keep Asuka in the dark about Rei for now.   
Then I would move Rei in first and then as she had her room 's door closed I would then move Asuka in to another room.   
So then I could have both of them under one roof while still keeping Rei secret safe from Asuka.   
So 30 minutes before daybreak I left Rei who was still asleep, and headed to where Asuka's was sleeping.   
I finally got there and low and behold there sat Asuka making breakfast.   
I filled her into what I had planned, she approved the idea without her usual snide remarks.   
So, I went to pack up all our supplies and left a sheet with two sticks to shade asuka as i began my search for shelter. 

**The Apartment**

I had decided to seek shelter in the only area that still stood.   
By coincidence, it was our old neighborhood.   
Misato's apartment building still stood, so with out any delay I headed there.   
It took almost two hours of first checking the place out.   
I ventured into our old apartment, and surmised that that was the best place to stay for now.   
I inspected all the rooms, and made sure that the apartment was study and safe.   
Then I planned out my movements. First I would gather Asuka and our supplies and gingerly move them with the   
Quad-trac and the wagon. I steered clear of the lake area where I had left Rei before, and moved slowly towards the   
apartment. Finally we made it and I started to move the supplies upstairs, Asuka being first up and in her old room 

Then I got an idea, why not use the Quad-trac to literally climb the staircase   
and made it and our supplies up to the 4th floor where the apartment was?   
Well I tired it and it worked.   
The first things I hauled up was the food, and out bedding supplies.   


I then made an excuse to her about leaving something behind, and due to the long trip back ,   
I would be in by nightfall. She was hesitant to let me go, but i similarly equipped her with a gun as I had done worth Rei. 

After a quick good bye, I headed to Rei's position.   
She was there calmly reading one of several books I had found in the stores. I explained the plan and she agreed but she told   
me I had to tell her soon about herself, or there could be a worse response from my fiery German friend.   
I calmly moved Rei and her supply wagon to the apartment building. I literally repeated myself with Rei moving into my old   
room. 

I wasn't too thrilled that I would have Misato's old room. Old memories were there,   
but I needed to stop that I had more in mind. Plus, I really missed Misato.   


After having a cold dinner, and helping the girls each to the bathroom without Asuka noticing was a chore.   
I had the task on getting the two beds made and they slept in their rooms while I took another hour in cleaning out and   
boxing Misato's stuff and belongings. I'm sure both of them could hear me crying as I cleaned up the cluttered and disheveled   
Asuka's room, while I got into my bed to sleep in. But by morning, my bed held more than just me!   


**The Next Morning**   


I had a horrible dream reliving the Third Impact, seeing friends become LCL, the battle, and the   
seeing Asuka and Rei, ...dying!   
In an instant, I was back at Misato's apartment, lying down in her bed.   
As I was relieved to see a familiar ceiling, I tried to look around and get up.   
I found I was pinned down on my side. I looked down and   
found to my confusion and   
amazement Asuka on one side of me, while Rei was on the other. They still had bandages on their   
limbs and now on various parts   
of their bodies. "They're alive,......... but how?" I asked myself.   
Then I remembered yesterday's events. 

As I thought about this I noticed they were both sleeping. Asuka was snoring lightly, a firm arm   
wrapped around my waist, her hair in a semi-circle around her was as red and soft as ever.   
Her face was so lovely and cute as she slept. I had a smile on my face as I looked at her then Rei moved. 

I turned my attention to her and took her in with my eyes.   
She was so different than Asuka, but strangely had the same contented   
look as Asuka. Her light blue hair seemed to keep it's shape around her head.   
It was as soft as Asuka's, only much shorter.   
Her white skin shown as though it was glowing, though not as white as before the Third Impact.   
She had one hand under my arm and shoulder the other, her left,   
was in a sling showing she had been injured. 

Then a thought hit me, and I went from happiness to dread as I remembered how they died.   
I started to relive their horrible deaths again and my self doubt arouse.   
How can I protect them, if I couldn't save them then .   
How can I protect them now, was this a second chance, another way to cause pain and sorrow?   
Why was I picked by the almighty force to do this?   
I had this on my mind as tears started to flow down my face. 

Then I felt a hand wipe them for each side of my face.   
One of my angels was looking at me, with the look of concern and care in her eyes.   
Did I see this clearly, or was it just the tears blurring my sight?   
Before any more concerns came to my mind I   
felt her hugging me tightly, and it stopped my tears.   
I asked them how she had ended up in my room.   
I had a terrible time the night before getting each of them to their beds.   
Yet they made it to my room without waking me.   
Rei finally answered, by describing how she heard Asuka use the wall for support, working her limbs and hooked herself   
around the door jams. She heard her wince several times in pain as she made her way to Misato's room. 

Then I asked how she got here. Rei simply stated that she "didn't want me to be alone when Pilot Sohryu awoke.   
She might cause you physical harm."   
She then described a similar journey to Asuka's, from my old room to where I slept. 

As to why I didn't hear them make their way to my bed. Rei explained that I was so tired, an N2   
mine wouldn't have woken me up, plus She observed me having a nightmare.   
When she laid down opposite where Asuka had lain, I seemed to calm down.   
After that she got comfortable and fell asleep. 

Then after that was explained to me, I changed to what really drove that nightmare I had.   
"This is the result of your decision to stay Shinji, and your desire to be with those you care about the   
most," Rei, whispered to me with a sincere look.   
"So, we're here because you wanted us to be here ... with you."   
I felt very guilty to have dragged both of them into this desolate earth,   
where we had to fight to survive. 

"Yes, ... you wanted both of us to live, and to be happy!" answered Rei.   
I said, "But, how could both of you be ... happy?   
Weren't you with loved ones in the communal LCL?   
(I thought of my Mom and Dad, Misato, Kaji, and Asuka's Mom)   
I didn't want to take you away from that.   
I just wanted to pay for my mistakes without you getting involved." 

I then tried to get up and leave, and even with one good arm each She held me down as Asuka slept on. 

"Shinji, all you did was to give us the choice to come back. We didn't have to come back," Rei said   
quite sternly. "I could have stayed apart of Lillith, and served in heaven," added Rei. 

Then Shinji felt Asuka stir. Somehow he got from under her without waking her, and help Rei to her room.   
He then made breakfast for the girls all the while Asuka had not known Rei was just two room away from her.   
He then finished the vegetarian breakfast by using a gas grill he had found the day before in the garage.   
He brought it up to the neighboring apartment and cooked there.   
After serving Rei her breakfast and closing his old room's door., he went about making his and Asuka's breakfast.   
After he had secured Rei, he woke Asuka up, and first helped her to the bathroom, closed the door and waited for her to   
finish. Then, he helped her to their dining room table and served her a makeshift breakfast that still filled their stomachs.   
After, their breakfast, Asuka asked to be helped to the balcony, Shinji obliged her and they stood looking at the desolation   
and empty expanse that once was Tokyo-3. 

After some tense silence, Shinji simply started to talk, mainly about what he experienced during Third Impact.   
His realization of who was in Unit-01, the burden of having Rei/Lillith give him the final say on what would happen.   
Finally his apology of dragging her into what he considered his punishment.   
At that Asuka raised her good hand to stop his rant.   


Asuka then looked at her companion with a sad an contemplative look, and simply started to narrate what she experienced   
during third Impact. 

**Asuka's eyes**

I remember pain, ... extreme pain, ... then an abrupt change.   
I was on a floor with no real trace of texture or look, just a flat surface. I was lying on my back   
naked.   
I had no pain, then I suddenly was in my plug suit.   
As I sat up to inspect myself and look around as to how and why I saw in the distance a shape started   
towards me, And as it came closer it took a human shape. Then I started to recognize that the human   
had long Auburn/Brown hair and the feminine shape of a women became apparent. As she came   
closer still I saw she was also wearing a red Pug suit like mine, but this person was an adult, a   
woman, so she filled out the suit much more that I did.   
As I was thinking about all this before me, I then had a realization, She was very familiar. 

MAMA!!!! I got up and ran with tears welling up in my eyes as she spread her arms out to catch me 

We hugged and cried as I had never before for several happy and comforting minutes.   
I finally caught my breath and started to ask questions I had long ago wanted to ask her. 

"Why? Why did you pilot the Eva?" I asked my teary eyed mother not letting her go as she thought of   
an answer. 

"Oh my little Leipshin, I did it to protect you and all the other children from having to pilot, plus I   
had to find out why Yui Ikari had died when she tried to sync with her Eva." was what my mom,   
Kyoto Zeppelin Sohryu said. 

"You mean Shinji's mom. She disappeared into Unit-01 during that sync accident, right?" I said   
quietly still embracing her mother. 

"Yes, and she was my friend. We collaborated in the projects schematics and while she toiled in   
Tokyo-3, I did the same in Germany." Kyoto replied. 

"You were friends ... with Shinji's mom?" I asked in confusion. 

"Yes we had a inter-university project on biomechanics when we were finishing our Doctorates.   
She was the one who eventually brought me into Geherin, and I became the project manager for the   
German branch." she said. 

I then asked, "But Mama, What happened to you in your accident. I mean you came out of it , well   
crazy!" That was very had for me to say acknowledging not only what I felt about her,   
but admitting my fear as well. But she just smiled and said;   
"That which came out was not me but as shattered husk of my soul.   
My spirit," She patted her chest "... my soul remained in Unit-02. So you see my little leibshein,   
I have always been with you. I wished you hadn't had to go through seeing my husk kill herself,   
but know now that I have loved you always. She then started to cry just as much as I, when she said;   
"I wish I was more loving to you before the accident.   
But the job, and the problems with your father distracted me from what truly was important."   
She then hugs me again. I hope you can forgive me Asuka-chan."   
A flood of warmth washed over me, as she hugged me.   
I could feel her love and her regret at what had happened.   
My own regrets surfaced as well, my focus on the Eva, my treatment of those around me.   
My stubbornness and my habit of pushing other away.   
Finally, my burden of unworthiness now lifted by my mother's true feelings,   
of course I had forgiven her, ... as I had forgiven myself. 

After this, My mother then informed me about the Third Impact and how you and Rei were involved.   
At first I was angry simply because I thought I should have been involved as well.   
But, my mother's explanation soon made me aware of Shinji's importance in the matter. 

She then explained that you (she pointed to Shinji) had to either decide to accept Third Impact, ...or   
not! 

"So if baka Shinji says to hell with this just everybody go and die, ... we will?' I asked   
apprehensively. 

"Yes, my little Leipshin. If he believes that, then that will be. 

"But, what happens if he chooses to live in Instrumentality,   
or even back to the earth. Can he choose that?" I asked still nervous of the answer. 

Yes, Little Asuka, that can also happen!" Mama replied. 

**Back to the balcony**

"But, why did you come back to a world where we will suffer, and have pain, and maybe hunger,   
and..." Asuka cut me off and holding his arm with her hand.   
"Yeah, but we could have happiness, and comfort, and ... love." She sighed. "I don't want to give that up."   
She sighed and then continued. I relived my memories during Third Impact.   
I even saw a perfect world for me, with you as my friend, and us three in school,   
without Eva, and having our parents parents there taking care of us."   
She sighed, then after a moment, went on.   
"But it wasn't real, it wasn't ... alive to me. That's when I was shown the reality of my wounds,   
feeling them again, and the memories, of my mother, dead, and hanging there in front of me!"   
She stopped for a moment to gather herself,   
"Then I also saw you, ... alone, in a desolate world. Then I was given the chance to stay or go.   
I then sat there still my wounds throbbing while I had to make up my mind on whether to go back to   
the reality you chose for yourself, or to my utopia. I looked at you on that beach alone again,   
I remembered the way I had treated you, I owed you at least an apology for the way I treated you.   
"Then, I felt two things in my heart, how alone we were and how alone we felt, without each other." She then smiled.   
"I know I wasn't the only one you were lonely for. Though I don't particularly like her, I can understand how you would.   
She has always had a part of your heart, I'm even surprised she hasn't shown up by now." Asuka then laughed.   
Oh knows, she might even land in our bathtub when she returns." 

Shinji was flustered at the way Asuka was talking, though encouraged with her declaration of expecting Rei to return, he still hesitated to tell her she was already here, just 2 rooms away. He took a chance then. 

"hmmmm, Asuka, hypothetically, what would you do if she did return?" asked Shinji nervously. 

Asuka got very quiet causing Shinji to jitter nervously.   
"I guess I would say hi!" She waved at him. "Then well with what's happened so far, I really don't know.'   
She then looked away from him. 

there was some moments of silence until Shinji said,   
" I would have wanted the two people I care about the most here, with me."   
He looked at her with a caring look on his face. "If I could I'd truthfully would have you here with me ..."   
He sighed held his breath and then said," and Rei too. I cannot hide my feelings even as messed up as they are. Not anymore!"   
Asuka normally probably would have smacked him upside the head, but now reflecting on their experiences and of the baring of their souls, she instead became very philosophical. She then stood up face to face with him.   
"I will tell you the truth, it would not be easy to see her or have to live with her,   
but I know that she means as much to you as I do. I know that, and I accept that.   
But that doesn't mean we won't have our disagreements, it just means that I won't kill her if that's what you worried about."   
She took his hand hesitantly that old voice in her head telling her to crack his head open, but she suppressed that pride full voice for a new voice that told her they were in the same boat, so whatever feelings good or bad she had for Shinji, and for that matter Rei, she knew she wanted to be here with him , and not in some fantasy world that wasn't real. 

"I then remembered what was shown to me and those shared feelings we had before (During Third Impact)   
I knew your feelings where the same way I had felt inside. I then told Lillith to   
send me to you." She sighed heavily this time trying to hold back her emotions.   
"You have to live to know you're alive, take the pain with the comfort," said Asuka now with tears   
building up in her eyes. 

Then scaring them both, Rei Ayanami was at the balcony's sliding glass door.   
After her two comrades caught their breaths, she stated;   
"Pilot Sohryu is right. I wanted to experience a life with meaning.   
All I had before Third Impact was Eva and an anticipation of death, because then I could not die.   
I Then became one with Lillith and lost myself there." She looked passively at both children and then continued,   
"I would have stayed there, a small piece of Lillith's soul and personality, except you had made your   
decision to return.   
And with that decision was the desire to have Pilot Sohryu, ... and myself back with you."   
Both Asuka, and Shinji's eyes bug out in surprise of what Rei said   
"Your desire... was unspoken, but plain to Lillith, so she resurrected me in a normal human body, and deposited   
my soul and personality permanently into it. That is what you found on the shore of the lake, what is   
I who is here with you now." Rei then became silent. 

Asuka was getting red with anger, squeezing Shinji's hand greatly. Shinji started to shake with pain.   
Then Asuka turned to Rei and asked, squeezing a bit harder at the answer.   
"Rei, how nice to see you, now when did Shinji find you on that lake shore?"   
Shinji was shaking his head no behind Asuka until she turned her head,   
he simply put his other free hand on back of his head.   
Rei finally answered, stating all the factual details that Shinji had neglected to mention to A now smiling Asuka.   
But, that smile would have skinned a cat!   
"So, you have been here since yesterday morning?" Asuka asked getting louder as each word was said!   
"Yes, and I have been in Shinji's room recuperating since this afternoon. 

Before Shinji had all his fingers crushed by the now redfaced Asuka, He tried to remind her of what they had said earlier. 

"All of us had shared each other's memories while in the LCL and You and I know of what Rei was   
talking about."Shinji then took hold of Rei's hand with his hand, as Asuka hesitantly loosened her grip on Shinji's now bruised hand, but not letting go.Rei knew it would take some time for the prideful German girl to open up to Shinji,   
and to her as well. 

"Thank you Shinji-kun, Pilot Sohryu for ... comforting me," said Rei in her stoic way 

"Would you stop calling me that wonder girl, it's Asuka, and don't you forget it!" 

Rei answered; "I will stop calling you Pilot Sohryu, if you stop calling me wonder girl." Rei had said   
it in a clear but unemotional way 

Asuka hrumped, but then shook her head yes. "Ok! Boy your going to be fun to hang around right   
Wonder....... ah, Rei." 

"That is all right, Asuka." Rei quietly said 

Shinji finally spoke; 

"Girls, I want to ...well I just want to say,.... ah well." I tried to get the words right, to thank them   
for being with me.But then I looked at them both. It was obvious they came back for more than what they said.   
I slowly smiled at them,then they slowly, hesitantly (Especially Suka!) laid their heads on my chest.   
I gently hugged them with my arms as we looked out on the devstated city of Tokyo-3   
We just stood there on the edge of the balcony there quietly enjoying each other's company,   
but also realizing that we had to come together at least as friends for us to survive.   
If things develop with one ... or both, well then we'll see what happens.   
As I stood in-between the girls while all of us were still on the balconey, they suddenly both looked back up at me,   
and asked in unison, "Well Shinji, what now"?   
  


Next, **Chapter 2: Decisions of Survival **will deal with basic survival and a decision on where to   
go from here! 

As you may have noticed, this re-write will try to correct several problems this story had since this   
was my first Eva story.I will correct as best as I can the glaring OOCness,   
especially Rei, Asuka, and to a lesser extent Shinji. So Read and Review !   
Thanks for reading this fic. Don't forget I have other fics here, I'd like you input on them too!   
Thanks to all and Enjoy!   
  
  



	2. Decisions of Survival

**Disclaimers:**   
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc., are property of ADVision and Gainax.   
I only *wish* they were mine. Please try to be good to me, this is my first stab at an Evangelion Fic.   
Let me tell you that up to chapter 24, I loved this Anime, then as so many others it turned dark and painful,   
I couldn't agree with the ending, so I am writing this to show what I thought would be an alternate ending   
to the series where Rei and Asuka lived. Hopefully the creator of the series will make more movies and hopefully   
they will give us a more hopeful ending. Thanks to Andre Laval and Ryan Xavier for pre-reading this Revision! 

**Bonds of Love and Survival**

**Chapter #2: Decisions of Survival**

There was a stillness to the atmosphere in the apartment as the three former Eva pilots held each other.   
They all had similar thoughts in their minds, comfort and warmth.   
Friendship was also beginning to take shape between the three lonely children.   
All they knew for sure was that they were alone I the now devastated city, of Tokyo-3.   
They even were not sure of the rest of Japan, or even the world.   
That alone had the effect of keeping them together now, and hopefully for them, in the future. 

**Shinji's POV**   
We first agreed to get up and check Misato's apartment.   
As we finally moved ourselves out of the communal bed we had slept in.   
I helped each of them get up as their injuries severely limited their mobility.   
As we checked the rest of the apartment, we discovered surpassingly that the lights were working,   
and that the water still flowed in the bathroom and kitchen, though there was only cold water for now.   
Rei suggested that we should boil water and use it to drink and cook with. We all agreed to that.   
AS we split up, Asuka checked if there was any food in the cupboards and with the exception of Misato's beer,   
we had enough for a few days.   
I then suggested that i would go out to find canned food and dry goods since we didn't have to keep them refrigerated.   
Both girls hesitated for a minute before Asuka then acknowledge that since i was the healthiest, then i should go.   
They then agreed to stay put since they couldn't move around very well. After this I took a quick bath, dressed and started for the stairs. But before I made it to the front door, they both called out to me. I turned to look at them. 

Both held my eyes in Awe. They were like two sides of a coin.   
While one was fiery and unpredictable, the other was cool and an anchor to our ship.   
I walked towards them, then stopped just in front of them to look at them once more.   
Due to their injuries, the were literally opposites.   
Each girls arms that were injured was the opposing arm to the other.   
All their wounds were also in opposing sides of their bodies, yet you can see their inner strength show through.   
This made me less anxious to leave them alone,   
but we needed supplies and that's what I was going to go get.   
I then became more bold for a minute and hugged them both individually,   
first Asuka who after a few moments hesitation   
returned the hug, then Rei who seemed lost for a minute until she copied Asuka's actions.   
I then promised to be back as soon as possible.   
They shook their head, Asuka with her eyes closed,   
while Rei looked at me with her piercing eyes letting me know in no uncertain terms   
to hold to my promise.   
I then turned to go, and then as I opened the door, I heard in unison, "Be careful!".   
I smiled, then when out to the desolate world outside to gather what we needed to survive. 

**Search and Found**

As I started to explore The areas around the apartment building first. but then I noticed something.   
the thing that unnerved me was the fact that I was in a large technological city,...   
but there was no noise other than the wind through nearby trees.   
No noises you would associate with a busy city, like car horns.   
People talking and walking on sidewalks, noise from busses, cars, and trucks,   
or airplane engine noise from above.   
All non existent. But I had to get through this uneasiness so I could go out to find food   
to make sure that we could survive. 

The first day, I had found mainly canned foods, and dry goods,   
plus a portable stove which we had been using since.   
I also found first aid kits and medical supplies.   
This relieved me to know I could finally change the gauze bandages on the girls.   
Over the last few days their bandage had gotten filthy, so the supplies were welcomed by them.   
I began my nurse duties helping them change their bandages and   
using antibiotic ointment to help heal their wounds.   
Asuka was her normal defiant and staunchly self confidant self as her bandages were changed,   
while Rei passively sat when I changed her bandages.   
Both though could not help but wince as their arms were exposed to the air.   
The cuts were deep but healing well.   
We estimated that they should have full use and strength of their arms within a month.   
Their injured eyes though would take longer and what was most perplexing,   
was that when their eyes were exposed as I changed their bandages   
Their eyes color ...hand changed. Both now had their normal eye color in their undamaged eye,   
a deep and glowing Blue, and Rei with her bright Crimson Red.   
But their injured eyes both shared the same brilliant color of Green that I couldn't see a difference .   
I finally told them of this and I helped them to the bathroom to see for themselves.   
As they both looked up they both gasped with surprise, even though I had warned them previously.   
Yet, after a minute A smile from Asuka, and a slight smirk from Rei acknowledged to me   
that it didn't really matter to them now.   
That they could see out of those eyes seemed to be more important than appearance.   
I did unnerve me though, as if both shared something that no one else had.   
I thought about this as I then prepared dinner for us that night 

So during the next 2 weeks I went out to find enough food to survive on.   
Luckily the sector where we lived still had power.   
So, I took a daily trek to the nearest food marts, supermarkets.   
I gathered mostly canned food, and anything that wouldn't spoil over time.   
Unless I could cook it back at the apartment! 

Now I'm sure your curious about this so, I will go over this now! The sleeping arrangements had been discussed first and foremost. Since it was getting cold, we moved all the futons into the same room to stay together and to share the warmth as the weather was getting colder. As the nights grew colder, they slowly but steadily made their way through the night closer and closer until almost every morning I had to nudge them awake either because they sandwiched me between them, or were laying on either side of me, even though I always insisted to sleep away from them at the time we went to bed. 

Finally all pretense flew out the window as the the girls insisted to stay with me in bed as snow began to fall probably as a result of the twisted weather now occurring here.   
Now, normally I am not a calm and collected person , and so I wasn't thrilled that they both wanted to sleep in my bed,   
with me in it. Now you'll say what teenage boy wouldn't want two cute and beautiful girls sleeping with him every night   
(You Hint's can forget about any unclean thoughts)   
But they, ... and I seem to need this closeness every night as a way to cope with our situation.   
So, I compromised (More like caved in) and with the promise of no groping or glomping me and Visa versa. Asuka grew angry and promised she was going to use her good arm to beat me with, if I didn't agree.   
I finally ok'd the arrangement. Of course I had to lay side by side the futons into the room we shared after the second day,   
since I wound up on the floor, between 2 pushed together twin futons the first night,   
so I spent that second day traveling through Tokyo-3's furniture stores.   
I finally found a queen size futon which took a trip in an abandoned truck, several elevator trips up and down to our apartment. When I finally moved the old futon beds out, and the new bed in I collapsed into it, and fell to sleep right away   
Within a few minutes after the girls had seen what I did to get our bed into the apartment,   
the girls laid down on either side of me. 

**Rei's Move**

The girls physically started to get better. So much so that by the end of the first week, they could walk with me on my daily excursions. Though they really couldn't help me lift or carry anything we'd needed, leaving all the heavy work to me.   
Rei had a concerned look, while Asuka smirked a whole lot at me having to be the pack mule while we scavenged the city.   
As the day wore on though I and Asuka began to become concerned at Rei's growing apprehensiveness   
Then Finally, after dinner we asked her what was the matter. Well, ok I asked her, Asuka grunted indifferently.   
"I do not really live here." was all she said. That got my, and even Asuka's attention.   
Well, Rei, what do you mean by that?" I asked with concern.   
Yeah, Rei, what's got you so ... not you?" Asuka said in her usual tone.   
Even though Rei had been with us for a week , she didn't want to officially move in.   
It took another week by me, and to a lesser extent to convince her to finally got to her old apartment and move in.   
This was a tough decision for Rei, as I and Asuka could plainly see as she reverted to her "Old" self as we made our way back to the Misato's Apartment after we had picked her stuff up.   
When we got to the apartment Rei just went in and sat down on the couch with a far off look on her face.   
I motioned to Asuka to go sit next to Rei, as I put the groceries away that we had found that day. I thought that this would be a good opportunity for them to get closer, at least i wished they would.   
I sat on the opposite side of Rei, from where Asuka sat. I then began to ask Rei what was the matter. When she looked at me with a single tear running down her cheek. This finally got asuka's attention. I put my arm around her shoulder and patted her hand. Upon seeing my actions, Asuka hesitated, then with my encouragement she had awkwardly grabbed Rei's other hand   
and also tried to comfort her.   
I was surprised that she would even care to help Rei, especially with their shared past of hostility and indifference.   
But, since we were all alone here she seemed to know that we all were in the same boat.   
After a few minutes, Rei finally started to quietly stammer and tell us why she was upset. 

"I have not lived anywhere else in my life. I have known no other home. I am having a difficult time in leaving it!"   
Rei then cried without making a sound, just two streams of tears running down her cheeks. 

Asuka and I exchanged looks of concern and worry. Neither of us had ever seem Rei cry before, at least without some physical pain involved. I had to say something to comfort her, but surprising me, before I could speak Asuka answered. 

"Listen, I have lived in over 12 different places since I was born Rei, mainly because my parents jobs had us constantly moving." 

I Interrupted her and then asked, "Asuka-san, What does that have to do with Rei-san? She hasn't lived anywhere else?" 

"Oh, You still are stupid Shinji" (With a smirk on her face), "Let me finish and you'll see how."   
(She then hit the back of my head but with considerably less force than before third Impact.) "Well, where was I?" 

"You moved 12 times!" Answered Rei catching her breath between quiet sobs.   
"Oh yeah, well every time we moved I was scared and I was sad every time.   
But, I just kept on going and as you see I am still my superior and ever lovable self"   
(Trying to make a joke to lighten Rei's mood). 

Rei who looked at her roommate, had stopped crying, and eventually had a small smile knowing the intent in Asuka's story.   
To my surprise Asuka smiled back to her "New" roommate. I just sat there taking in they unique site. 

After such an unique moment My and Asuka's stomach to that moment to grumble.   
We then got up to start preparing dinner, I went over to Asuka, squeezed her hand and whispered "Thanks",   
she smiled and nodded. Then she pinched my butt, I turned around and she winked with a wicked grin on her face.   
I reacted as usual, red faced and avoiding her, and now Rei's looks as I continued to make dinner.   
"Great, now their going to make me their target!" was all I could say to myself 

**The Next Day**

During the night, I kept having that same dream, though not calling it a nightmare, it had many elements of darkness in it.   
Grayish skies and a foggy background surrounded him and both girls. Then he was alone staring from that overlook they had sat on after the 10th angel. He saw the hole that was Tokyo-3 and the former Geofront. The sight didn't disturb him as much as him being alone looking over the devastated scene, in a cloudless but gray sky. Woke up worried, but still feeling the warmth in the two sleeping forms on either side of me. I made a decision then, that I would have to discuss with Rei, and Asuka, so I laid down and slept lightly till morning. 

The next day After I cooked breakfast I then asked the girls to come back to the couch.   
That worrisome dream was bothering me since we woke up in my room a few weeks ago.   
I sat between them and I started to vice my concern;   
"Rei-san, Asuka-san,..... I want to ask you an important question for me and I want you to be honest, Ok?"   
Both of them nodded yes, so, I continued.   
"Well, I have been worried about staying here in Tokyo-3."   
I hesitated as I saw Rei's look of worry, and Asuka look of concern at what I would say next.   
"I don't like it here so near to Nerv, so near to the EVAs, so near to..."   
(I really tried to keep my composure, but tears were forming as I continued to speak)   
"where you both died!" 

I felt their hands (Yes even Asuka's) go to mine and held them tightly, as I continued,   
"I want to move from here, and go as far from here as I can!"   
(This time I knew it was not me running away, it was me wanting to start a new life and   
I was asking to take them away for their physical and mental safety)   
There I said it, and then I looked at the girls faces through cloudy eyes for their reactions. 

First was Asuka, who smiled and winked at me which to me meant a yes.   
Rei, who had moved for the first time today, was more hesitant, then she said;   
"Where you go Shinji-kun, I will follow." With the slightest hint of a smile on her face.   
I felt much better not only for telling them how I felt but rewarded in their support to make this move.   
But Rei's hesitant reaction told me to take our time in making our move, so that she won't be as insecure about it.   
Now I motioned for them to come nearer and I then detailed a plan.   
It meant unfortunately going to what was left of NERV headquarters and accessing the Magi Computer system.   
After discussing the details, we felt very tired and headed for bed.   
(It is so comforting to have them in next to me every night, I hope this never to changes!) 

**Revisiting the Geofront**

On the following day we made our way toward NERV headquarters by foot.   
I was as apprehensive as ever, going back to where we all died, and were our friends also lost their lives.   
But, we needed to use the computer, if at least to find out if it still worked or not.   
At most to find ourselves a new place to live. 

Rei, who had more knowledge about the MAGI system was to go to the Eva OPS office,   
I was to go to the equipment and medical area to get what ever we need to help us on our move   
and help us of we get hurt.   
Asuka was to go to the weapons locker, to gather various firearms from those to protect us   
and those to hunt with as we knew that eventually we had to hunt and grow our food.   
By this time I have gotten ahold of two more Quad-trac motor bikes, so getting around the area was easier.   
But some places could only be accessed simply by crawling or climbing.   
We all went first to the communications dept. and got a dozen ear sized comm. links to keep in touch with each other   
while in the building, as well if we need them later on our journey. 

Within the next several hours we all made our way through NERV headquarters, as we gathered what we needed.   
My mission made me go through the medical center, and the Central Dogma where I found myself in my father's office.   
Which surprisingly was still intact.   
I knew that Asuka and Rei were nearby as our 3 objective areas were there also.   
Well, I wanted to see what my father had in his desk, so I went through his drawers and files more to find out more as to why he did what he did, almost killing us and in my opinion imprisoning the rest of humanity in a sea of LCL .   
I did find some pictures of me as a kid, with my mother, though they were hidden behind a picture of My father and the Sub commander. He lied to me, telling me there were no pictures of my mother. Damn she really looked like Rei.   
"Why did you do this to us, one man cannot make decisions for all. Hadn't World War II and other times in our history where dictators and despots ruled. Didn't you realize that it did more bad, than good to the average person. Oh how I wanted to have a simple life, but I was not fated to have that, even now I have 2 beautiful girls whom I had resurrected for my own selfish reasons,   
yet I had brought both of them back, not just one of them. Maybe I wanted ... both of them.   
Or did I really not want to make a choice between them. Well that was for a later time, and the later I thought, the better." 

After several more hours of searching and gathering, we met up in the parking garage and with a small cargo van,   
we loaded all the equipment that we gathered.   
I could see in both Asuka's and Rei's faces each had an anguished look, probably the same look I had.   
Each of us had to deal with the memories of the past. The friends lost, the dreams shattered, the lies believed.   
I finally put a hand on each of their shoulders effectively pulling them from their thoughts.   
I then got into the drivers seat as both of them got into the large passenger seat of the cargo van to get home before dark.   
I made the decision to make a quick dinner and then make some non alcoholic beverages and then invited them to the balcony.   
We discussed our current situation, and as we spoke, Rei told us of what I asked her to find. 

First the nagi had still been functioning, but in a stand by basis. With some quick keyboard work Rei,   
using her knowledge gave the Magi some more power, and rewarded Rei with some information.   
She informed us, that Yes, there were others out there, but not more than maybe 1 to 200 people around the whole world who came back so far. That didn't surprise us.   
Many people who had a sad life probably wouldn't come back. Only those who found life a challenge would return.   
She even found the only other group of people in all of Japan, were located near the city of Okoyama.   
"Then that's where we'll head and see who survived!" I stated. 

"I would like to point out Shin-chan, that we might not have a clear path to a city on the opposite side of the country,   
you might want to plan out our trip." answered Asuka   
(Over the past week we started using the chan after our names as we grew closer to each other.)   
"We'll need you Rei-chan to find out through the Magi the clearest path to Okoyama." she asked Rei who nodded positively.   
"Well, Ok, but I'd like to take a look around the city to see if there's anything else we might need to take with us, Ok?"   
I said. 

Now we did find a VTOL aircraft but with just enough fuel to check the city from the air.   
Since Rei, and Asuka had training in flying the aircraft, so they flew the craft.   
My Fear of heights unfortunately kicked in. After the impromptu chopper trip around Tokyo-2 and 3,   
and after I deposited my lunch in several barf bags, I wobbled home supported by 2 smirking and smiling faces.   
"Boy you both a sure enjoying this aren't you," I said to them as my facial colors changed for white to green   
"Oh, What ever do you mean, Shin-chan, we'd never be happy if you suffered." stated Asuka (She barely kept a straight face)   
"Yes, Shinji-kun, We would not want to see you ill at anytime!" answered a supporting Rei.   
(Having her emotionless mask on, but I saw a slight smirk was there)   
"Please, just get me home before I start barfing up my internal organs!" I finally said with a whimper. 

It took another week to get all the equipment together.   
All three of us had a Quad-trac motor bike which I trained the girls to ride.   
Each had two carts connected to each one which is where we hauled a three person pop-up dome tent,   
and supplies to last three weeks. The girls were sufficiently recovered to be able to operate the Quad-trac motor bikes.   
So after a filling dinner, and several notes to friends we hoped would come back,   
we made our way to bed for our last night in Tokyo-3. 

That night almost one month since we returned to this world, we finalized plans   
(After a quick remedy for my stomach) for our trip.   
Hopefully we won't have any problems getting there. Because of all that we've gone through,   
I thought we deserved a break and I prayed that we had a smooth trip there! (I kept my fingers crossed) 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**A former SEELE military base**

At a military sight outside of Osaka, a towering monstrosity that was a production Eva, stirred.   
How it got there, and why was it activating was not of it's own accord, but the influence of another.   
It then started walking towards the only large concentration of human organic life forms it had detected,   
... towards Okoyama! 

Next **chapter #3: A Scare, and a Proposal**   
What happens when Mother Nature affects Rei and the weather to confront the trio of ex-pilots.   
Please Read and Review, as I do want constructive criticism. Please check out my other Fics on Fanfiction.net   
  
  
  



	3. A Scare, and a Pledge

**Disclaimers:**   
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc., are   
property of ADVision and Gainax. I only *wish* they were mine.   
This is a Re-write of my first stab at an Evangelion Fic. Let me tell you that up to chapter 24,   
I loved this anime, then as so many others it turned dark and   
painful, Though I didn't disagree with who Shinji ended up with, I still didn't like how the others were treated.   
So, this and my other Eva stories to come will focus on giving those characters a fair chance at a happy ending.   
So this is fair warning to a good amount of Waff, romance, and character development!   
So I am writing this story to show what I thought would be an alternate ending to the series   
where Rei and Asuka lived!   
Hopefully the creator of the series will make more movies and hopefully   
they will give us a more hopeful ending. Thanks to Andre Laval and Ryan Xavier for prereading this revision! 

**Bonds of Love and Survival**

**Chapter #3. A Scare, and a Pledge**

**Author's Note: **Due to my Pre-readers being unavailable, this chapter will be the Beta version until I can get it pre-read. If you want to help me with pre-reading my chapters, e-mail me! dennis_d@popmail.firn.edu>   


**A Scare:**

The day before our journey began, I was having one of those dreams most teenage boys have,   
a gorgeous woman coming to take me away, with the hazy outlines and the gorgeous smile.   
Then it changes to the two girls now in my life. They were the ones dragging me away,   
then I see Rei letting go and having a pained look in her eyes. I am concerned and reach to her.   
Then she doubles over, holds her stomach and starts to whimper in pain. 

This sound of crying wakes me up and after I rub the sleep from my eye with the one free hand I had   
(It was previously encircling Asuka's sleeping shoulder), I then take a look at Rei.   
Now I saw and heard what was the cause of the whimpering.   
I asked her; "Rei-chan, what's wrong ?"   
She had a perplexed, and frightened look, "I think I'm... broken. I'm having ... abdominal discomfort ... and I am having a bloody discharge between my legs." she answered in a more anguished tone than normal,   
then looked down as my gaze followed. 

Now, being a teenage boy, The idea of a woman's period was mostly a taboo subject,   
especially for a kid like me who didn't have the best luck with girls, ... till now.   
So, after about 10-15 seconds in stunned silence I realized what was happening to Rei.   
I immediately turned around and gingerly woke Asuka up and waited for one of two reactions,   
either a bear hug of an embrace, or her good arm lashing out at whomever had the gaul to wake her.   
She was the one who usually woke me up, so I had to wait and see which response I was going to get. 

Suddenly, I found myself in a crushing bear hug. Then after exchanging good mornings with Asuka,   
I explained what I thought might be happening to Rei. Asuka grumbled some germans expletives, then got up and turned the portable light near the door to our room.   
What I saw before I passed out was approximately 40% of the lower part of the bed sheets and Rei's night gown stained with what we all know comes when a girl's period starts! 

I was out for what Asuka told me was about a minute.   
Finally in frustration, she threw a glass of cold water on my face startling me awake.   
After I got my bearings, I saw that Asuka was walking back in our room. She then told me to pick up Rei, and bring her to the bathroom, and then lay her down in the bathtub. 

I was about to stammer a protest at having to get near or step on the "Stuff".   
Asuka grabbed my face by it's sides and with a clear view she said "Listen Baka Shinji, I don't like this situation any better than you, but Rei has to be taken care of. That is what you've been doing, right?"   
I shook my head yes!. "Good, Well then Baka, you have to pick her up gently, and bring her into the bathroom and set her down in the tub." She then closed the distance between our faces, ... by mere inches.   
"Is that understood, Shinji." I again, shook my yes, and she then let my face go, and pointed to our room mate who still lay on the bed. I took a breath, and moved to the other side of the bed. I motioned for he to sit up so it can make picking her up easier. She complied and I gingerly picked her up. 

She let a pained gasp and I quietly said sorry to her. I maneuvered her around the now stained futon and carefully passed the door as I made my way to the bathroom with Rei in my arms. She was surprisingly light ,though a bit heavier since the time after the fifth angel attack, where i picked her up after we left her entry plug. 

I carefully put Rei down in the tub, then Asuka sent me out of the bathroom with a demand to make breakfast while she helped Rei clean up and explained the significance of the menstrual cycle to her.   
Asuka later told me that the talk they had was more of a confirmation of information   
on a woman's period rather than telling a girl who had no knowledge of it. 

I later found out that Rei, who before third impact was designed not to have ovaries,   
therefore could not have children, and so was told that the women's menstrual cycle wouldn't have affected her.   
It fell to Asuka to review the process, as well as the maintenance involved.   
She also discussed rather begrudenly the physical and emotional effects that a period has. Rei as always took all the information in and kept asking clarifying questions of a now flustered Asuka, who when about describing, in intimate detail the affects of said discharges if not curbed!   
By the time she was finished Rei understood, but seemed a bit greener in complexion   
when they did come out of the bathroom. 

After about 10 minutes, in which I had a nice breakfast made for the girls, I see Asuka helping Rei who was obviously in pain walk slowly to the dining room table. I quickly walked around to Rei's other side   
and help her sit down. How she put up with this, while both were still recovering from the injuries they woke up with, I'll never know. Though except for their arms, they were pretty much healed up. 

After we all sat and started eating, Asuka spoke;   
"Shin-chan, We will need to wait 'til next week to take our trip"! 

I asked "Why?" 

She answered, "Because since this was Rei's first period, she won't be able to move around very well, and she will have painful cramps for the next few days." I saw the way Rei looked and the begrudged concern in Asuka's face, I then agreed. So, we pushed out planned start for our trip one week.   


Over the past weeks both girls have stopped fighting, well I mean they still had arguments,   
but not like the way they reacted to each other before Third Impact.   
I also saw in Asuka a small change in the severity of her remarks to me and even more to Rei.   
Now let me make this clear that Asuka still bit my head off when I made a mistake,   
or when Rei had frustrated her. But the intent behind her remarks was much less negative, and more like a stern older sister lecturing us because we made a mistake and had to be told what should be learned from it.   
It wasn't a simple case of lashing out because she wanted us to feel her inner pain of worthlessness she had before Third Impact. This changed was noticed not only by me, but by Rei as well. And that in itself shows that Rei who wouldn't have cared how Asuka felt before, now I had noticed that change as well. 

After breakfast, we helped Rei to the couch, got a heat pack for her stomach and start some of the nature video she had come to like. (One of the finds we found was a generator which we placed in the next door apartment, with enough fuel to work all the major appliances including the tv and vcr.)   
Asuka then sends me to the nearest drug store to get pain medications to help with Rei's cramps   
and to help her be more comfortable.   


**A morning talk:**

What follows is what the girls talked about during my absence, I found out much later about this! 

Asuka and Rei now sat in the living room both watching the nature video. Asuka had been mulling over just what and how to begin her talk with Rei. Finally she just dove in! 

Asuka started; "Well how do you feel now Rei-chan? 

"I am fine Asuka-chan, though I still feel some abdominal pain." Rei answered while still keeping her eyes on the TV. 

" That's normal. Remember what I told you in the bathroom, the pain you feel is simply you body getting rid of the materials your uterus uses when a baby is made." Asuka answered her, but she turned her head as she did. 

"You mean conceived." (After a long pause) "This does prove the fact that I can conceive a child if Shin-chan and I ... " 

Asuka quickly Interrupted " ....Yes, you can have a baby just like me too, Rei-chan (Asuka was a bit peeved, but nothing like she could have been before T.I. ). "So, you just need to take it easy for the next few days, let nature take it's course and let your body do it's job. "Then a thought , no a fact now occurred to Asuka.   
She asked; "Well, guess your not a doll anymore, ha Rei-chan!" This statement brought out a slight smile of appreciation from Rei to her room mate , and now friend (Yes she can call her that now)!   
Rei knew that this conversation the two were having wouldn't have happened this way before.   
A little while later Rei asked a question after shaking her head yes to Asuka's asking her if she wanted more potato chips   
"Asuka-chan, when will you be one with Shin-chan?" in a quiet and non aggressive tone.   
This shocked Asuka so much she choked on a snack she was eating. After some coughing a patting on the back by Rei, and a glass of water, a red faced Asuka composed herself enough to answer Rei's blunt question.   
"Well. I think we all are too young for making love." Asuka continued, "We need to survive first before we can think of doing that.... or have kids" Asuka then thought, "With Shin-chan, Wow I couldn't have thought that before. but now, ... now it could be possible, But I do need to work this situation out so We can make it to Okoyama in one piece!"   
Asuka then continued, "Plus, you know as well as I do, Shin-chan has to grow up a little more physically, and Emotionally before I or you should approach him." (Plus both of us need to as well)   
"But, ". Asuka had a sneaky look on her face. "that really doesn't stop us from flirting with him or kissing him, do you know what I mean Rei? "stated Asuka with a rye grin.   
"I think ... I understand, we can get close to him ...with out becoming one and risk pregnancy. Am I right Asuka-chan?" Rei said with a slight blush on her face. Asuka noticed this!   
"Well I think you are becoming more normal everyday, Rei-chan." They now smiled at each other.   
"Look Rei, lets make a deal, OK!" Asuka said.   
"What sort of agreement are you seeking Asuka?" Rei asked   
Lets call a truce when it comes to Shinji." Asuka looked at Rei as though she knew what she meant, ... she didn't!   
"I do not understand Asuka, can you explain this to me." Asked Rei. Asuka groaned!   
She bit her lip, let out a long breath and then continued,   
"Ok, What I mean is simple, we will not pursue any romantic interests with Shinji-kun until we make it to Okayama and established a place to live and survive there. Then We will then compete for Shinji's heart.   
Is that descriptive enough Won ... Rei?" Asuka's slip of the tongue did not go unnoticed by Rei who raised an eyebrow but nothing else. 

After a moments pause Rei replied,   
" Why do you think we are competing for Shiji-kun's affections.   
He brought us both back to be with him. I do not see a reason to compete. To me he has already made a decision." Rei then turned back to the TV as Asuka sat there staring at her open mouthed.   
Rei quietly pushed Asuka's mouth closed with her finger.   
Asuka seemed in a daze with what Rei had said. Was that the real reason they came back?   
Was Asuka there to be with Shinji, because Shinji wanted her to?   
And if that was true, would she be able to tolerate Rei not only as a room mate for now, but sharing Shinji's heart as well? Now She was mad, not as much as Rei who clued her in on what was a plausible reason for their situation, but at Baka Shinji. Then she thought about it a bit more as both sat on the couch. Shinji only opened the door, It was the girls who came back on their own accord. "But why did Rei think that Shinji would have feelings for both of them, an not make a choice?" Asuka turned and asked Rei that same question.   
I s it not obvious Asuka, Why would he wish us back both. If he really had decided on one of us,   
would he not have wished for just one to return with him.   
That hit Asuka between the eyes "Why both of us?" She thought.   
Then, after a pause, "Tell you what, "said Asuka, "We'll talk to Shin-chan when he gets back   
and see if we can get an appropriate answer, OK?"   
"That is acceptable." Answered Rei! 

******************************************************************************************************** 

**A Slow Walk:**

As it plodded at a slow rate along heading towards Okayama, the white production EVA sensed another of it's brethren. I moved slowly towards it. If finally finds the MP Eva laying on it's side. It had obviously fallen from a standing position. Per it's instructions it received from an unknown source, it just needed to touch the dead form and the 2nd Eva would come to life. It did just that and when it had fully awakened, within 10 seconds some communication was exchanged, then the 2nd Eva stood up with each scanning the horizon.   
Then, each started moving away from each other in opposite directions. Each would now had a mission to complete first before continuing to Okayama. To awaken those Evas that could function.   
Finally, their plan was revealed for those who saw it as it was. To wipe out the Lillum,   
and avenge their benefactor's hate at those who live on earth, especially those in Okayama.   
As they slowly moved away from each other, a diminutive girl was staring at a monitor,   
analyzing the situation. She was contemplating a course of action.   
"They'll eventually come here." she said to herself. "Well, I'd better tell the others and prepare for this".   
She then ran out of her lab and to the family's living room! 

******************************************************************************************************** 

**A Sudden Storm:**

As Shinji was walking back from the drug store through a slow but brisk wind as the cool weather continued.   
He carried a bag full of over the counter pain killers for Rei as well as medicines to help with queasiness, and fever and some other general supplies he knew they needed back at the apartment.   
He spotted at an abandoned jewelry store. He was thinking of the situation of his living arrangements with the girls and why he had brought them both back with him. "I must ... love them both enough ...to have wanted them here with me." He smiled at the realization. "Maybe I need to show them how much they mean to me." With that said aloud, though nobody was around to hear it, Shinji entered the store and started looking for 5 rings, that matched. He has made up his mind now, though the time to give them those rings would have to wait until they were settled in Okayama, and that Asuka more than Rei would accept this unique proposal.   
In his mind he wanted the girls to have engagement rings so they would know how he felt for them, plus why not get the 3 matching wedding bands now for later. Shinji was feeling that confidence he now seemed to posses since the decision he made to come back after _Third Impact_.   
He was more decisive and had more of a backbone. He knew that because of this,   
the girls were also acting differently than before.   
They had to, because they knew they had to adapt to survive. But agreeing to what he was thinking was a long way from that, so he would take it slow and see how it would work out. He knew now that he didn't want to lose either of them, but that was still a possibility, especially when it came to Asuka and how she would react.   
So, Shinji would wait, and be patient and hoped that all would work itself out, especially this!   
As these thoughts were flying in Shinji's head, a heavy snow storm suddenly started.   
This brought back Shinji's thoughts to the present, and he started running home. ("I hope I can go through with this when the time comes!") He thought to himself as he made his way back to their apartment.   
He then felt a feeling of ... dread run through him.   
He picked up his pace fearing something was very wrong and ran at top speed through the now thickening sheet of snow on the ground. 

*********************************************************************************************************   
**The Apartment:**

As Rei and Asuka sat on the couch snacking and watching the nature video, a feeling of dread ran through them startling them. They both gasped, holding their hands on their chests as if an invisible hand had put ice cold fingers around their hearts scaring them to death. They also sensed something was not right here.   
They looked at each other ... seeing fear in each other's eyes. They felt like a great danger was coming and looked out of the balcony's glass doors. Both then looked at each other again, talked and confirmed what they had just felt. They then both made a decision, that they would go to Okayama as soon as possible. 

They also wondered if Shinji had sensed this feeling. Then they started getting very worried as the snow fell heavily and they knew Shinji hadn't returned. They got up and with umbrellas in hand and heavy winter coats on, they went to the balcony. From there they searched up and down the street in search of their one soul friend.   
Rei finally spotted a running figure with a plastic bag underneath his arms heading for their apartment building.   
They both made their way back inside and as Rei made her way as best she could to the bathroom to start a bath for him, Asuka pulled some clean and dry clothes for him. both hesitant and worried at what they felt about what was to come.   
When he finally got to their door, he was greeted by both of them . 

The look of concern was evident in their faces, and they hugged him more to calm their own nerves, and then without asking Shinji was lead into the apartment. Both pointed towards the bathroom and he understood, he handed the bag of supplies to Asuka and entered the bathroom where he found a warm bath running, towels to dry with, and clean and dry clothes to change into after he was done.   
All these actions by the girls solidified his intentions and he would talk to them now of some of what he wanted to do.   
During the time before Third Impact neither of them would have done this for him, let alone cooperated together to do this! He knew his heart , and was going pledge his friendship to them today as soon as he finished the bath they ran for him, and he knew he would propose to both of them as soon as they had made their life in Okayama.. 

********************************************************************************************************* 

**A Pledge of Friendship:**

As Shinji dressed he pulled out the ring cases from his damp clothes, and put them in his dry pants.   
he knew that the girls were planning on talking to him about something important to them. He could hear them as he took his bath, discussing how to ask him about something. They did seem to know that he could probably hear them so they didn't name it. So, after he got dressed and hid the boxes in his dirty clothes hamper (He'd get them later since he washed all their clothes) he then opened the bathroom door and headed for the living room, after hanging his wet clothes to dry somewhat in the bathroom.   
He then saw both girls at the dining room table sipping cups of tea.   
They motioned for him to come and sit down, he did. Then Asuka, being her bold usual self started to ask;   
Though it wasn't want was mainly on her mind it still was important so, 

"Shin-chan, we were concerned that you were hurt while you were out.   
Did anything happen to you while you were out?"   
Shinji then described his travels that day (proposely not mentioning his visit to the Jewelry store). 

"Did you get a feeling of dread when you were walking home today?" Asked Rei in her usual reserved tone.   
Shinji answered; "Yes, ... I felt it. It felt like someone was walking over my grave, holding my heart in his hand.   
I felt as if you two were in some danger, so Iran home to make sure you two were safe!" 

Both girls smiled, Asuka a large grin, Rei a small but bright smile and were happy that he would be concerned.   
Rei then said: "It would be wise to take some precautions until we see that there is no danger."   
Both Asuka and Shinji agreed. All three would begin carrying side arms from now on.   
Asuka then asked the real reason they asked him to sit and talk to them;   
"Shin-chan (She took one of Shinji's hand into hers, Rei did the same with the other),   
"we were discussing something that we feel you should answer for us."   
( Shinji looked at both girls with a sense of anticipation as well as and a feeling of apprehension as well) 

Rei then asked the question in her own deadpan delivery;   
"When will you be one with us, Shin-chan?" THUMP!   
Asuka gave a surprised look at Rei!   
"Rei-chan, that wasn't what we were going to ask Shinji-kun!"   
Asuka said with a bit of reddish hugh on her beautiful face.   
"Isn't being one with us the final goal?" Rei asked innocently. 

"There's more to it than that, Rei. You just don't say that to someone without developing a relationship with them." Asuka said, slowly losing her resolve to be patient with her blue haired companion, but she kept her cool ... for now.   
"Do we not have a relationship with Shinji-kun?" Rei asked.   
Yes, ... but ..." Asuka said.   
Rei continued "And have we not had those relationships with him for a long duration of time?" 

"Yeah, about a year but Re I ... " Asuka tired to answer. 

"And, have we not expressed our feelings of affection, and more for Shinji-kun to each other earlier this day?" 

"REI, you can't say that now, he isn't supposed to know that!" said a now exasperated Asuka pointing to asilent Shinji! 

"Say what girls?" Said Shinji now standing and looking intently on the two conversing girls! 

Shinji got up off the floor where he fell, and dusted himself off.   
he calmed down, tried to focus on what the girls had asked him, and of their current conversation.   
He knew that this discussion would be coming, but he didn't want it would be this soon.   
Maybe Rei's period triggered this but he knew he couldn't run away from this! But, he had to answer them.   
At the same time, both girls started to have a worried look on their faces. Did they ask too soon?   
Would they drive Shinji away from them by asking this now? They were both now apprehensive as well. 

A now calm Shinji took a hold of one of each girls hands and finally, nervously answered their question;   
"Now you both know that I care about you both."( They nodded yes, they already knew that!)   
"And, you know that we need to stay together in order to survive, right?"   
(Again, they shook their heads yes!)   
"So, we need to focus on having a secure home first,   
then when that's done, we can think about , mmmm other things!"   
Both girls shook their heads yes, but they had somewhat disappointed looks on their faces!   
They both wanted him to say something more clearer like "I love you",   
but they were satisfied enough with the knowledge that he cared for them both.   
But then they had underestimated Shinji's newfound resolve,   
and that he thought if not now then it might never happen! 

**The Pledge**

So, he then pulled out a black flet covered box. Both girls were stunned into silence (Well Rei was naturally that way!)   
Niether had any idea he go this far this fast, but that crisis was averted when he opened the box to show then three rings, two thin women's rings, and a thicker Man's ring. In each there were three colored stones, identical in each way but color. Each ring had a blue, white, and red birthstones. Shinji then explained that they were friendship rings.   
Simple yet elegant rings that showed that the wearers to be close friends. Also, by being identical, the rings signified an especially close bond between the wearers. The girls then began to understand the significance Shinji had given   
to the rings. Though not engagement rings, Shinji had signaled that he indeed intended to go past this stage after their trip to Okoyama.   
But being Shinji, he wanted to take his time in getting there not just because it would be a long trip, but he wanted them all to really get to know each other and hopefully get along enough for him to pursue what he wanted in his heart, the love of them both. 

But, he still did not get an answer from them as a veil of silence crept into the room where they sat.   
Shinji was beginning to become nervous as the gilrs stared into space lost in their own thoughts.   
Hesitantly Shinji finally said "Girls, ... are you two ok?" 

Both looked at me braking their consentration. Both then looked down on the hands with the rings now there.   
Then, looking at each other, and nodding yes, they both hugged me.   
Now words were spoken as we all hugged each other, I could not have thought of a better way to answer.   
I knew Asuka would have had a hard enough time saying anything that would have shown her true emotions.   
But since they have been together she had opened up more to him and Rei.   
He knew that this hug was just as hard for her so, he gladly accepted it and what it entailed. 

He also knew that physical contact, especially in front of others wasn't what Rei would normally do.   
Knwoing this, he also appriciated the hug from her as well. It had been a hard road all three had travelled,   
and now these three lonely and hurt children finally had what they all so desperately wanted.   
Someone to care for them, and someone to care ... for! 

Then, in silence they all let go of each other, went about the apartment, getting their things ready for tomorrow,   
then after a final shared snack in the dining room table, they made their way to their shred bedroom.   
With Shinji changing in the Bathroom the girls got ready for bed and were waiting for Shinji who had finished.   
They allowed a space between them, and signalled to him to lay down there.   
He hesitantly did as they wanted. Then as he laid on his back, both laid on his chest and each wrapped an arm around his middle, with Rei's arm just above Asuka's. Then without warning, the streched up and kissed Shinji on each cheek., laid back down, and sighed.   
Shinji was ...speechless, and for a moment zoned out without any reaction.   
But then, he gently wrapped his arms around each girls neck, and drew them both closer to him,   
where he kissed each girl on their foreheads, the settled down to sleep.   
A moment later the two blushing girls then also joined him in the land of dreams. 

**Dreams**

This would be the last night they would have without nightmares.   
The power behind the activation of the MP Evas, had other ways to get to the children,   
was also one that could influence someones mind, ... in subtle ways.   
The entity then decided that the children's dreams were an excellent way to influence them NOT to come   
to Okayama. So it decided that their dreams will be nightmares from now on.   
It smiled, and luaghed at it's idea. "Now, children, you will be mine!" it thought as Rei, Shinji, and Asuka slept peacefully in each others arms. 

********************************************************************************************************** 

Well, seems that things have gotten a bit more complicated, and a bit mushy at the end there. And before you say that was too quick,well I think that with everything they had to go through, they would have gravitated to each other.   
Also As I said at the beginning this is an A/U and will have a crossover with another series soon.   
So that will change this story further. But don't worry, the overland trip in the snow   
(See Ryan I do agree to that!) is next and the MP Evas are still gathering. And who is controlling them?   
Hmmmmm? Should be a good finish as the next chapter's are coming soon enough!   
Hope you'll like them. Please R&R! 

**Chapter 4. The Journey to a New Life**

The Trio's road trip begins, as they finally leave Tokyo-3 and head towards Nagoya and the center of the country. Will their nightmares push them away from Their intended destination,...or not?   



	4. The Journey to a new life

**Disclaimers:**   
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc., are   
property of ADVision and Gainax. I only *wish* they were mine.   
This is a Re-write of my first stab at an Evangelion Fic. Let me tell you that up to chapter 24,   
I loved this anime, then as so many others it turned dark and   
painful, Though I didn't disagree with who Shinji ended up with, I still didn't like how the others were treated.   
So, this and my other Eva stories to come will focus on giving those characters a fair chance at a happy ending.   
So this is fair warning to a good amount of Waff, romance, and character development!   
So I am writing this story to show what I thought would be an alternate ending to the series   
where Rei and Asuka lived!   
Hopefully the creator of the series will make more movies and hopefully   
they will give us a more hopeful ending. Thanks to Andre Laval and Ryan Xavier for prereading this revision! 

**Bonds of Love and Survival**

**Chapter #4. The Journey to a new life**

**Author's Note: **Due to my Pre-readers being unavailable, this chapter will be the Beta version until I can get it pre-read. If you want to help me with pre-reading my chapters, e-mail me! dennis_d@popmail.firn.edu> 

**A final Good bye!******

**Shinji's POV:**   
With the eventful day passed us, we got up in an anticipatory mood.   
We had packed the storage trailers that would be pulled by the Quad-trac motor bikes .   
Asuka would be navigating us to Okoyama's airport, where the Magi said a supply warehouse was located.   
We finally picked up the last pieces of our belongings in our apartment, Where Asuka and I ended up on the doorway of out former respective rooms. I'm sure she had similar thought as I surveyed the now empty room.   
I had moved the furniture to the next apartment more as a way for those who followed us to give them the hint that we had been there, and left. But I was not really concerned with that, I was reliving the memories made in this room.   
The times where Asuka woke me up, the times Misato made fun of me, the parties in the apartment.......   
Then also came the dark memories. When I first came back from the 12th episode, the horrendous Nightmares, ...calmed by what I found out later was my mother's spirit comforting me.   
The time after Rei . . . died. The wrenching emptiness, with no tears to show, of losing Rei. A girl who I know little of then, but who I now appreciate now.   
My distancing of Misato and Asuka decent into depression. I shook my head at the horrendous things she had gone through, and the pain it still caused me. I couldn't imagine if she was still thinking of this when I looked across the hallway as I saw those beautiful blue eyes with unshed tears. Without words we made a slow walk towards each other and hesitantly hugged each other.   
Asuka finally let go of those tears, and quietly sobbed on my chest as I also cried quietly. We were suited to be together now sharing the grief at those hurtful, and dark memories, holding each other helped each of us with coping with the reality of finally leaving this place. 

Then I looked up, ... and saw Rei staring at us quietly, with her head slightly tilted as Asuka and I held each other.   
At first I was going to react normally, which was to try and apologize to her, ... for her being left out, and not being jealous of my hugging Asuka. But then I looked in her cool crimson eyes.   
They didn't have a hint of jealously or anger, but ... more like curiosity, and empathy. 

I noticed this as I felt Asuka looking up at me then turning to Rei, and the look on her face.   
"Rei, I just needed, ... some comfort, since we are leaving this place" Asuka then stopped talking.   
"It is all right Asuka, I think I understand." Rei then walked closer to us so we were both holding each other and facing her.   
"The place where you live, where ever that is, will always remind those who lived there   
of their experiences, good and bad." Rei then came close to us   
and hesitantly put a hand on each of our cheeks.   
"That is why I accepted the offer to move, and to start new memories for us."   
Rei then moved her arms around both of us and lightly hugged us.   
Both of us looked a bit perplexed at our blue haired companion.   
Then we did what we thought she want and put one arm each around her.   
She stopped and stepped back. This is a time for both of you to say good bye to those memories,   
I'll be down stairs." She then abruptly left the apartment.   
I was letting go of Asuka preparing to go after her sure we somehow had offended our friend.   
But, Asuka grabbed my arm.   
"Baka, can't you see, she understands and simply wanted us to have our final moments alone   
in our home!" I got slapped on the back of the head. Boy, did that bring back memories.   
"Ok , I understand." as I rubbed my now bruised head.   
Asuka then calmed down and then took me by the hand, as we moved slowly over every nook and cranny   
of that apartment, ending up in misato's room.   
It was now clean, I had done that the first week of our stay, yet I can picture the 2 foot deep mess that surrounded Misato's bed, and how there never seemed to be any article of clothing that I had washed the previous day strewn over the dirty clothes. I laughed at the futility of that then I was somber about the room's occupant.   
As if reading my mind I feel a squeeze of my hand as Asuka lens on to my shoulder.   
"I miss her too, ... even her belching in the morning" I chuckled and brought my arm around her shoulder.   
Yeah, and her cooking, god I how anybody would put hot curry,. ...on ... ice cream 

We both broke down laughing hysterically. 

It took about 2 more minutes and Rei coming back into the apartment looking at us with that slightly confused look she gets when she is perplexed that we started to come out of our laugh feast.   
After a few glasses of water to help us calm down, Asuka and I then got up and toasted with out glasses of water.   
I then said in a loud and clear voice, 

"To Misato Katsuragi, where ever you are, thank you for your friendship, you drunken parties,   
your famous saying, "Anything's great with curry!". And also,... thank you for being our guardian,   
and giving your life" I started to break down "for me and Asuka' I looked at her she ws tearing up again!   
"We love you, and we miss you so much. Please if you can hear us, come back and follow us to Okayama,   
and be our Guardian, ... no ... our mother again."   
We clicked glasses, and toasted our friend, guardian, and the mother you wanted to be for us. 

After a minute Asuka then added,   
"I know that you tried your best, Misato, even when we had treated you like crap" She shook her head.   
"Even when I treated you like crap. I'm sorry for that Misato, Yeah even the Great Asuka Langley Sohryu   
can admit when I Made a mistake. Boy, I bet your rolling over ... where ever you are huh, Misato-chan!"   
Asuka was then smiling even though a stream of tears was running down her cheeks.   
I held her hand and squeezed it with mine.   
ASuka, I know she does, I just hope she doesn't fall off when she rolls!" I said making Asuka laugh and cry at the same time. She held on to me leaning on my chest as we made our way out the door. Rei followed and I look ed back to see her quietly raise a glass to our friend as well. It seemed she finally understood what we had gone through in leaving that apartment.   
She then shut the door, and per my instructions put the key card above the door jam just barely sticking out.   
Only one person knew the way we hid an extra key card for emergencies.   
I just hoped she would be back to retrieve it. Even though the power was off, the symbolism should still tell her   
that they were there, and to search for them. Just to be sure, I had left in the refrigerator, a note to Misato   
on where we were and to invite her to Okoyama to live. I hid it behind her favorite six-pack of beer. 

**Withdrawal**

We made our way in the Humvee with the snow shovel on it front, towing supply trailers and the quad-trac motor bikes slowly through streets, weaving our way through the rubble and abandoned cars.   
After about 2 hours of driving, we made it out of the city proper, and made it to the near by National Highway   
We then took it towards our next destination, Nagoya. 

As we loaded and secured the storage trailers, we then took one last look around the area.   
The city we had promised to defend lay in ruins, and empty of any people, We sadly turned around knowing that the life of suffering for us was over, and we looked down the road ahead, leading hopefully to a new path for the three of them.   
As Asuka took a circular path out of the city, I rode beside Rei's bike not just to help calm her from the rough week she'd had, but also to reassure her of this move away from the only real home she ever had.   
She gave me a slight smile, but her eyes showed apprehension and some fear.   
Asuka saw that also, slowed down to take a position opposite me and told Rei as we rode,   
"Don't worry, Rei-chan, how can you go wrong with me in the lead and Shin-chan right beside you? What could be better!" This made for a truly wonderful sight, A smile ear to ear on Rei's face, and not just to me, but to a equally smiling, and surprised Asuka. Later on, as Rei finally calmed down and concentrated on her driving. I later thanked Asuka-chan and told her how proud I was of her with what she said.   
Finally, how much she helped Rei with her pain this week. "I am seeing the real Asuka I have come to respect ,..... and cherish!" I then leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, which caused the bike to wobble, but Asuka soon had it back straight with a very red blush spreading through her face. Wow, getting her to blush was getting to be more enjoyable as we made our way towards our new home. Now I just ust need to keep my bike straight too!   


******************************************************************************************************* 

**After a days driving**; 

We slowly made our way into a campsite areas on the outskirts of Mt. Fuji, which rose majestically before us.   
After we made camp and started a fire, we settled down to a quiet evening. I had to take a quick walk to relieve myself and also to allow Asuka to help Rei with her special problem. After that, we got ready for bed.   
Now of course we knew that we were probably the only people within maybe a hundred miles. But that didn't rule out some desperate soul seeking out our campfire and coming to take something from us. So I slept towards the entrance to our tent and had the girls sleep at the far end, away from the door. All of us had a side arm, just in case. We had practiced earlier that day more to make sure if someone was out there, they knew now that we were armed. 

As I purposely stayed awake as the girls slept, I took to look at them highlighted by the moons light.   
Rei still looked almost ethereal, like she could sprout wings and fly away. I remembered back when the clones were destroyed by Dr. Akagi. I felt a sudden shiver as their images filled my head. I remember The Doctor telling me of Rei's origins. I thought about this some, then remembered that she now looked different. She had a darker complexion. More like a normal girls. Her eyes were now almost Purple, not the crimson red they were before.   
Even her hair was getting a darker shade of blue. I decided that when we get to Okayama, I will ask her for a blood test, not just to check for disease, but to see if her DNA still partially matched my own.   
It gnawed at my heart that she could still be related by blood to me. I t would change our relationship.   
And that was something I could not think of right now. But I know soon that it would have to be addressed.   
It was good that we had agreed to not become one till later. But I would miss our kisses The most.   
But that was for later, not now. I then looked at Asuka trying to drown out the conflicting emotions I had for Rei. 

Asuka was also being framed by the moon's light. The contrast was striking. She was like a firebird flying out of it's roost with powerful wings and claws, yet the gentleness in her features as she slept was comforting for me to see.   
Then I remembered how she died. At the hands of those ugly MP Evas. They literally tore her unit apart.   
I couldn't bring myself to look at what was left . Not just because I was fighting as well, but I just couldn't see her like that.   
The video feed was hard enough. Then Rei sacrificing herself and her soul as she became part of Lillith.   
My heart breaking at the thought of her uniqueness ... gone. I tried to get some sleep,   
but still that uneasiness kept at me for most of the night. 

I had pledged my friendship to both of them, ... and they accepted.   
Before, when we were fighting the angels, that friendship and the girls acceptance   
was the farthest thing from my mind.   
I didn't really care for anyone, I know to a certain extent, so did the girls.   
But we had one thing in common, ... we were lonely! 

Now, we had each other. I realized that we were happy, while before us was a struggle to live.   
Now we were heading to a new life that we controlled, before we had no real future,   
and no control to our own lives. Now I had ... love, pure and simple. 

These were Shinji Ikari's thoughts as sleep finally claimed his tired and restless soul.   


*******************************************************************************************************   
**Breaking Camp**

We broke camp and were on the road by sunrise. The going was slow due to the fact that when we got near a large city we had more abandoned cars to weave through thereby slowing us down.   
Over the next two days we had to do this over and over again. Finally on the third day out of Tokyo-3,   
we made it to Nagoya. Our goal of Okoyama was still a week away, but we were still making good time. 

To my grateful relief Rei had finished her period, so I thought that was over.   
Then the next day, Asuka's started and when she had hers, well she was very ... Impatient to say the least.   
For the next few days Rei, and especially I took great care not to ignite the volcano known as Asuka Langley Sohryu.   
Luckily we had started to make some good time and with my handy manual gas pump we had no problem getting gas. Though it was still chilly the snow had evaporated for now as we trekked. We had been making good time.   
That is until we reached the outskirts of Nagoya. 

It seemed that someone didn't want us to go into the city, because a sniper was taking pot shots at us!   
Though many of the shots had been over our heads, we kept ourselves low, as we drove behind some taller buildings to hide ourselves from the shooter. So, we had to drive around the area that this sniper was in.   
But luck was with us as we ran into a police station where their SWAT type unit had housed their equipment.   
There we found many of the various weapons that Nerv had also when we had commandeered supplies   
before we left Tokyo-3. We then found a set of very interesting weapons, Laser targeted Sniper rifles. ASuka smiled that devilish smile and a shiver went down my spine when Rei exhibited her small smile as well.   
A few hours later as if rekindling old skills, Rei zeroed in on the sniper on top of the tallest building in Nagoya.   
She then casually put a bullet in the arm.   
With several other shots fanned around him, we effectively chased him down the building as Asuka, who also had a high powered laser targeting rifle, had fun at chasing the retreating sniper down the building with bullets nicking his feet, and slamming in and around his head.   
Much of her natural pent up emotions (Due to a certain time of the month) were directed out at this fool and thereby letting Rei and I off the menstrual hook, so to speak. That left the part of Nagoya open to us and we resupplied with needed items including warmer clothing.   
A few days later after we resupplied in Nagoya our bike caravan, we then left the area. 

We next headed to Kyoto-2. There, we hope to check via computer link on the Magi's status   
as well as see if there were more people returning.   
We knew that we had to go through Kyoto-2 and somehow made it across the enlarged Lake Biwa.   
The lake expanded since the 2nd Impact, so a boat had to be used for all our equipment.   
Kyoto-2 was located 5 miles north of the submerged Kyoto-1.   
We then made our way to the warehouse the Magi had indicated the computer link to be.   


**Third person POV**   
they made their way through the deserted city. Though there were many cars around, and shops seemingly open,   
not a soul was around. Here it seemed the whole cities' population simply didn't want to come back.   
Not a soul was seen, not even a stupid sniper! They eerily made their way to the building indicated on the computer printout map as the one housing the computer uplink to the Magi.   
After securing their bikes and provisions, they made their way into the building .   
A short time later they found the terminal and with their portable generator powered up the computer,   
and linked with the Magi. 

The Magi still had their sensors and cameras working. But only in the areas unaffected by Unit-00's explosion nor Lillith's assencion. The Magi then could only scan those areas and those were empty of life.   
The biggest surprise though was in the semi-destroyed Geofront. As one of the cameras panned though the Eva cages, all three pilots gasped. There in one piece was ...Unit-02!?! Right next to it was Unit-00!   
All three pilots gasped!   
Then as the camera moved to the opposite cage, there was Unit-01. "No, Mother, no" was all Shinji murmured   
"How the hell did they come back, and in one piece?" was all Asuka could say in disbelief as Shinji,   
and Rei were simply speechless. Asuka's thoughts were too of her mother's spirit.   
"It seemed that whatever power had brought us back from the LCL also brought back the Evas as well."   
Said Rei. 

"But why?" was all Shinji could say, shaking his head in frustration. 

"I do not know Shin-chan, but I would suggest that they are back because ... they will be needed."   
stated a now stoic Rei almost reversing herself back to her pre TI personality.   
Shinji seeing this, gathered her up in his arms and hugged her trying to get her back   
from the shock she was experiencing. Shinji was worried that Rei simply couldn't handle the thought of looking at, nor even piloting an Eva again. It was simply overwhelmed her. 

"You think she's going into shock Asuka?" Shinji looked at his other friend. 

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious. Here let me get her back to reality".   
Asuka then took Rei out of Shinji's arms and started a verbal tirade that would make any sailor in any navy blue. This shook Rei out of the state she was in. After she focused on her friends face as her tirade continued,   
she seemed to come back from the shock she experienced.   
"... so you better get you scrawny white skinned butt back to us, hear me Wonder girl!" yelled Asuka. 

"Thank you Asuka." was all she said. She nodded and gave her quiet understated smile of hers, this time to her friend. Asuka nodded back with a smirk on her face. That was enough excitement for them now,   
but then something else caught their attention.   
The monitor on the computer showed the cages again, and to their astonishment   
... the three Evas were seemingly being swallowed up one at a time by a large flat black circular disk .   
This really threw them for a loop. 

"What the hell happened?" asked Shinji 

"It's like they got swallowed up by a floating black hole!" was all Asuka could say. 

"They were taken by someone through a spatial portal of some kind" said Rei who was back to her now normal self. 

Asuka then said; "Then what should we do? We don't know who took them, or why?" 

"Maybe those people that are near Okoyama. Maybe they have an answer to this!" was all Shinji could think of. 

"They are the nearest to us, though this level of technology is far beyond what we are capable of on this planet."   
Rei added. 

"And, of they can pull that off, they certainly then know we're coming. When we get to the outskirts of Okoyama, we'll head for the military base there and bring some fire power ,... just in case," said Shinji 

"Ok, but I don't know that anything on that base will do us any good against something   
... that can swallow up an Eva." Asuka then looked like she zoned out.   
She started to shake, this somehow caused the memories of Unit-02's final battle.   
Asuka then fell down to the ground, and got into the same position she was in when the MP Evas tore her, and her Eva apart. Shinji then knelt down, grabbed her and hugged her giving her some hope that this will turn out ok.   
Rei then put her hand on Asuka's shoulder as her way to help.   
She started to calm down, then she looked Shinji in the eyes, and a wave of warmth and love overcame her.   
She then kissed Shinji. The kiss wasn't full of passion and romance, but was as heart felt and true as any they would have from then on. Rei kept her hand on Asuka the whole time, showing her support not just for Asuka, her friend, but for Shinji as well. 

"Thanks, I needed that!" She then turned him around towards Rei, who was looking at them.   
So, he stepped up to her and kissed her as well with the same love he had shown Asuka.   
He smiled at both of them, bringing them in a warm and kind hug, those given to the ones he loved.   
"You know at this rate you two are going to wear my lips out!" Shinji smiled trying to make light of the moment.   
as the girls smiled back. His little show of affection got the girls minds off their situation at least for a little while. 

**Apprehension**

As they made camp just outside Kyoto-2, Shinji was wondering if he was doing the right thing.   
Now that they knew the Evas were back, and that someone took them in such a mysterious way,   
how could he simply let it go.   
Maybe those people they were headed for had the answers, maybe not.   
But Shinji made up his mind that if the Evas were going to be used,   
he needed to find out why!   
If it was for a use he didn't agree with, he'd destroy the Evas himself.   
He hoped that it was for a good cause, because he didn't want to me manipulated anymore.   
Nor did he want the girls put in danger.   
So, he made up his mind up to find out what happened to the Evas.   
He slept a uneasy sleep even between the two girls he loved, he had too much on his mind to do otherwise.   


******************************************************************************************************* 

**Just outside Tokyo-2**

The First MP Eva to awake had made it to the first of his brethren. It had trekked to Nagoya, to a secret bunker and after opening some heavy and hidden doors, it touch the other Eva, a green on purple version to awaken, it did.   
But this Eva at first refused to take the commands from the white Eva. Eventually it complied and headed off to Sendai to revive the next Eva, while the first headed north to Niigata where another of it's brethren was located.   
Thought they all had S2 engines, their wings were useless, and their appendages had to be worked on to get them up to speed. Until all had gathered together to repair themselves, they would walk slowly and methodically to their destinations. The will of the first Eva was to prevail, and nothing was going to stop it.   
High above them, in a hidden part of space an entity was watching, and waiting for the slowed down mechas   
with some concern, but still confidant that they would keep to it's will, and gather to prepare to assault those   
... in Okayama!   


******************************************************************************************************* 

As all this was going on a diminutive scientist was admiring her handiwork.   
"Well my sub-space portals were big enough to get all three of you. I wonder why you came back?   
But now I have you all to myself, so let's start scanning you three and see what I can do with you to get ready for those brothers of yours when they come here!" As she started, she looked again at the three giant biomechanoids, and wondered why their pilots were heading to Okoyama?   
"Well I'll find out soon enough!" A cackle was the heard through the lab's cavernous expanse. 

In the next chapter, the pilots finally make it to Okoyama, and are met by an interesting individual.   
The MP Evas continue to make their way slowly towards activating the rest of the MP Evas,   
and that's just the start? 

**Chapter #5: Meet the Neighbors!**   
The trio arrive in the Awara Onsen outside of Kyoto-2 and find who still lives there, as well as why!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Nightmares!

**Disclaimers:**   
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc., are   
property of ADVision and Gainax. I only *wish* they were mine.   
This is a Re-write of my first stab at an Evangelion Fic. Let me tell you that up to chapter 24,   
I loved this anime, then as so many others it turned dark and   
painful, Though I didn't disagree with who Shinji ended up with, I still didn't like how the others were treated.   
So, this and my other Eva stories to come will focus on giving those characters a fair chance at a happy ending.   
So this is fair warning to a good amount of Waff, romance, and character development!   
So I am writing this story to show what I thought would be an alternate ending to the series   
where Rei and Asuka lived!   
Hopefully the creator of the series will make more movies and hopefully   
they will give us a more hopeful ending. Thanks to Andre Laval, ForbiddenExodia,   
and Ryan Xavier for prereading this revision!****

**Bonds of Love and Survival**

**Chapter 5: Nightmares!**

Author's Note: Due to my Pre-readers being unavailable, this chapter will be the Beta version until I can get it   
pre-read. If you want to help me with pre-reading my chapters, e-mail me! dennis_d@popmail.firn.edu> 

" "=Dialogue   
( )= Character's thoughts! 

**Cold Memories**

**Asuka's POV**: 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
GOD IT HURTS SO MUCH!   
THE LANCES!   
THEIR CLAWS ARE TEARING ME APAAAART!!!   
I CAN'T TAKE THE PAINNNN!   
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Oh God what happened?" I bolted up off the bed I was in!   
I was confused, scared for a few moments before a pair of warm and loving hands drew me back down towards an embrace.   
I had another nightmare, the same dream I have had nightly since we left Tokyo-3.   
Being in his arms comforted me so much, though I didn't always tell him that much, damn my fool pride!   
I was trying not to cry, and not suceeding very well.   
It now had become a nightly occurrence as he held me rocking me back and forth,not saying a word, while soothing my frazzled nerves. Then another hand rested itself on my shoulder.   
I lifted up my tear stained face to see my former rival, and now friend also trying to alleviate my fear.   
I smiled at the sympathetic look on her face as she squeezed my shoulder.   
How could I keep having these nightmares knowing that I was with those who cared so much about me?   
I just couldn't understand it!   
I had finally started to calm down when Rei went to the one of the trailers and came back with some water.   
I took it, drank it, and thanked her.   
We laid back down on the makeshift bed in the tent we were in to try to get some more sleep.   
But, as I was afflicted by these terrible dreams, so were my companions.   
our newfound closeness and caring have helped us all through these sleep deprived nights.   
I finally laid back down and fell back to sleep in the arms of my love and the comfort of my friend. 

I tired not to think of the images, and frightening memories that bonbarded my mind as I had dreamt earlier, then the realization that I was inhis arma allieviated those thoughts again. I alo knew that that comfort would be recipricated, as I knew that like a clock, I would be there for them. 

******************************************************************************************************* 

**Rei's POV:**

The Angel was infecting Unit-00, and my body proper, now up through my abdomen.   
I was screaming with pain afflicted by the Angel's effort in attempting to merge with me, and take control of Unit-00   
... and myself.   
In my final desperate attempt, to save my love, and the rest of humanity, I hit the auto-destruct button,   
and murmured my final words to my love; I love you!!   
Within one hour since Asuka's nightmare, was in tears and confusively crying.   
Ever since I was brought back by Shinji, I was acting much more like a human than I ever did before third impact.   
One of those all too human traits was having these horrible nightmares of my death play over again and again,   
every night since we left Tokyo-3. I didn't have the same self control I had before.   
Having all my memories restored as not help me cope withi this nightly torment, if not for him ... and her.   
Shinji and Asuka have been there for me to comfort me in their own ways, to explain things I do not understand, and to simply be there for me since we came back. They were here now.   
Especially in the nights when we all suffer through our own nightmares about how we died.   
Even though I merged with Lillith and helped Shinji in his decision to return. And though I was one an angel, I am human now, so open to human frailties, one being the ability to dream.   
To have pleasant and kind dreams, to have also the opposite as I am having now, ... is quite disheartening.   
I have not been able to stop these dreams, but I am fortunate to have them here.   
Shinji is my one reason to have returned, and the one I carish above all others.   
Asuka has made such a change, from the belligerant and violent person she was, to a caring and confident person she was becoming,   
I have also changed though not as obvious. I have begun to, how does Asuka put it, oh yes,   
"I have begun to open up!" my personality. But I can't seehow I have changed that much. I have to take the word of Shinji and Asuka on that. What had significantly changed is that we simply, ... have started to become ... friends   
though it is difficult for me to understand the concept.   
I have had Asuka's help in other areas of my emotional development. I am grateful for her help.   
If that is so, why do we still dream about our deaths? I am trying to ascertain this now.   
There may be some outside influence, maybe connected to the reappearence, and dissappearence of the Evas.   
I will try to find out more about these strange events when we come close to a community with a working computer network. But, until I have an answer, it is comforting to have both of them here. They give me a sense of ...hope.   
Hope that we can start our new lives, without such matters as the Evas, and those who have taken them. I know Shinji is worried of how they will be used, and After he briefed us of his concerns, Asuka and I affirmed our support for his efforts to find out their intentions.   
I would like to stay with Shinji, and Asuka for what I hope will be for my lifetime. Whether we are friends, or more, I want to stay with them. I hope this will never change. 

********************************************************************************************************* 

**Shinji's POV:**

Oh no not again! I can't keep going like this. Like clockwork, Asuka has her nightmare.   
Then after calming her down, an hour later Rei has hers. Then after calming her down, I get mine as well.   
It is so hard to get through the next day with this nightly grind. But, then I think of all that's happened,   
and all those who haven't come back. I didn't startle the two girls I chaerish, when I awoke from my disturbing dream,   
still having them here in my arms asleep helped me to live through this nightly sacrifice. 

I then pray to myself, hoping that whomever is influencing our subconscious to end these nightmares.   
"To whomever is taunting us with these nightmares,I plead that you stop and leave us to live out our lives,   
or if you are trying to manipulate us towards a goal, then be up front and reveal it to us!   
We can't take much more of this."   
I then remember seeing the tired eyes of my two angels as we try to get through the day following those sleepless nights.   
I hope that this will end soon, as it will eventually brake us whereever we end up.   
"So, please at least tell to us what you want. Because I can't take much more and neither can the girls."   
I know what I have decided, and the girls have agreed to living on, but why do these dreams haunt us?   
Maybe when we get to meet the people who live on the outskirts of Okoyama, These dreams will end.   
Maybe they might have a doctor to help us.I hope they do! I am going to make a new life for me and the girls,   
so no bloody nightmares are going to stop me from our chance at happiness, NOTHING!"   


**Author's Notes:**   
(I put this as an addendum to chapter 4, simply because it did happen the night they slept in the tent   
outside of Kyoto-2. But it was separate from chapter 4's main story line.   
So here it is as a separate chapter, I will add a chapter to compensate.) 

Now Back to Kyoto-2 and Our tired Trio!   
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Hot Springs Layover! (Shinji's POV)**

After breaking camp, I observed Rei and Asuka looking very tired and weary just as I was feeling.   
The Nightmares were darining our energies, and we had slowed down considerably Since we left Kyoto-2.   
I decided we needed a breather, a place to stay and rest. I then remembered when I had last been to a place   
where all I did was relax. Then it hit me, of course where else but there!   
I then look at the map and scanned it for a place to allow us to relax.   
We all needed a place to just chill for a day or two. I finally spotted the Awara Onsen outside of Kyoto-2. 

Now it was not on the way to Okoyama, but with the way I felt,and the girls looked, we needed it.   
So I suggested my idea to back track a bit and head by Gifu (We had passed it by 2 days ago),   
and see if the Awara Onsen was still viable.   
Asuka almost rammed me with a hug with glee, which landed us on the ground as Rei simply smiled   
and shook her head slightly enough to approve of my idea. She then helped us to our feet. 

We headed back by Gifu, and got to the hot springs (onsen) by night fall.   
We of course cased the compound and secured the area around the main pools and   
set up a room to put our supplies and also one for us to sleep in.   
We then just stood there, taking in the sight of the pools and spa. It was seemingly untouched as if no one had been there st all. but we knew that Third Impact had reached even this isolated spot.   
With a sqeeze of our hands we then bagan to unpack.   
We found a fireplace and had a good dinner of canned vegetables, with some ramen, and some hot tea.   
We had located enough supplies to keep us for a few weeks, and we decided to sat a few more days hopefully to allieviate the nightmares with using the hotsprings in the day.   
We finally decided on a week's stay and then we'd double our efforts to get to Okayama.   
Then we located the nearest pool to the room we were sleeping in.   
We decided that I would have a towel on my more private parts, while the girls used larger towels to cover theirs.   
I also located a smaller pool out of eye sight, where I would go when the girls wanted to wash themselves.   
Now even though we had pledged friendship to ourselves to each other, we where fifteen years old, so modesty,   
and my chance for a huge blood loss had to be accommodated. 

As we finally stepped into the heated and pure water, we had to get used to the temperature.   
We had brought with us some sake we had found in the hot springs hotel kitchen.   
Though lukewarm, it still gave us a warm feeling and though we got friendly,   
Rei stayed sober enough to keep us ... decent. (Sorry you hentais!)   
We did kiss and cuddle some, but eventually, the girls and I separated   
and used the soap available to wash ourselves.   
Since they had started to work together due to the injuries they woke up with a month back,   
they washed each other as they had done before we left Tokyo-3.   
I stayed in the other pool and washed myself.   
But within 5 minutes the girls asked me back and wanted to wash my back.   
So, keeping the towel in front of me and sitting on a stool, the girls washed my back   
and sides as this seem to satisfy their washing of me. What took longer and had me lose a little blood,   
as they asked me to wash their backs. I was hesitant to answer until they said that all they wanted was a massage.   
So as Rei took to soak back in the pool, I rubbed the kinks out of Asuka's back and shoulders. 

My aunt whom I had stayed with before I piloted Eva, had shown me how to massage someone   
because my uncle had wrenched his back in an accident and needed daily massages.   
I was used as a back-up for my aunt to help my uncle through most of his painful recovery.   
Now I was using those skills to help the girls I cared for.   
Within 10 minutes Asuka had fallen asleep with a smile on her face.   
It felt really good that I could give her some comfort without having to have the threat of a slap as a reward.   
I had Rei help me get her to the bedroom we shared, and I went back to the pool area as Rei helped a groggy Asuka to bed.   
I repeated the process again wmassaging Rei and though she never fell asleep there on the pool's deck,   
like Asuka, Rei also became tired and sleepy.   
I felt a great deal of satisfaction as I then led Rei to our bedroom.   
Asuka was fast asleep, and didn't seem to be having her nightly nightmare.   
That alone made this trip worthwhile. 

As Rei dressed in the bedroom, I secured the onsen building, putting up a Laser security net we procured From Nerv   
to give us at least a 20 second warning, enough time to grab our weapons and be ready for anything, or anyone!   
When I got back, I had a wonderful sight in front of me. Now normally I usually when we slept,   
and At Asuka's insistance, I occupied the middle, between the girls when we slept,   
more for the girls being able to both be next to me,and having the advantage of them getting to the bathroom easier.   
I had no real problem with this as I noted both seem to do a once a night bathroom run. 

But tonight, it seemed that Asuka will be in the center, because when Rei had fallen asleep,   
Asuka had turned around and slept behind Rei in a spooning position.   
Since Asuka took up the middle of the futon we where using, I laid down and spooned in behind Asuka,   
and felt that for at least tonight, we could have a good night's sleep. 

We did! 

But ... it would be the last for awhile. Even after we arrived in Okoyama,   
and had our new neighbors, the nightmares continued, until a fateful day in our near future,   
When they became Real! 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**A Mad Scientist's Lab**

She was perplexed, confused and somewhat ticked off.   
The diminutive scientist that had taken the Evas, and had anticipated the pilots arrival that morning   
was thwarted by the fact that the pilots had back tracked to an Onsen between Gifu and Kyoto-2.   
"Why did they go there? What would be there that they would need?"   
She questioned herself as she then had a spark of realization.   
"Of course, They need to relax, especially with what they had gone through."   
You see Washu had not only procured the three Evas, she had down loaded the whole contents of   
the Magi computers into her computer core.   
She had read what she could about NERV, The "E" project, and the Human Instrumentality project,   
as well as the psychological profiles of all three pilots.   
But, there was a gaping hole in the data when it came to the first and second angels that she knew to have been there.   
Plus the lack of background on the first child, Pilot Rei Ayanami.   
She decided that she'd do a battery of tests and question them when they arrived. 

She then decided to go and continue her work with her three new toys.   
Then an alarm went off. She had designated this particular alarm for when all the MP Evas   
... were activated! 

"Damn it's too soon, even if they are moving as slow as molasses."   
Then, the scientist made a decision. She would have to go and meet the pilots   
who were now at an onsen between Gifu, and Kyoto-2.   
As she brought up her holopad, then typed in the coordinates for the Awara onsen,   
a sub-space portal appeared and she stepped in and disappeared into it. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Well what we have here is a meeting of the ex-Eva pilots, and a diminutive red headed scientist.   
But that is in the next chapter: **A New Family**

A.N.- Some will argue that the pilots, especially Asuka is a bit OOC. Well I see the events of the Third Impact as a change.   
Not only the obvious changes on earth, but the views of the pilots in their trek to a new and better life.   
Now I can say you'll see more of the "Old" Asuka in the future chapters, but her feelings for Shinji, as well as Rei's will become very apparent and open! Why, Well All I'll say i that they will have an excellent example.   
Nuff said!   
  



	6. A New Family

**Disclaimers:**   
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc., are   
property of ADVision and Gainax. I only *wish* they were mine.   
This is a Re-write of my first stab at an Evangelion Fic. Let me tell you that up to chapter 24,   
I loved this anime, then as so many others it turned dark and   
painful, Though I didn't disagree with who Shinji ended up with, I still didn't like how the others were treated.   
So, this and my other Eva stories to come will focus on giving those characters a fair chance at a happy ending.   
So this is fair warning to a good amount of Waff, romance, and character development!   
So I am writing this story to show what I thought would be an alternate ending to the series   
where Rei and Asuka lived!   
Hopefully the creator of the series will make more movies and hopefully   
they will give us a more hopeful ending. Thanks to ForbiddenExodia, and Ryan Xavier for prereading this revision! 

**Bonds of Love and Survival**

**Chapter: 6. A New Family**

**Author's Note**: Due to my Pre-readers being un available, this chapter will be the Beta version until I can get it   
pre-read. If you want to help me with pre-reading my chapters, e-mail me! dennis_d@popmail.firn.edu> 

**Shinji's POV: A wake up call!**   
A knocking of the front door to the Onsen's building we were staying in woke us up.   
Alarmed, Asuka grabbed the handgun I gave her and took up a post behind a cabinet where she had a view of the door.   
She was the best shot at close range of all 3 of us. I had Rei go behind one of the doors off to the side   
to cover me from the opposite side of the Onsen's entrance. I had my side arm ready as I made my way towards the door.   
As I got near the door, which had a glass window on the upper part of the door, I saw a girl about our age   
with spiky bright red hair, even more red than Asuka's, green eyes, and she was wearing a green and black uniform,   
though it didn't seem military, it seemed more like a school uniform in nature.   
I looked behind me and pointed to my eye to both my companions as a way to communicate to them to keep an eye out.   
I turned back to the door, where the girl was smiling and showed us the victory sign as a form of greeting I think,   
I definitely saw that as strange. But, I opened the door anyway and greeted her. 

"Hello, what can I do for you?" I said. 

"Hello, I am Little Washu, The Greatest Scientific Genius In the Universe!" stated the diminutive girl with the utmost confidence. 

"Ah, Aren't you kinda young to be that?" I asked, doubting her.   
She gave me a glare that would put Asuka's to shame but within a second her demeanor changed back   
to that previous confident smirk. 

"Well I guess I'll have to prove it to you won't I Sonny!" she said. 

I then within 5 seconds I, Asuka and Rei, were floating 5 feet above the Onsen's floor,   
...without our weapons. They were laying in front of Washu's feet.   
Obviously we all had confused looks on our faces.   
We then heard a steady stream of verbal insults in both German and Japanese from Asuka.   
That was quickly silenced by a gag that popped on Asuka's face. She tried futily to pull the gag off. 

"I need you attention, not your comments" stated the girl calling herself Little Washu   
wagging a finger on the now gaged Asuka.   
"OK", I said, "you have our attention, now can you put us down and we'll hear you out?"   
"OK", she answered and we fell the five feet to the floor. After we got up, brushed our selves off,   
grabbed and held back a furious Asuka from maiming Washu, we listened to what she had to say!   
"I live with my family just outside Okayama at the Masaki shrine.   
As you may have already noticed I am not your typical human."   
I nodded to Rei, and then she proceeded to the room with our supplies,   
she returned with the portable scanner from the supply cart behind one of the quad-tracs. 

after Rei scanned Washu, she then declared that "Washu had an AT-Field" then she looked ...confused.   
"But it is glowing green, not blue like an angel, nor red like an EVA's, Right!" stated Washu. 

All 3 of us were confused because Washu was absolutely right!   
They looked at the scanner with disbelief. Washu was definietly not normal.   
Then her cackling and nasally voice added."Listen, let me finish what I have to say and   
then you can ask questions OK"!! she said! All three nodded yes, even Asuka who forgot she still nhad the gag on.   
"As I said my family lives outside Okayama, and we are not your typical family."   
"We figured that" I said, and we nodded our heads, then she went on; "We are for the most part Aliens, from another planet.   
I and my daughters, my great grand daughter, my son-in-law, his 2 other wives, my husband, and all our kids are wholly or partially alien. The only one who is human is my great grand daughters husband."   
We had ... confused looks on our faces.   
"Did you all get that or do you want me to repeat that again?" (She was obviously getting frustrated. As were we!)   
"No", I said, "but you didn't answer my original question Washu."   
Oh But would you please call me, Little Washu! We looked at her with puzzled looks! 

"Oh Yeah you are right." she said. "Well I know you three were the Eva pilots down in Tokyo-3 and well,   
to cut to the chase, six Production Model Evas are headed right here probably to kill us,   
... and we need your help with them. We'd be willing to put you three up with us if you can help us?   
What ja say?" she smiled a very cheesy smile. 

We all had a grave look as she finished her statement. None of us were even contemplating having to pilot again.   
After a few seconds to understand what Washu had just said. Then a revelation came to us,   
"That's why we've been having those nightmares." stated Asuka, after she yanked off the gag.   
Rei, and I agreed, "The dreams we've been having,"I said with sadness, "it wasn't from our past,   
but a possible premonition of our future." I must have looked even more grave than before. Washu's expression changed as well. But before she could ask, I then grabbed both girls in my arms, around their waists.   
"I promised Asuka and Rei, that we'd start a new life here, away from the Evas."   
The girls then looked at me with eyes that told me what was it in their hearts. I nodded to them and answered Washu.   
"I cannot tell you Washu that we would want to get back into those killing machines." 

I then detailed to Washu, our battles with the angels, the innocent victims, our sacrifices, including us dying   
and the final battles with the Production Evas in Tokyo-3. I then took them in a tight hug.   
"I am not going to lose Rei or Asuka to that again!" (I was raising my voice as I made my last statement.)   
Washu then nodded yes and said;   
"Well, you can still stay with us, we have a security field around our valley   
and out here those Evas will make you three mush if you stay".   
"Even if we don't help fight them?" I asked.   
"We would have asked you if you wanted to stay even if the Evas weren't coming." answered Washu   
convincing us of her sincerity. 

We then excused ourselves to another room, and discussed Washu's offer. Asuka was first to speak.   
"I don't know, Shinji. I mean what if the MP Evas attack and they can't keep them at bay?" She was slightly shivering.   
I took her hand in mine."I as well have apprehensions on Miss Washu's and her families abilities to defend themselves against six Production Model Evas." He took hand in his as well.   
Rei then looked at Shinji, as Asuka watched him as well. "Girls, it seemed that Washu may have a point.   
They seem to be coming whether we like it or not. I would take their offer, since I have the feeling that Washu may have some of the answers about our missing Evas. She may even know where they are, and why they were taken."   
To myself I said,"As well as who may be behind the revived production Evas. I also knew that Washu is right. We would be little more than a foot note to any MP Evas out here. We were defenseless!"   
After talking to Asuka and Rei, we finally agreed to go with Little Washu!   
We then took a final dip in the Onsen to clean up and packed the supply carts   
and after we hooked them back up to the Quad-tracs ,   
she led us to a portal, and all four of us rode our motorbikes through it into the Masaki Valley. 

*********************************************************************************************************   
***Author's Note:** Reminder, the Tenchi Series all occurred in between 1993 to now (2001), As you know it's 2016 in the EVA's world now, so that's why some of the Tenchi clan have kids!* 

**A New Home**

Washu had opened the portal,(which looked very similar to the ones the Evas were swallowed up by.)   
and we entered the Masaki Valley. We rode onto an escarpment facing the valley.   
We then looked above us where we saw a dome like structure which looked similar to an A.T. Field, only green that encompassed the whole valley from the ridge we were on, to the far mountain on the other side of the valley.   
It suddenly winked out as we drove down into the valley.   
As soon as we cleared the area the security field popped back up and we continued on down the ridge   
towards a house next the the valley's lake. thw valley seemed very pristine, and well kept   
not like the way the land looked even inland in Nagoya, or Kyoto-2.   
It seemed this family was either very lucky or had enough power to deflect the results of Third Impact.   
It definietly made a difference to me, and with the girls and their looks on their faces,   
I knew it made that same difference to them.   
As we made our way closer to the house we noticed a group of people gathered.   
We stopped there and were met by over a dozen people, all Wshu affirmed were the Masaki Family. 

As introductions were made by Washu, I finally understood what she was talking about when it came to her family.   
First she introduced us and who we were. Then came the family's introductions.   
First was the head of the family Tenchi Masaki who we learned is the Crown Prince of a Planet called Jurai, ...   
and he had three wives!!!   
I and Asuka's jaws hit the ground, Rei quirked an eyebrow reminicent of a certain Vulcan science officer   
from a long ago television series. He ...had ... three ... wives! 

After we were brought back to reality via Washu's nasaly voice, Washu then continued the introductions   
His first wife, the former space pirate Ryoko( she was Washu's daughter, how? We'll ask her later!),   
their children, son Yousho who looked about 8 years old, and a 18 year old Daughter named Mayuka   
His second wife, Ayeka, was 1st Princess of Jurai, and their son Suko, 6 years old.   
Finally, his 3rd wife Sasami, 2nd Princess of Jurai with their daughter Achika, 2 years old. 

Little Washu (Who then transformed to a 30 year old woman, [again We'd talk to her later about that!])   
introduced her husband, Yousho.Tenchi's grandfather, Washu's other daughter Ryo-Oki,   
a girl who can transform to a furry Animal that's a combination of a rabbit, and a cat.   
Finally, Tenchi's father Nobuyuki and his wife Mihoshi, with their infant daughter Tenko, 6 months old. 

After the introductions were finished, we all made for the house and had an excellent dinner, prepared by Sasami.   
It was and interesting situation because they accepted us and seemed to carry on as any family would.   
I t brought back memories of me, Asuka and Misato, and our daily dinners. Now that wasn't the same because of the Yabisi beer, and being hit by Asuka, but the atmosphere and talk was the same though not as boisterous as this was.   
Haveing dozen people. plus us was different and it made us much more calm about what we had to discuss with them   
after dinner. 

**After Dinner Conversation**

We then explained what we had told Washu earlier.   
We then explained to the whole family about how our previous lives and how the pain of being an Eva pilot was all consuming.   
then we detailed the plan from the group SEELE, how they caused the Second Impact, and let Adam, the first angel vaporize Antarctica, and kill 3 billion souls.   
Of our mothers being used as the souls of the Evas, of Naoko Akagi manipulations that caused my,   
and Asuka's mother's souls to be held in the cores of the Evas, and in a ironic twist of having Naoko's soul in the Unit-00 that was piloted by Rei herself. Then came   
the battles, the physical and mental punishment, my fathers goals and manipulations to have his scenario circumvent SEELE's.   
Then we recounted , each of us our personal experiences with Nerv and the Evas. 

Next, Rei explained her origins, and sacrifices   
(I held her hand when she recounted those parts in her montone and emotionless tone).   
Asuka then recounted how she grew up, seeing her mother change overnight from a loving and determined person,   
to one who didn't care about others and had subsituted her for a doll, and then to see them hanging there   
...in front of them. She had decided then, that no one would hurt or leave her again.   
Eva became her life and throughout the battles that was all important.   
I then reached up from the seat next to her, and held her hand as I held Rei's hand with my other.   
Then she recounted battle with the 15th angel.   
She swallowed hard then slowly meticulaously recounted how the angel was driving all her walls down, sifting through the contents of her memories, bringing back all the repressed memories, and the revelationthat she never accepted her mother's death!(She then broke down as I held her.) She looked up ans smiled at me, knowing i was there for her.   
She got back up and then, finally, explained the events of the last battle with the MP Eva's, and then ... Third Impact!   
I was the lone one to recount what I could since Asuka was crying quietly by my side, and ony other side was Rei who was silent and stoic, as I went on.   
I explained the final assecsion of Lillith from what I remembered and of course the MP-Es   
ramming their copies of The Lance of Longenius through the mid sections.   
The swirl of talks with different people, the ideas, the colors.   
Finally the final merging with Lillith, and my decision to come back to this earth. 

When I finally finished, there was a good minute of silence, broken by Tenko's girgling in her mother's arms.   
Even the children understood the gravity of our story.   
They understood, the why's for us not being able to pilot.   
Washu got up and walked in front of us, motioning all three of us to get up.   
I can say with all certainty that we will not lookat you any less for not piloting, but can you help us in other ways?   
We looked at each other and then nodded in agreement   
We did promise to help them prepare for the coming battle with the Production EVAs.   


We also heard from them about their adventures, and how they survived the Second Impact   
by living in Washu's sub-space lab until all three of us appeared in Tokyo-3.   
When Second Impact occured they had hid In Washu' Lab   
For about 6 months Washu had converted one of the five planets that made up her lab to agriculture.   
She had a copy of the Masaki home made and everyone stayed there.   
The only ones that stayed outside the lab until Third Impact were Katsuhito and Nobuyuki   
The Priest kept the shrine and home up and clean while Nobuyuki had to keep an income coming into the family.   
With all the rebiulding of cities throughout Japan, he had no problems in doing that. .   
This was also the time right after Second Impact that Tenchi had made his decision about who he would marry.   
He choose Ryoko, and Ayeka, then 6 years later, Sasami.   
He explained that after such a catastrophe in which so many people and families lost their lives   
he didn't want to lose those he cared about the most. He then kissed and hugged all three of his wives.   
Washu then stated;   
"I have been monitoring you Three since the Third Impact happened there." She then looked at me,   
" Shinji, am I right in that you had been the one to decide to return from instrumentality   
and not merging with the rest of humanity?"   
That question shook me for a moment,then after some moments to compose an answer I said;   
"I could not agree to merge with the rest of humanity, even though it was Rei who wanted to merge with me,"   
(I sqeezed her hand) "because I could not live with what happened to Asuka, Rei, Misato, and the others.   
I wanted to give them the choice to come back if they wanted to. I also wanted ... to punish myself."   
Both girls tightened her hugs on him as he continued. 

"I figured that to live alone was a just punishment for what I had done."(He looked at his fiance's)   
But I had forgotten that I let them decide to come back, ... come back to the joy, and pain of life.   
They had a choice to stay in an artificial gelatinous bliss, or face life with all it's happiness, as well as all it's sorrows.   
I had even forgotten to see Rei, Asuka and even Misato again. So, I decided to go back,   
and I know the Rei who met me above Tokyo-3 understood that"   
(Throughout what I had said, I had each of the girls in my arms I hugged both girls as I finished.)   
"That would explain how more people were returning around the world." answered Washu. 

I'm getting reading from my sensors that ther are more and more people rising from the LCL , and the volume of the LC in the sea, as well as that in orbit around the earth is shrinking." Washu then looked at the three pilots.   
That means more for these Evas to hunt down. But we'll deal with them, and deal with them now or they will ravage those coming back."   
"We'll be ready Mom, And so will the Evas you have right?" Ryoko stated.   
"You have Evas?" I asked Washu.   
"Yup! Yours!" 

*********************************************************************************************************   
**Some news**

For the next week we became accustomed to the Masaki residence, and it's chores.   
We started by helping them with all the data we had on the EVAs,   
The girls and I were tested in her lab by Little Washu over the first few days that we stayed there.   
She found out we all had no residual effects from the Third Impact. She then sat us down and explained.   
She started with Rei. "Rei, I have gotten some information about you, so can you tell me ... if you are sterile?"   
Asuka then reacted before Rei could answer.   
"Listen, Rei had her first period last week, and it seems to me that she isn't sterile."   
A flowerpot slammed into the top of her head.   
"Don't speak unless spoken to!" was all Washu said, as Asuka got the hint ,   
glared at her and simply crossed her arms and hurrumped! 

Rei finally spoke,"What Asuka said is true. I hope to be able to have children when it is ... proper."   
She then looked at Shinji, who smiled at her. 

"Well, lets make sure!" Washu then made a wand-like device appear and waved it over and around Rei.   
" Yup, sure looks like you have all the plumbing there.   
Just a blood sample and we'll make certain you can have Shinji's baby."   
She then looked for a reaction from any one of us three.   
We just looked at each other, then a smile first came to Rei, then Asuka smirked,   
while I contemplated the ramafications of our future as my cheeks reddened as red as apples. 

**Settling in!**

We also started sharing in the family chores. I helped Tenchi and his son Yousho with working the fields   
on the agriculture planet in Washu's lab.   
Due to this, I became close to Tenchi, and His son Yousho. We talked about many things and I became more comfortable with the Jurian Prince, he reminded me if ... Kaji.   
I began to appreciate his position on not taking the throne until this crisis was averted.   
He told me Of Ayeka's father's insistance on him taking the throne when they got married.   
Tenchi, seeing his home planet in the upheaval it's in refused to do that and simply stated that he and his family would help earth through this. Then when he was sure that the planet was safe he would consider Emperor Asuza's offer. 

Asuka and Rei helped the women with their duties.   
That meant cleaning the house and doing the daily chores that is expected of the girls there .   
This was .. different and not to Asuka's liking, but for now she would do it. Rei was indifferent about it and simply followed What was asked of her.   
Washu told me later what she did next. 

Washu soon saw the need for the girls to do something more to their expertise, she also saw the simmering volcano that was Asuka, doing the laundry which reminded of her daughter when she first helped the others with the chores.   
She smiled and chuckled. She knew how to diffuse Asuka, so she then commandeered them to help her organize   
and interpret data she got from the Magi computers.   
We also got some self defense and bokken training from Yousho (Tenchi's Grandfather).   
And throughout all the knocks and bruises we all became better and more agile.   
Through all this, they never again asked us to pilot the Nerv Eva's they were preparing for the coming battle   
with the MP Evas.   
We asked Washu if these were the same Evas that we had last battled in Tokyo-3?   
She said yes, and that from the data she got as with our Evas, they appeared but at different locations in Japan, seven in all.   
The seemed to have activated each other by touch and all then headed for Okayama and the Masaki's valley.   
Washu finally determined that the Eva's have stopped around the valley in a circle with a radius of fifty miles.   
She calculated that as soon as they moved, they would be here within four days.   
She also noticed that one Eva was on the move walking around in a path to each of the Evas in that circle,   
spending several hours with each before moving on to the next one. Washu surmized that the one who was leading them was also repairing them. How? She didn't know. But it was becoming more evident that when that lead Eva finished the circuit of its path, then the Evas would move as one towards them. 

********************************************************************************************************* 

**Concerns and Answers**

It seems now that I, Asuka and Rei were concerned about the same thing!   
As I had started daily bokken practice with Tenchi and both Yousho's,   
the girls were being led by the Masaki women to the Onsen!   
This was a floating island filled with hot springs and bathing pools,   
were they went to relax and chat about their families and their adventures.   
All of this was new to the former female EVA pilots, and after picking up their jaws from the floor   
Asuka and Rei were led inside. 

After some instruction and time for adjustment, they settled into one of the larger pools.   
They started first thanking the Masaki's on this and allowing them to live there.   
all the women nodded and then passed the Sake'   
Those present with Asuka and Rei were Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami (Tenchi's wives),   
and Washu (Mihoshi was at home taking care of her infant daughter).   
After fielding many questions about the EVA's and the Third Impact, Rei and Asuka then began their round of questions beginning with how all the girls got to Earth, The Planet Jurai, The Galaxy Police, Galactic Union, and how the family survived through the Third Impact(A more detailed explanation than what Washu gave earlier). 

After almost 2 hours of conversation, the subject shifted to Tenchi and how he married his 3 wives.   
Ryoko began (Being the first wife) that through several years of adventures   
and escapades that she and Ayeka had fought literally on a daily basis over Tenchi's love.   
Asuka then asked what changed this? 

**** We now change scenes to the shrine's practice grounds ** (Third person POV!)**

Shinji had finished practicing his bokken lessons with Tenchi, His son Yousho, and His Grandfather Yousho.   
he then asked Tenchi to stay a minute and then began asking him questions about his relationships with his wives.   
As with The girls in the Onsen, he went through similar questions that were being asked by the female EVA pilots   
to the Tenchi's wives and Mother-in-law.   
Shinji then took the opportunity to ask Tenchi how he had fell in love and married his wives.   
He further explained that he wanted to know this because he had the same problem with Rei and Asuka,   
being that he now knew he had fallen for both of them and had already pledged his friendship for them.   
He wanted to take them away from their horrible memories, from the Evas, Nerv, and the Third Impact and Instrumentality.   
Tenchi asked, "Do you really love both of them equally and wholly, doing anything, even at the cost of your life for them?"   
"I have given my life for them, well almost."   
He explained the reasons he battled the 3rd angel to save Rei from fighting and how he risked his life to save Asuka,   
with the 8th angel in the volcano.   
"Would they risk their lives for you?" asked Tenchi in a serious tone.   
"They both died (now with a heavy sigh) doing that, to protect me! Those were the worse 2 days of my life, not being able to protect them and seeing them die to protect me",   
He started slowly sobbing, Tenchi put his arm around Shinji's shoulder to comfort him.   
After Shinji calmed down Tenchi acknowledged that the three are really in love.   
Tenchi asked, "Why did he give them Friendship rings, and not engagment rings?"   
Shinji had to take a few moments to answer, and then taking two black boxes from his pocket.   
"I didn't want to force this on them. It was enough for me to have their friendship."   
"You were scared they might refuse, right?"   
Shinji only nodded in agreement.   
"Listen, from what you've told me, and from What we have heard from you three, you shouldn't keep this away from them. Beleive me I died by thinking the same way!"   
What? Died, what do you mean?" Shinji asked in surprise.   
So Tenchi related his dating, and the Depression he sunk into as he realized that he loved them both equally and wholly.   
"I was in the same place your in now and yes we all have risked our lives for each other as this came to be!" 

**** We now return to the Onsen ****

Ryoko said "Tenchi had had enough of the fights and finally agreed to date both of us as long as there were no more fights,   
so like two giddy school girls who got their way, we both agreed".   
As Ryoko explained through that year that Tenchi dated both Ryoko and Ayeka,   
he slowly and helplessly fell in love ... with both of them.   
Now this would have made the girls very happy at least knowing that he loved them, but, it was the opposite.   
Rei asked "Why were they not happy?" Ryoko answered in a more somber tone;   
"Towards the end of that year, Tenchi fell into a deep depression because ,with what we found out later,   
was the inability for Tenchi to choose between us!" Ryoko gave ayeka a sad look.   
"We were both at a loss as to why he had become sullen and shunned the whole family,   
always wanting to be alone and he simply one day stopped our dates." 

Ryoko wearily looked at Ayeka, who then continued the story,   
explaining that both of them became deeply concerned about Tenchi's depression.   
"We were so distressed when he began to withdraw from not just both of us, but everyone else.   
He stayed to himself joining us for meals and when he had to, otherwise he kept to himself.   
This hurt Ryoko and myself most deeply. Asuka and Rei could see the sadness in all the women as Ayeka continued.   
It started to dawn on them the similarity to their situation with Shinji prior to Third Impact.   
As Washu took over a now sullen Ayeka she continued;   
"All of us then went to Lord Katsuhito (Yousho) expressing our concerns and asked for guidance on how to best help Tenchi.   
After a minute of pondering, Yousho spoke, "When one cares for all, and is hurt by this,   
then those affected by that love should give that love back as One! "   
"I had understood what my future husband had said, but did not explain this meaning to them.   
It was one of the few times where he had been clear and concise with his advise." Answered Washu, a small smile on her face.   
"That both should love him, and not make him decide between the two." stated a surprised Ayeka.   
Washu continued," And so Ayeka and Ryoko scanned through Jurai Law with my help.   
We came up with two solutions about Marriage in Jurai law! 

**** We now change back to the shrine's practice grounds ****

Tenchi then explained how he was helped out of his depression with the surprising cooperation of Ryoko and Ayeka.   
"One day, they had asked me earlier to meet with both of them, so after promises of not fighting, I agreed.   
They came to me one night after dinner, to my room. As they came in, they didn't not antagonize each other   
and were quite civil. But, in the back of my mind I was puzzled why both of them wanted to see me?   
It had to be who I will choose to marry! I soon became nervous seeing them at my door, that either would force me to choose,   
or my indecisiveness may force both of them to leave me. So, I was quite nervous and scared when they joined me.   
I'm sure they saw just how nervous I was because to my surprise, they each laid one hand on each of mine smiling at me,   
this did calm me down." Then they spoke; 

"We were concerned that you have been depressed and really down in the dumps, Tenchi...." Ryoko looked at Ayeka. 

Ayeka continued, "So, Lord Tenchi, we wanted to talk to you about what drew you to this depressed state,   
and how it might be solved!" 

Tenchi then started getting nervous, but a reassuring squeeze from both girls calmed him down. 

Ryoko then said, "Well, Ayeka looked up some Jurian law that might apply......." 

".... to our situation!" Ayeka concluded. 

Tenchi asked nervously,"Ah, girls? How does Jurian law solve my being depressed?"   
See I didn't think the girls knew My reason for being depressed, Boy was I wrong. he said to Shinji. 

Ryoko then said, "Hear us out Tenchi, dear." 

"I blinked when Ryoko said "dear"added Tenchi 

Ayeka then said, "Oh, Tenchi, my love, you will understand quite clearly" 

"I heard "My Love?!?! Now what's going on here," Tenchi continued to tell Shinji. 

"So, you see Shinji, at that moment I was probably the most depressed and confused teenager in Japan,   
probably in the universe!"   


Want to see what happens next? Well that's in Chapter 7!   
I have written so much, That I will finish when I finish,   
so I don't know how many chapters this will go, just know it won't be soon!   
  


**Disclaimer and Foreword**: Tenchi Muyo! and its characters are copyrights and   
trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and whoever else may own the rights to it, so   
please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway. However, this   
story is my original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and   
claim it as your own.   



	7. The Story Continues!

**Disclaimers:** Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc., are property of ADVision and Gainax. I   
only *wish* they were mine. This is a Re-write of my first stab at an Evangelion Fic. Let me tell you that up to chapter 24, I   
loved this anime, then as so many others it turned dark and painful, Though I didn't disagree with who Shinji ended up with, I   
still didn't like how the others were treated. So, this and my other Eva stories to come will focus on giving those characters a   
fair chance at a happy ending. So this is fair warning to a good amount of WAFF, romance, and character development! So I   
am writing this story to show what I thought would be an alternate ending to the series where Rei and Asuka lived! Hopefully   
the creator of the series will make more movies and hopefully they will give us a more hopeful ending. 

2.**Disclaimer and Foreword:** Tenchi Muyo! and its characters are copyrights and trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and   
whoever else may own the rights to it, so please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway. However, this story is   
my original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and claim it as your own. 

Thanks to ForbiddenExodia, Tex James and Ryan Xavier for pre-reading this revision!****

** Bonds of Love and Survival**

**Chapter: 7 The Story Continues!**

***** We now change back to the shrine's practice grounds ********

Tenchi then explained how he was helped out of his depression with the surprising cooperation of Ryoko and Ayeka. "One day,   
they had asked me earlier to meet with both of them, so after promises of not fighting, I agreed. They came to me one night   
after dinner, to my room. As they came in, they didn't not antagonize each other and were quite civil. But, in the back of my   
mind I was puzzled why both of them wanted to see me? It had to be who I will choose to marry! I soon became nervous   
seeing them at my door, they either would force me to choose, or my indecisiveness may force both of them to leave me. So, I   
was quite nervous and scared when they joined me. I'm sure they saw just how nervous I was because to my surprise, they each   
laid one hand on each of mine smiling at me, this did calm me down." 

Then they spoke; "We were concerned that you have been depressed and really down in the dumps, Tenchi...." Ryoko looked at   
Ayeka. 

Ayeka continued, "So, Lord Tenchi, we wanted to talk to you about what drew you to this depressed state, and how it might be   
solved!" 

Tenchi then started getting nervous, but a reassuring squeeze from both girls calmed him down. 

Ryoko then said, "Well, Ayeka looked up some Jurian law that might apply…" 

".... To our situation!" Ayeka concluded. 

Tenchi asked nervously, "Ah, girls? How does Jurian law solve my being depressed?" See I didn't think the girls knew my   
reason for being depressed, Boy was I wrong. He said to Shinji. 

Ryoko then said, "Hear us out Tenchi, dear." 

"I blinked when Ryoko said 'dear ,'" added Tenchi. 

Ayeka then said, "Oh, Tenchi, my love, you will understand quite clearly." 

"I heard "My Love?!?!" Now what's going on here," Tenchi continued to tell Shinji. 

"So, you see Shinji, at that moment I was probably the most depressed and confused teenager in Japan, probably in the   
universe!" 

******************************************************************************************************** 

**** We now return to the Onsen ****

"So what happened? What was your solution?!?" asked an exasperated Asuka, with an equally worried Rei looking on, who   
were staring at Sasami who continued the story 

"Well, the solution was quite simple." Ryoko and Ayeka looked at each other with a smile, which further confused Tenchi.   
They placed a book in his lap open to a certain page. 

Ayeka pointed to a section that she had marked before, "Any Jurian Prince of the Jurai Royal Family can have anyone he   
chooses to be his wife." 

Tenchi interrupted "But, Ayeka I." Both girls brought one finger to his lips, which stopped him from asking further. 

Ryoko continued from where Ayeka left off, ".... And, that Prince can marry more than one if he chooses." 

As both girls waited quietly, Tenchi remained silently still for close to a minute (the longest minute in Ayeka's and Ryoko's   
lives). They grew more nervous as Tenchi stayed silent. 

"So, what happened?" asked a now nervous Rei, holding Asuka's equally shaking hand. 

Sasami continued, "Well, my sister and Ryoko quietly said his name to him, and he finally broke his stupor. Without changing   
expression, he began tearing through his room like a madman!" All of the girls except Rei and Asuka began giggling at the   
thought. Rei looked at them then at Asuka trying to understand what was so funny about that. 

Noticing the confused looks Washu added to their tale, "Well when he finally found what he was looking for he was muttering   
something about thinking it was one. When he turned back towards the girls he opened a box towards them." 

"It was a wedding band!" Squealed Ayeka like a little school girl while fingering a ring on her hand. 

"Actually it was two rings," added Ryoko who also was fingering a ring on her hand. 

"My Yousho had given him a box with two wedding rings in it before, but he had thought it was just one ring. His mother had   
given it to him to give to his wives but he had never used them." Supplied Washu to the growing looks of confusion. 

Sasami piped in, "He then looked at both of his loves, seeing their looks on their faces, took the rings swiftly out and put them   
on their fingers and asked them to marry him right there!" All of the girls now were laughing, snickering or smiling at the   
story. "They both jumped on him, and all three landed in a pile on Tenchi's bed, both girls attacking him with kisses and   
hugs!" 

******************************************************************************************************* 

****Back to the shrine's practice grounds****

"So, You have had a similar experience with you girls as I have Tenchi." stated an admiring Shinji. 

"Well, it seems that we have!" answered an amused Tenchi! 

"Wait, How did you then marry Sasami, ...and why?" Asked a now confused Shinji. 

"Well, that is a different story, but I will tell you one big piece of advice." He put his arm on the boy's shoulders. "When your   
wives have made up their minds and they are in agreement, give way and do what they say, because you'll have no chance to   
win! Got it!" Said Tenchi. 

"Yes, But why are you telling me this?" asked Shinji. 

"Because that's one reason I married Sasami!" Seeing the perplexed look on Shinji's face, Tenchi continued, "You may or may   
not know but Sasami was only 12 when I married Ayeka and Ryoko!" 

"No, I didn't know that" Answered Shinji. 

"Well, What I didn't know was that Sasami was deeply in love with me too, but I didn't see her as more that a sister then."   
Then catching a look a henti might have on Shinji, Tenchi responded, "And, before you asked, No I did not fool around with a   
12 year old, she was 18 when things changed between us, OK" 

Shinji smiled. "So, What happened?" 

Tenchi then explained. "It began as the family threw an 18th year birthday party for Sasami. Everyone was having a good time   
and after everybody made it up to their beds after the party, and after I fell asleep with my wives. Well about 3 a.m., my   
stomach growled and after I untied myself from my wives, I made it down to the kitchen for a snack! Hungry as I walked   
through the living room I spotted someone sitting at the end of the pier on the lake. I made my way quietly to see who it was,   
... and I saw Sasami quietly sobbing there!" I immediately sat down next to her, hugged her and held her as she went about   
telling me that she was scared now that she was 18! She was scared that her father was going to swoop down in one of his Jurai   
Tree ships, take her to another planet, and marry her off to some noble fop for political reasons. I assured her that I had talked   
to him and told him in no uncertain terms that I believe that a woman, when coming of age can make her own reasoned   
judgements when it comes to her life. What I didn't know was she knew this and through drying tears, she asked me if I   
thought I'd be interested in her as a third wife. That question threw me for a loop! 

I had always seen her as a little sister, so I had to be truthful and I said no. I held her as I only made things worse with my   
stupid reply. I then felt the presence of two familiar people behind us. Their perfumes came through a breeze and I knew my   
goose was cooked and dried! I got up and turned to my wives Ryoko and Ayeka who were having a very disappointed look on   
their faces, but what came next changed what I thought they were mad about. 

After some moments of Tenchi's hesitation, Shinji spoke "So, What happened?!?!?" 

Tenchi smiled, and continued, " They spoke in a scolding manner to me!" 

Ryoko started. "So, Why did you turn her down lover?" She said that in a very angry tone! 

Ayeka then added, "Well, isn't my sister good enough for you, Lord Tenchi" Ayeka had stopped Saying "Lord" Tenchi to me   
since we married! I knew I screwed up ... but for a different reason! 

I replied, "Girls, I've always loved Sasami, but more like a sister, I don't think I can see her as anything different! Please don't   
get me wrong, I love Sasami With all my heart and would stop anyone from hurting her, but this is hard for me to see right   
now!" 

Now Since I was talking to Ryoko and Ayeka, we all forgot Sasami was there, well that changed radically, when I was spun   
around and lip locked by Sasami for well over one minute! 

Through this, I was hearing giggles and laughter from my beloved wives who were getting a great show from Sasami and me!   
When she finally released me, it took several more minutes for me to get my bearings and then I looked in Sasami's eyes for   
the first time. I didn't see the look of a brother for a sister's love I had seen before, but a deep primal love I had been all too   
familiar with since it was the same look I saw when I looked at my two wonderful and beautiful wives in succession. I knew   
things had become more ... complicated! 

******************************************************************************************************** 

**** We now return to the Onsen ****

"So, your saying that you basically forced him to choose you two, then later on Sasami?" asked Asuka. 

"You forced Tenchi, to comply to your wishes?" added Rei. 

"It was obvious to all of us ever since Second Impact that he loved us!" said Ryoko. 

"His depression simply confirmed that turmoil in his heart." added Ayeka. 

"So, finally we are together as is should have been!" finished Sasami. Both Rei and Asuka looked at each other, as if reading   
each other's minds, thanked the Masaki women, and excused themselves. They hurriedly went to the room that the Masaki's   
had given them. They dressed and then went to the patio to wait for Shinji's return. They had much to discuss with him. 

Shinji had finished the talk with Tenchi and both were walking down the Shrine steps when both spotted Rei and Asuka. Both   
had kimonos on! Rei in a red Kimono with various colored floral patterns on it with a blue and green wrap. Asuka had a pink   
Kimono with white flowers, a Red and yellow wrap plus a white fur lining on the collar. This alone made Shinji shake. Tenchi   
sensing a romantic ambush greeted the two young girls and then hurriedly excused himself and headed into the house, leaving   
Shinji high and dry standing there nervously at them both. 

Before he could react they both rose and grabbed one of his arms each. Rei then picked up a package and all three headed for   
the Onsen. They then pointed to the male half and he obliged. They sat next to the entrance on a bench. Within 10 minutes,   
Shinji was out and dressed in a white shirt and blue jeans, A brown sweater, and a brown jacket. Then without a word, they   
took one of his arms each and headed up a path that would lead them to the Shrine above. Shinji simply did what the girls   
wanted and soon they made it up to the shrine. 

Yousho, who had earlier finished his training with Shinji, Little Yousho, and Shinji, was eating dinner with Washu, when the   
three knocked on the shrine office door. There stood Asuka and Rei on either side of Shinji. The girls looked happy while   
Shinji looked confused and concerned as to why the girls wanted to see the old shrine priest. 

Well now, what can I do for you three?" Yousho asked. Washu had left the Onsen just after the girls so she had been with   
Yousho since then. 

"Yeah girls and Shinji, what's up?" Added Washu 

"We like to ask you some questions if you don't mind, Lord and Lady Masaki." Asuka said while bowing. Yousho ushered   
them into his office; Washu followed them there. 

"Well, what do you want to ask?" Yousho said as all were seated on the low table. Washu was making some tea behind Yousho. 

"How did Tenchi and his wives not come to the attention of the authorities here in Okayama?" Asked Rei. 

"You know about their ...marriage!" added Asuka. Shinji was now clearly flustered, so much so that Washu was giggling at his   
expression. 

Shinji finally spoke up! "Girls why are we here, bothering Lord Yousho, and Lady Washu after dinner? Can't we do this   
another..." 

"NO!" both girls said Asuka much louder than Rei, but both with force! 

Shinji just said "Epp!" and kept quiet. Asuka then motioned Yousho to answer their question. 

"Well under Japanese custom, A woman can be considered a common law wife to some one if they live with that man for up to   
5 consecutive years." 

"But, wasn't that law receded before Second Impact?" Rei asked. 

"Yes, but, it was put back into law since the population loss since Second Impact. So, I can tell you of several instances   
especially in the countryside where a farmer took in his neighbors' family and because of the circumstances fell in love with   
that woman as well. So, when Tenchi came back from Jurai with two wives not too many officials came to check on it or   
complain about it. 

"You mean that right now, well now it's just us, but now if the government was around, I could if I was of age, marry more   
than one girl?" Shinji had finally got the nerve to ask what all three wanted to know! 

It took a few moments for Yousho to answer, heightening the tension in the shrine keepers office. 

"If you were of age…" 

"Yes!" Shinji said 

"...And lived with the girls for five years..." 

"Yes!" Asuka said 

"And had the parents or guardians involved approve…" 

"Yes." said Rei 

If all that is meant as well, as blood tests and license, then yes you could marry! 

"YES!!!!!!!" came from Asuka and Shinji, Rei simply smiled at them both. 

Shinji then gathered both girls in his arms and gave each a fierce hug! Both Yousho and Washu holding hands smiled at the site   
in front of them. 

"I need to ask you both something important, so can you let me go ahead of you and we'll meet in the patio?" Shinji asked them   
in a most sincere tone. Both looked at him and with a nervous nod then froze as he kissed each of them on the cheek. He then   
bowed deeply to Yousho and Washu and literally ran down the shrine steps to the Masaki house. 

Back in the Shrine office Washu took the speechless girls down the steps on a normal walk allowing Shinji to do whatever he   
had to do to be ready. Shinji was looking for two black boxes in their room he shared with the girls. Finally, he found them. 

Tenchi had seen the boy run into the house and up the stairs. He followed him to his room and watched the boy rummage   
through his belongings to find two jewelry boxes. 

"Well are you going to do it now?" Tenchi asked a surprised and shaken Shinji who had fallen down on the futon he shared   
with the girls. 

"Tenchi, Please don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" 

Tenchi mealy laughed and gave a kind and gentle look to the bewildered youth. "Sorry, but what you're doing is making me   
remember how I proposed to Ryoko and Ayeka." Tenchi went on to tell him briefly that he did it in a little more unnerving   
way. 

"Ok, so how did you propose?" Shinji asked now calm. 

"Well I simply asked them." Tenchi calmly stated. 

Shinji was flabbergasted. "You ... proposed ... to them ... in front ... of ... everybody?!?!?" from what you told me before you   
don't seem that ... bold!" 

"I wasn't." Tenchi shrugged his shoulders, "And I didn't ask in front of everyone, I might not have then. They basically hit me   
over the head saying that I could marry them both and for them both to say it brought me out of my depression and got me to   
propose." Tenchi then knelt in front of the boy sitting on the futon. "When it comes to whom you love," his tone became more   
sincere, "you should never let it slip through your fingers. I almost lost them, and myself and them because I was indecisive,   
don't make the same mistake!" Tenchi then offered a hand up to Shinji and patted him on the back as he made his way   
downstairs! 

**The Proposal**

Shinji flew through the house, made his way to the patio, and saw Rei and Asuka walking with Washu. They saw him. Washu   
then nodded to Shinji and turned to go back up the shrine stairs. Then the three were left alone. Shinji nervously indicated for   
the girls to sit down, and they complied. 

Shinji cleared his throat and then said; "Girls, I can't lie to you." Both girls tensed up Asuka showing it more than Rei. "I lied   
when I said that I cared for you!" Both girls froze in place. Was he dumping them NOW! Why? They both looked down on   
their laps. He then took the chins of both the girls who had been staring into space, to face his, then when he knew he had their   
attention he said: 

" I Love You!" 

There he said it and now he either got to them or he would be sleeping alone this night! This was Shinji's cue to then produce   
from under the table two jewelry boxes, one blue, one red. Both girls were wide-eyed and smiling in an instant. (Yes even Rei,   
remember, she was now 100% human and not an angel). He then got up, moved in front of where the girls were, and he got   
down on one knee. 

Shinji was about to take the biggest gamble of his life, even Third Impact was he thought easier to deal with rather than having   
one or both of the girls reject him. He was leaving himself open, with Asuka being the one who could do most of the damage,   
but he had to know now before the battle to know where he stood with them both. He then stated; "I have loved both of you   
equally ever since I met you. Both of you constitute the 2 halves of my heart, so, since we are starting a new world, we can   
start a new family and a new life together." He paused, took a breath, "What I am saying is that we need to hold off of   
becoming one, until we have a secure life and home. Both girls understood what their beloved stated "So," Still on one knee, he   
opened the first case to reveal a diamond with 2 red rubies on either side in the red case, while the blue case held an exact   
duplicate except the 2 smaller stones where blue sapphires. "I got the at the same time as the friendship rings!" Shinji smiled   
and finally asked, "Will you Rei Ayanami, and you Asuka Langley Soryu share my name, my love and my life until death due   
us part?" Both girls were now crying silently, tears rolling down their cheeks Like Rei had done before, but now Asuka was   
doing the same! (Yes even Asuka!) 

Then both girls looked at each other's eyes, a silent communication exchanged between them. Both nodded to each other and   
then they looked at a very nervous Shinji. Asuka then jumped on him and with a fierce hug and yelled out "YES, YES, YES,   
YES!!!!!!" Shinji was happy! The one girl, who could have ruined it for him by reverting to her "old" self, ... didn't. Instead,   
she went with her heart. They both enjoyed each other in their hug, but then they noticed Rei was still sitting, crying silent   
tears and staring at the jewelry case containing the ring Shinji had presented to her. 

"Rei?" Shinji asked hesitantly, not wanting to think that Rei had rejected his proposal while Asuka didn't know what to think.   
Rei looked up with her Red, bloodshot crimson eyes and stared at Shinji, then she turned to Asuka. She slowly got up and   
quietly knelt down in front of them. Asuka and Shinji now let go of each other but kept an arm around each other as they faced   
their friend. All three were now on their knees in the middle of the patio, with Rei still holding the open Jewelry box in her   
now shaky hands. 

"Shin-chan, I need to ask you something?" Rei's voice was cracking with repressed emotion as she asked the question sending   
shivers down Shinji's spine. Asuka hugged Shinji and squeezed harder trying to comfort his nervousness at Rei's odd   
behavior… Rei nervously continued, "This ring you gave Asuka, ... and myself is a symbol. Am I right?" 

"Yes Rei, it is," replied an equally nervous Shinji. 

"Can you explain it to me, so I can understand it," asked Rei in her usual understated way, but with a clear tone of   
apprehension. 

He cleared his throat and answered; "It means that by wearing it, you are telling everyone else men and women, that you have   
pledged your love and your heart to me. Asuka by wearing her ring also pledges the same thing. Eventually, by wearing it,   
you also agree to eventually marry me." She nodded her head in understanding. She had been crying as Shinji had given her   
the ring, but stopped as he explained this to her. 

"Shin-chan, doesn't our modern society not allow a man to have two wives?" Rei asked going straight to the point. Shinji   
reflected for a moment, all the while having Asuka firmly hugging him as her way to say that she had already accepted her   
position in this situation. That surprised him also, as much as Rei's hesitation, but he was glad she had already chosen. 

He focused back on his blue headed companion and continued, "Rei, we have to slowly rebuild this world. So modern society   
simply doesn't exist in this world now." He looked at her to see is she understood what he was saying. She seemed to   
understand. "We will make decisions that will affect us. If there are more people who return, well, they'll just have to live with   
the fact that I love you, and Asuka. That is if you'll agree to it, I will eventually marry you, and Asuka." He sighed then   
grabbing her hand, he placed the ring on her finger and then did the same to Asuka. He then grabbed both their hands and   
asked, "I love you, will you marry me?" He was looking at Rei; Asuka was also looking at her friend anticipating a positive   
response. 

Rei looked down at her hand with the diamond ring with the two sapphires there, then at Shinji now showing his true emotions   
to her. He always wore his emotions openly. Then at Asuka, who obviously had decided to commit her future beside Shinji's.   
That same girl who had been so awful to him previously and more to her, had now shown her true feelings who was now   
nodding yes to the former first child! She turned back to Shinji. "I, Rei Ayanami, hear by agree to marry Shinji Ikari, and   
have as my sister in law Asuka Langley Soryu." The idea didn't seem to sink into Asuka and Shinji's heads, so Rei sighed and   
reworded what she had said. "What I meant to say is, ...Yes I will marry you!" 

Then Shinji gathered both girls in his arms and they quietly hugged and cried tears of joy at the prospect of their shared   
futures. Then the girls looked at each other, nodded again to each other and bombarded Shinji with kisses from his new   
fiancées. (Sorry but I think this Rei would be happy to have this new family as her new focus of her life!) Then many hands   
started to clap from the direction of the house. In every window, and there on the patio glass doors were the whole Masaki clan   
clapping their positive response to the Future Ikari family getting engaged! 

**In a part of Space not in real time!**

"D3, how are the Biomechanoids progress?" 

"They are at 80% complete with the final upgrades and additions to their power shields Milady" replied D3. 

"Good, This will make a fine challenge to my sisters champions, and to see whether Tenchi Masaki can control his destiny, or   
destroy it!" Tokimi then looked at a galaxy across the Universe and with one thought eliminated several solar systems. "Soon   
sisters well see if he is worthy!"" 

Next, Preparations are made and new visitors make their way to the Valley just as the MP EVA's are about to attack!   
**Chapter# 8: New Visitors & New Problems**


	8. New Visitors, New Problems!

1. **Disclaimers:** Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc., are property of ADVision and Gainax. I   
only *wish* they were mine. This is a Re-write of my first stab at an Evangelion Fic. Let me tell you that up to chapter 24, I   
loved this anime, then as so many others it turned dark and painful, Though I didn't disagree with who Shinji ended up with,   
I still didn't like how the others were treated. So, this and my other Eva stories to come will focus on giving those characters   
a fair chance at a happy ending. So this is fair warning to a good amount of WAFF, romance, and character development!   
So, I am writing this story to show what I thought would be an alternate ending to the series where Rei and Asuka lived!   
Hopefully the creator of the series will make more movies and hopefully they will give us a more hopeful ending. Thanks to   
Tex James and Ryan Xavier for pre-reading this revision! 

2. **Disclaimer and Foreword:** Tenchi Muyo! and its characters are copyrights and trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and   
whoever else may own the rights to it, so please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway. However, this story is   
my original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and claim it as your own. 

Thanks to Tex James for pre-reading this revisied chapter! 

**Bonds of Love and Survival**

** Chapter # 8: New Visitors, New Problems!**

It was 3 days till the six advancing EVA's were to arrive at the Masaki Shrine. Washu had anticipated several contingencies,   
including several with Shinji, Asuka and Rei. As she was planning to use the remaining EVA's in her lab, the 3 former Eva   
pilots entered the boom closet, and made their way into her lab. After the events of the previous day, all three committed   
themselves to defending their new friends from the incoming EVA's. 

As Washu turned to them an all knowing look (Through her surveillance and security system), She then spoke; 

Washu smirked, "Well, well, what do we have here, a group of volunteers ready to help defend us from those god awful   
EVA's?" All three pilots had surprised and confused looks as they stared at the smiling scientist. "It's OK kids, I can   
understand your reluctance on having to deal with the EVA's." Shinji nodded, "Well Professor Washu (who as still in her   
adult form) we decided, if you needed us, well help you all we can!" Washu then tapped her chin, "Well, you'd better hold   
that thought until you come with me and see something, OK?" 

Washu then led the three pilots toward a hallway on the far wall of her lab. This led out to a large black area, which had no   
light and seemed huge and cavernous. Then with a flick of an unseen switch, the lights were turned on ... and all three pilots   
gasped in fright and surprise! 

Their three EVA's known to have been either utterly destroyed, or dissolved in the Third Impact were staring at them like   
laughing ghosts, as they sat in their immense cradles submerged in LCL. Washu then observed their individual reactions and   
let them have several minutes as each slowly, tentatively made their way towards their respective EVA's. 

Shinji, after a few minutes asked, "How Washu? How did you get them here, ... and why?" The girls then turned towards   
The former goddess and waited with concern at her answer. "We have to use them to help fight against the EVA's that are   
coming here now!" 

Asuka had silent tears now falling down her sullen face. "But, how are they even in one piece, mine was torn apart in the last   
battle and ... she fell down and sobbed. Mama, Mama, Mama…" Shinji then looked at Rei, who was looking down on her   
hands in almost a stunned reaction. Then, what was obviously affecting the girls, that realization hit him! He then ran up to   
Washu, taking the tall woman by the collar, anger in his face! 

Shinji with venom in his tone said, "YOU WANT US TO PILOT THOSE ...THINGS AGAIN!" he yelled, echoing within the   
cavernous structure. 

Washu slowly took Shinji's hands off her collar, moved them down within hers, and kept them between her and him. "I am   
not going to lie to you, yes we need you three to pilot, (she nodded her head towards the EVA's) them, ... but this time you   
won't be alone!" 

After a menacing glare from Shinji, Washu let him go and waited as he first gathered the now non-responsive Rei, sitting   
her down on a floating cushion. He then went to the sobbing Asuka. What disturbed him the most about her was the way she   
cried, ... just like after the 15th angel. He sighed, and then carefully, he knelt down, and carefully picked her up. She didn't   
resist, laying her head on his chest, continuing to sob quietly. He kissed her forehead, trying to comfort her as he made his   
way back to where Rei and Washu were now sitting. There, a table, with two more floating cushions and glasses of water   
were there to help the girls and Shinji calm down. 

As she and Shinji sat with the girls, Washu produced a giant holo-monitor, which then started playing the crucial points of   
the various battles that Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka were in through the last 30 years. This was an edited version, so it lasted   
just 10 minutes, or it would have never ended. 

Washu then got the three pilot's attention. "You will not be going in alone, each Eva will have one of us fighting with you,   
so we'll have a coordinated attack." 

Shinji then helped calm Asuka with a hand on hers and her drinking the water. Then, He did the same for the in shocked Rei,   
who slowly came back from her semi-catatonic state. The after all three children had calmed down enough for coherent   
conversation, Washu continued to explain; "As you may have figured out, I was the one who acquired the EVA's when they   
suddenly appeared in the remains of NERV's headquarters." "We saw them being taken." Asuka then looked back at her   
Eva, Unit-02, wondering what was now there, in it's core. "It does explain how The NERV EVA's disappeared", Rei then   
did as her friend, wondered about her Eva and the soul that was once and now could be there now. Shinji then stood and   
walked about half way between where the women were seated behind him, and Eva Unit-01. "Mother." Shinji whispered.   
But in such a cavernous space, his statement amplified enough for the three behind him. 

"They are there! All three have returned with the EVA's!" Washu then waited for any reaction from the pilots. 

"How?" From Asuka 

"Why?" said a bewildered Shinji 

"I do not understand?" Said a stoic, but concerned Rei. 

"A mother will always try to protect her child," she sighed. "I know that all too well." She looked at the Biomechanoids, and   
continued; "They probably came back because they felt that they failed you, letting the angels, and then the MP EVA's hurt   
you. I can understand that all too well." The pilots looked at the Red headed scientist. "When you fail like I did Ryoko so   
long ago, and an opportunity arises for you to redeem yourself as a mother, a protector, then you take it." Washu now had   
tears in her eyes remembering her failure to protect Ryoko from Kagato. 

They all realized then and there why the souls of Kyoto Zeppelin Soryu, Yui Ikari, and Naoko Akagi came back to their   
places before Third Impact. "But, Professor Washu, How does Dr. Akagi's soul inhabiting Unit-00' core have to do with   
me?" Rei asked. 

"Because my dear Rei, your DNA now matches hers. That means you are genetically her daughter." Washu said as she wiped   
her eyes. 

"Dr. Akagi wasn't noted by her daughter Ritsuko Akagi to be a caring mother, Professor." Rei said impassively not reacting   
to the revelation of her new genetic structure. 

"Ritsuko's mom is Rei's mom?" Shinji confusingly said. Yes, but we won't know weather you'll be able to sync with the   
EVA's until you..." 

"... Pilot them." Asuka finished the statement. 

"Look, I won't lie to you, the MP-EVA's are the same ones that came and battled in Tokyo-3. But they have been enhanced."   
explained Washu. 

"What do you mean, enhanced?" asked Shinji. 

"Well, to put it bluntly they have as much power as Ayeka, and Ryoko combined. She then brought a flat monitor to life and   
showed a graphic of the power levels first the EVA's before third Impact, next to it the MP-EVA's now, and finally, a   
graphic of Ryoko and Ayeka's estimated power. 

"Tenchi might be able to handle two of them, but even with me helping, Having 10 MP-EVA's..." Wait, ... ten?!?!? Asuka   
then went quiet. 

"Oh didn't I tell you, there are three more I found to be in the Old Russian NERV facilities. Plus a Green on purple EVA   
that looks allot like Unit-01 just inside the city of Nagoya." Washu stopped to see if all three were listening, they were.   
"They also seem to be able to fly, so they will be here within two days. Give them another two days to finish their upgrades,   
then I estimate that when they land their arrival will signal the battle to begin two days later." 

Shinji then asked, "So if we do this, we have to train in EVA's that may not sync with us, Fight Ten MP-EVA's, and hope to   
stay alive with those now enhanced MP-EVA's." 

"Well, did you think I'd send you out there without any enhancements as well? Well, didja?" Washu said with great pride,   
and of course, her dolls made an appearance. 

"You are the Greatest Washu" Doll #1 said. 

"The Greatest in all the Universe!" concluded Doll#2 Asuka, and even more Rei did not seem pleased by the 'dolls'   
appearance. 

Shinji then suddenly got up and knelt down in front of the girls (As she looked at his two loves he asked them) "Girls I have   
decided for me to go and fight along side the Masaki's." Both Asuka and Rei looked perplexed. "I am going simply because I   
want to stop this threat once and for all, so we can have that life we always wanted. I don't want you two to fight, so stay,   
help Washu and I will help them take these EVA's out!" 

Both girls looked at Shinji, then each other. They got up, ... and slapped him! He looks up where he was met with two sets of   
angry faces! 

Asuka then spoke first: "Who do you think you are telling us not to back you up and fight for our friends and our futures, I   
am Asuka Langley Soryu, and I will be by your side till death do us part, got it Baka Shinji!" (He shook his head yes, then a   
hand grabbed it, turning his chin, and he turned to a rare sight, an angry Rei!) 

Rei quietly, but firmly stated, "I will be there for you, and for Asuka-chan, I will always be there for you both!" (After a   
few seconds, a wry smile crept across her face to punctuate her point. Shinji turned to Asuka who had the same smile.) Then   
he remembered what Tenchi had said earlier, "When your wives have made up their minds and they are in agreement, give   
way and do what they say, because you'll have no chance to win! Got it!" Shinji answered by simply getting up, put his arms   
around the girls, and kissed both of his fiancées! 

Washu smiled at the sight before her. "Well, since you all agree, then the assignments are as follows; Shinji, your with   
Ayeka, Rei, you'll team up with Tenchi, Asuka, you'll team with Ryoko!" 

Shinji let out a breath; "We need to sync with the EVA's Washu, as well as run some simulations with our new partners!" 

Washu looked annoyed. "Don't you think I already thought of that!" But, then let out a laugh! "Don't worry I've brought in   
some experts to help!" 

Then all three pilots grabbed onto the table in front of them as what they thought of as ghosts appeared! 

In front of them were some old faces none of them thought they would see again! Of the seven people in front of them,   
Shinji and Asuka ran and jumped on Misato first, then the rest gathered around them and Rei in a series of hugs, hand shakes   
kisses and pats on the back! Rei was struggling with this new and unwanted input of physical contact, but she looked at Asuka   
and Shinji's smiling faces, and relented on what she would have normally done to those who violated her personal space.   
Then she realized "I do not have angelic powers, well I will just have to suffer through it." As they started to separate, Rei   
could recognize Touji, Kensuke, and Hikari. Shinji and Asuka's friends, then she recognized some of the bridge crew,   
Makoto, Maya, and Shegru, whom she was more familiar with! 

Washu then explained that all of them seemed to have appeared the day they took off from Tokyo-3. Misato, Makoto,   
Shegru, and Maya appeared on the bridge, while Kensuke, Hikari, and Touji appeared in their classroom. 

Touji started by saying, "We even saw you little bike caravan when you guys left" 

"Yeah, we rode by the old area, we didn't see you guys." Asuka smirked back. 

Hikari said hesitantly, "You had already passed us when we tried to wave at you. But we were too late!" 

Shinji was confused. "So, how did you get here, and meet Professor Washu?" 

Misato smiled as she had an arm around Asuka and Shinji, "As you know we four opened our eyes on what was left of the   
command center. So before I thought to go back to my apartment to try to find you, she appeared below us in the EVA   
holding chamber." 

Maya continued, "And when she started typing on a floating see through laptop, the EVA's and all their parts disappeared." 

Shedder Shegru added, "So, we high tailed it down there to find out who and what she was and why she was there, and   
where the EVA's were going! Though the Major wanted to capture her, she didn't have her gun with her!" 

Misato the continued, "We confronted her, then I felt things changing as I saw Washu as a huge person then saw my webbed   
feet, the feeling of being a water sprite changed my mind quickly!" 

Asuka was laughing "So I take it, that's when you offered to help Washu?" 

Makoto nodded in the affirmative. "After she explained everything that happened to you and the coming EVA's, we felt it   
was our responsibility to help, water sprites or not!" He looked straight at Misato. 

Misato, with a big sweat drop tried to change the subject! "Plus, I get to see you guys again!" (She hugged all three pilots   
again!) 

Shinji smirked, "Plus, she must have promised you beer to!" 

Misato, with a BIG smile on her face, "OOOOOHHHH, YEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHH, you bet!" 

Shinji shakes his head! "Figures!" 

Rei looked puzzled at her fiancé', then asked, "So, how did how did Shinji-kun's and Asuka-chan's friends get here?" 

Touji answered, "Well we figured that if we came back, then you guys (Pointing to the former NERV bridge crew) had to   
have something to do with it." 

Kensuke added, "So, we made our way to the Misato's apartment to confirm it was you guys we saw!" 

"We then went to NERV Headquarters to see if there was someone there!" 

Hikari finished. Kensuke asked, "Let me tell him, OK?" 

Touji said, "OK!" 

"I figured that if you guys left, you would have left any notes, they'd be in the refrigerator behind the beer." 

Misato looked surprised "What a great place to hide a note!" 

Asuka smiled Like a Cheshire cat, "Not if they knew you Misato!" (Everybody laughed except Misato who had a scowl on!) 

Rei then asked, "Is that where you encountered Professor Washu?" 

Hikari answered. "Yes, and we ended up here helping Professor Washu Set-up the EVA's!" 

Touji then asked, "Hey, shin man A while back why did Rei us chan when calling you and devil girl?" ** This took another   
20 minutes for Shinji and the girls to explain their current state of their relationship! ** 

"YOU WHAT?????" Yelled a surprised and very angry Misato! 

"You Da Man shin man, bagging both the Ice Princess and Satan's daughter, oh I'm so proud of you!" (Within seconds 4   
hands slap Touji's face to clearly drive the point that he made a big mistake. by the way the slaps came from Rei, Asuka,   
Hikari, and finally Misato in that order!) 

Shinji stiffened at his friend's comments. "Would you stop thinking with you loins instead of the head on your shoulders,   
when you open that big mouth of yours Touji!" 

Kensuke's seemed not to be listening to Shinji's obvious warning, and not really learning from Touji's earlier experience! "I   
must be in the presence of a holy man of love, way to go Shinji!" What then followed was about five straight minutes of   
pummeling for Touji and Kensuke by the Shinji's fiancées, Hikari and Misato! 

"I think they finally got the message!" She said after leaving two whimpering and balling boys on the floor. 

Shinji made his way to the now bruised and crying pair of boys. "Serves you right, and don't make degrading comments   
about my fiancées, or any girl for that matter again!" he pointed his finger at the now subdued boys. 

Misato now was glaring at the three teen pilots. "I want to see the three of you, NOW in the Briefing room!" They followed   
an irate Major to the Briefing room. Washu had made an exact copy of the NERV EVA facilities so we knew the way!   
Misato sat there for about 20 minutes grilling us on why marrying, let alone marrying both girls was a bad idea! She had   
three arguments against our marriage. One, We were too young so it was illegal. Two, We didn't know what love truly was.   
And three, she was still our guardian, so she would have to approve of this, which she wasn't! 

When she finished the girls and I looked at each other. I finally rose and began to answer the three main arguments that   
Misato had! 

"Misato-chan, first, you well know what we have lived through these past 2 years! You know us because we have matured   
much faster than a normal teen would have, and because of our knowledge that we could be killed the next day, we knew   
what became important to us was that we spend what ever time we had with those we loved. I think that alone qualifies as an   
adult decision. " He then hesitated as he tied to read Misato's facial expression to see if he was making head way. Not getting   
any real response, he continued, "Did you know that I was the one who made the decision to come back, thereby allowing   
others that same decision. Misato-chan, If I had not decided the way I had, we'd all be in that stretch of LCL surrounding the   
continents oceans, and in orbit around the earth, joined with the rest of humanity in a liquid communal existence." Rei, and   
then Washu then backed up my point by relating in detail the events of the Third Impact "Because of that I may be young,   
but I know what a adult decision is." 

He then looked at his guardian's face and started to see some indication of his point getting across! "You may ask, what do I   
know about love? Well, (He smiled!) I know what love is not! It certainly wasn't what I had with my father and with NERV   
in general. But, I know what love is because of what I have with my friends, ... and with you. 

Although you were responsible by NERV's terms, you cared for me and I thank you all for that. But, what I have with   
Rei-chan and Asuka-chan is more than that. I wake with them at my sides every morning since we came back, I cannot live   
with them away from me! It may be an obsession, but I know I simply cannot live without them." He sighed and then took a   
hand of each of his loves. 

"About this being legal, Professor Washu has shown me data that more human females, about 2 to 1, are returning than   
males. Maybe it's fate or another hand at work, but I think that because of this I think what I am doing with Rei-chan and   
Asuka-chan will be legal simply to be able to re-establish the human race on this planet. Plus, Misato-can, what laws prevail   
now, there isn't enough people to justify what we do now, and even by the time it does, I think that the facts I have stated   
will prove my point. The people we're staying here with, they're mostly from a planet called Jurai! They have an advanced   
technological and cultural civilization that allows this form of marriage. Plus, Tenchi has contacted the Jurian Empire,   
they're sending supplies and technical advisors to help us rebuild this planet. Plus they are part of Jurai's Royal family, and   
have agreed to help us once we help them with the production EVA's!" 

Misato, cutting in, "That's all well and good, but you haven't gotten to my last point, my guardianship of you three! And I   
say three since Ritsuko, nor Gendo Ikari is here, so I am Rei's guardian for now." 

Shinji replied, "I'm getting to that! Misato-chan, do you agree that since the Third Impact, there is no real government   
structure other than what's in this valley and this family?" 

After some pondering, she answered "Ok, I'll agree to that!" 

Shinji, with renewed confidence said, "So, since Tenchi, his family own and live in this valley. Since they are from Jurai,   
and have themselves a multi-wife marriage, that means that they observe Jurai Law here, so I would state that until there is a   
local, National or world government to re-establish new or existing laws, that Jurai law stands here and now. That means   
that I can wed Rei-chan and Asuka-chan under Jurian law. Since that law has to be eventually recognized by the new and   
future Japanese, and world government on earth, I can still have a legal marriage here!" 

Misato had noticed Tenchi come into the conference room, then asked him: Misato asked, "Mr. Masaki, Er.... Your   
highness, does what Shinji say really hold water?" 

Tenchi smiled, then replied, "Well, legally this valley belongs to my family, and since there is not established government   
now Yes he is right, but, legal guardianship is standard on Jurai as it is in most civilization in the universe. So, Misato is still   
your guardian." 

Misato gathered her arms around her waist. "So, I can prevent them from marrying, right" Shinji and the girls have very   
disappointed and sad looks on their faces. 

Tenchi replied "Yes, and No!" 

Misato looked puzzled. "What do you mean, Uh.... You highness?" 

Tenchi answered with a smile on his face. "Please here just call me Tenchi, OK. And to answer you, Yes you can prevent   
their wedding, but until they're 16 years old, then they can legally marry under Jurian law!" 

Misato, glared at their three teens as they were jumping up and down on the inside, while smiling a triumphant smile, The   
Major couldn't stay mad at them for long. After she went up to them, she stated for all to hear that they would stay with her   
until, their 16th birthday, then they could get married. They all finally hugged one another and headed to the Masaki home   
for some food. 

It was lunchtime in the more crowded than normal Masaki household, with the addition of the NERV bridge crew, and The   
pilot's friends. Which means one of Sasami great dishes was being prepared, and rest before resuming the preparations for   
the impending Eva attack! After promising to Misato that they won't become intimate with each other till the wedding, she   
agreed to allow them to continue to sleep together in the same bed. Though Misato enlisted Washu to help monitor them just   
in case, she reasoned because she was their guardian, and that was one of her jobs! 

After going back to working on their Eva preparation and having a very crowded dinner, all the people in the house headed   
to bed for the night with a clearer understanding of each other, and to think about what is being asked of them in the coming   
battle. All prayed for each other's safety, and a positive outcome, but as with anytime there's an eve of battle, apprehension   
and dread set in. Most did not sleep well that night. Loved ones held each other tightly in the various bedrooms. So,   
throughout the night, everyone shared their feelings to each other and with each other, they found a sense of confidence   
building that things will turn out for the better. All became bound together by the mutual goal of winning the battle. The   
idea of getting through the battle became more reachable as all rested for tomorrow came with a lightning swiftness. 

****************************************************************************************************** 

**Chapter 9: Reflections**, will go into the feelings of several of the house holds apprehension and dread done that night   
before the battle! We will also see the practices before the final battle as Masaki and Eva work together to find a victory in   
the coming battle! Also, why were the pilot's friends brought in, ... unless they were somehow ...needed! 

  



	9. Reflections

  
**Disclaimers:** 1. **Neon Genesis Evangelion** and all related characters, concepts, etc., are property of ADVision and   
Gainax. I only *wish* they were mine. Yes you will see some OOC and WAFF, especially now that were on chapter 9. Let   
me tell you that up to chapter 24, I loved this Anime, then as so many others it turned dark and painful, I couldn't agree   
with the ending, so I am writing this to show what I thought would be an excellent ending to the series where Rei and   
Asuka lived, hopefully the creator of the series will make more movies and hopefully they will give us a more hopeful   
ending. 2. **Tenchi Muyo!** and its characters are copyrights and trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and whoever else may own   
the rights to it, so please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P). However, this story is my original   
creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and claim it as your own. 

**P.S-** Thanks to Tex James for pre-reading this crossover story! 

**Bonds of Love and Survival**

** Chapter 9: Reflections**, will go into the feelings of several of the house holds apprehension and dread done that night   
before the battle! We will also see the practices before the final battle as Masaki and Eva work together to find a victory in   
the coming battle! Also, why were the pilot's friends brought in, ... unless they were somehow ...needed! 

**A Late night Conversation**

Rei was not feeling well, and so carefully getting out of Shinji's arm, she made her way down stairs and outside to the end   
of the pier on the lake behind the house. She had to be alone to think about all that had happened to her. This was not what   
she was made for. She was the key to the Instrumentality project. She had a set course to follow then. Now the course can   
be changed by the whims of not just the winds but those to care about you. 

Those ...who ... care about you and you care about. 

This was most confusing to her and she wasn't getting any better at clearing it up. Then, she heard a curious sound as   
Ryoko appeared from thin air and landed "So, what's a former angel doing here in the middle of the night and a chilly one   
at that. Remember this is a former demoness asking now?" (Ryoko tried to lighten the atmosphere with that little quip, it   
fell flat to the stoic Rei) 

"I am here to clear the confusion that I see in my life," was all Rei could say to the former Space Pirate. 

"What's so confusing. You have a loving and caring guy who loves you to death, and a former rival who is now a close   
and caring friend. Sounds allot like how my marriage started out like." Ryoko looked on as Rei took what she said in. 

"Yes. You are right, then you may help me to resolve my confusion." Rei asked Ryoko. 

"Well I'll try. So what do you want to talk about?" Ryoko then looked on intently at Rei's response. 

Rei sighed then started, "I am having many emotions that I am simply not use to. I am happy when Shinji had asked me to   
marry him, but I am also apprehensive at the future since I don't know if he will honor his promise, especially since he   
also has Asuka as a fiancé'. I am not sure if things change, the outcome would be the same." Rei then became quiet,   
surprising herself with the amount of words she said, and her apparent trust of Ryoko, someone whom she hadn't known a   
week before. Then as she waited for Ryoko's response she analyzed the reasons behind her trust of Ryoko. First, she was   
an artificial being as in she was made by combining DNA and grown in a cultured tank; both were forced to do things they   
didn't want. Ryoko destroyed planets for the evil Kagato, as his tool of destruction, while Rei was Gendo Ikari's tool to   
instrumentality. Both were powerful beings with ways to fly and had many weapons at their disposal. Both had no desire to   
live after their reasons to be were eliminated, both then found someone to love that loved them for who they were, not for   
what they did. 

Ryoko then answered Rei; "I always looked at Tenchi, then later Ayeka as the people whom I could focus my life on. Not   
just to be with them, but to help them as much as they helped me. When Tenchi told Ayeka's father that he wouldn't take   
the throne of Jurai now, Ayeka and I were behind his decision. When Ayeka wanted a baby, we both supported that   
without question. When Mayuka was reborn I was the one who everyone looked at for approval." Now Ryoko looked at   
the petite blue headed girl. "All that was based on one simple fact. That fact was that I loved Tenchi, and Ayeka, and   
Sasami, and we would do anything for each other as well as lay down our lives for each other." 

Rei then looked down at her lap, deep in thought. Then she looked up at the older women with a small smile. "I now   
realize that as long as I am with them, I should not worry about the future, because it will take care of itself." Ryoko   
smiled back at Rei. 

"Now you've got it, Rei. Now I think you need to get back to them, I would have noticed if any of them is out of our bed."   
Rei then thanked Ryoko and quietly made her way back to the house. After Rei disappeared Ryoko then Mentally asked her   
mother; "OK Mom, mission accomplished, Rei's heading back with a clearer reason to be happy about her relationship   
with Shinji and Asuka. Now I'm going to bed, I miss my spouses' Body heat." 

"Ok My Little Ryoko, thank you and go get some sleep. I'll keep an eye on our young pilots from now on." Washu said as   
Ryoko Fazed back to her bed and her spouses. 

************************************************************************************************** 

**Another Late night Conversation**

Shinji can't sleep, even in the arms of his fiancés; he just can't get to sleep! The anxiety and dread of this week's coming   
battle is weighing heavily on his mind. Finally he carefully extracts himself from his two sleeping girlfriends' arms and   
makes his way downstairs towards the Masaki's Kitchen. "Maybe I can find some hot tea to help me sleep." He thinks to   
himself 

As he makes his way down, he quickly reviews the reoccurring dreams and images that have plagued his mind. Asuka   
being torn apart by the white production EVA's, and of Rei blowing up Unit-00 sacrificing herself for him. Though they   
mirror what had happened to them before third impact, they were different in that their location of when this happened.   
He recognized the two adjacent valleys, so his apprehension grew. As Shinji neared the kitchen, he saw that the lights were   
on and noises could be heard inside. As he made it to the kitchen's entrance he saw a familiar figure seemingly wanting the   
same thing as Shinji, hot tea! 

Tenchi looked up, "Well it seems I have company tonight, want some (Hot Tea)?" 

"Well that hopefully will help me sleep!" Shinji then headed toward the table where Tenchi sat. 

Tenchi replied. "It usually does for me Shinji, hey pull up a seat, I won't mind the company!" 

Shinji sat down. "Thank you Tenchi, I sure could use someone to talk to!" Shinji then drank the tea, then looked seriously   
at Tenchi. "MMmm, I really need your advice on something that's been bothering me Tenchi?" 

Tenchi then asked "So what's bothering you kid, other than having to get used to having two fiancée's and having to face   
ten 40 story Production EVA's!!" 

Shinji replied, "Yep. I'm worried about them and what might happen...." 

"...To the girls, right?" Tenchi finished the thought for him. 

Shinji then looked up at the older man, an idea striking his mind. "Seems your here for the same reasons, only you have a   
bit more to worry about, right!" 

Tenchi let out a sigh, "You could say that, but even with the experiences we've had before it still something to worry   
about!" 

Shinji then became more serious, "But, have you seen anyone you care about die in front of you?" Now showing in his face   
the strain of that thought. 

Tenchi sighed. "I have seen many die in front of me, even Ryoko died once for me, so I know what you're talking about!" 

"But, I can't help but worry about them, I love them so much!". Shinji now has an equally a sullen look. 

Tenchi answered, "As I do my wives and my family!" Both then sat in silence for a few more minutes until Shinji asks. 

"Is that why your here, to try to calm your nerves?" As to acknowledge the question, Tenchi laughs. "I've done this every   
time we go into a dangerous situation, it's become kind of a family tradition you know!" 

Shinji looked down to the cup he was holding. "Does the tea help to at least calm your nerves." He asked this before! 

"Well yes, and the fact that Washu, or my grandfather usually join me for these late night get-togethers to discuss our   
concerns and to help keep our spirits up before each one of these incidents." 

Shinji chuckled. "Well, it seems that being the First Prince of Jurai has its problems." 

Tenchi, now in a more sullen mode, said "You and those around you become a target for any fool out there who wants   
power, or wants revenge against Jurai, or the universe in general. And don't forget the kooks who have some crazy idea   
that by knocking you off, they make a name for themselves! That's why I am always on guard." 

Shinji nods in agreement. "I can appreciate the level of anxiety you have Tenchi, we as pilots had similar threats to our   
safety, except they were over 40 stories tall, and could crush a city block with one foot!" 

Tenchi patted Shinji's back, "Yes, I took a look at you video archives Washu had hacked from your Magi computers, those   
angels were huge hand full, weren't they!" 

Shinji answered, "Not only them, but our EVA's were a threat at times, even other human groups like SEELE had their   
own EVA's turned against which led to the Third Impact." 

Tenchi whistled. "Well, our threats were more galactic in nature, but I see that we both had to fight for survival." 

Shinji, now with a sad look, "Except while you guys came out hurt and survived, most of my friends and co-workers   
died." He slammed his hand on the table, echoing through the lower floor of the house. "I can't let that happen again!" 

Tenchi sighed again then said; "Listen Shinji" (Putting a hand on the enraged boy's shoulder) "we will back you guys up.   
Ryoko, Ayeka and I will be there for you, and I can guarantee that you will not die here, ... I promise! 

Concentrate on what you have to do, and we'll protect you. (He smirked as he continued) With what Washu's planning,   
well do just fine. She even told me that she has some surprises just in case things get a little hairy, so don't worry so   
much!" Tenchi slaps him in the back again, "Here finish your tea, then, go and comfort your ladies. I'm sure they are   
waiting for you, right?" 

Shinji was smiling sheepishly while holding the back of his head. "After what Washu showed us earlier, I know you will...   
I just want to be more confidant about it!" Tenchi then nodded to him and pointed upstairs Shinji nodded affirmatively,   
finished his tea, then headed upstairs to their bedroom! 

************************************************************************************************** 

**The Genius and the Prince**

Washu entered the kitchen just after Shinji had closed his door upstairs. She waved hello to Tenchi who waved back   
motioned for her to take a seat, and she did, after she served herself some tea! 

Washu started, "You haven't lost your touch, my little guinea pig!" 

Tenchi chuckling, "Thanks, and you haven't called me that since I married Ryoko and Ayeka!" Washu smiled. "Well, I   
thought I'd cheer you up a little!" They smiled to each other warmly. 

After some quiet time where both sipped their tea, Washu started to explain her preparations for the battle to come. "We   
just finished all the preps on the EVA's, I sent Misato and the others to bed so they'll have some sleep before the practice   
tomorrow and they'll be ready for the battle in 3 days." 

Tenchi looked at her intently, "And what of your surprises for our uninvited guests then?" 

Washu shook her index finger, "Don't worry, they'll be in place." She looked at her son in law, "Tenchi, when does the   
Jurian relief fleet arrive?" 

Tenchi put his cup down on the table, "Four days, we'll be on our own until then!" 

Washu replied, "Well, if the worst case scenario happens, I'll teleport everyone to my sub-space lab, and I'll close off the   
lab, until the fleet comes. But, I don't think it will come to that." 

"Regardless, I'll have Sasami, Dad, Grandpa, and you here with the children, and Shinji's friends there in the lab when the   
production EVA's arrive!" Tenchi then picked up and continued to sip his tea 

Washu put her hand on his shoulder, "They'll be safe, though I don't think I can keep Little Yousho (Tenchi's and Ryoko's   
son) there, you might want to talk to him." 

Tenchi chuckled. "He's got too much of his mother in him, Ok, I'll talk to him." 

Washu face turned serious, "Just remember Tenchi, He has both the gem power and Jurai power from both you and   
Ryoko, so he potentially is more powerful than both of you, so please talk to him!" 

Tenchi waved her off, "Ok, ok I promise, now I'm finally tired, so if you will excuse me Mom, I'm heading to bed, say   
good night to Grandpa for me and thanks again Washu, your the best Mother in law and Grandma a Prince can ever have!"   
He chucked again as he made his way out of the kitchen after he deposited his teacup in the sink. 

Washu winked at him, "OK smart ass, I'll let you slide this time, and don't exercise tonight, I need you all fit and ready to   
go, tomorrow, got me!" 

Tenchi, now a bit red faced answered "OK, Goodnight!" He headed towards his room, leaving a pondering Washu. She   
knew Tenchi was worried not as much as the battle itself, but whether the family and the Eva pilots can work well enough   
together so that no one is seriously hurt. Tenchi, she knew, now worried for Asuka, Rei and Shinji as if they were part of   
the family. Though Tenchi refused to take the throne until Earth was brought back from the Impacts what were cause by   
the planet's own people. What Tenchi was also upset about, was that they couldn't do a thing until it was too late. 

Washu was feeling exactly the same way. Here, proclaiming herself The Greatest Scientific Genius in he Universe, yet she   
couldn't prevent the second, nor the Third Impact. Well, now she wasn't about to sit on her hands again. This time, she   
was going to pull out all the stops, and with the ex-NERV EVA's, and her enhancements, they would win this battle and if   
not hold them long enough for the Jurai Relief fleet to help take care of them, and to start the rebuilding process. To bring   
back the devastated Earth, and to give hope for a brighter future. Washu then sighed, then placed her now empty cup of   
tea in the sink. She scanned the home before turning off the lights and opened a portal to the shrine, and she headed to the   
bedroom she shares with her husband, to be close to the one she loved the most, and to immerse herself in his comfort. 

************************************************************************************************** 

**Above the Earth**

Meanwhile, in space, a familiar silver gray spiked ship sits in synchronized orbit above the Masaki residence also waiting   
for the coming battle. Two figures are on the ships bridge, one an adult humanoid female with gray spiked hair, wearing a   
black cloak, over a black and gray combat style suit similar to Ryoko's. The second figure, smaller in stature, a male, with   
spiky black and red hair, wore a similar green and black suit. He sat observing the six EVA's making their way towards   
Okayama; as well as in another monitor the three Russian MP-EVA's now over the Northern Islands of Japan, heading   
towards Okayama. . 

Female figure: "Will get them, don't worry Bro." 

Male figure: "I just want Mama safe, That's all, OK?" 

The female figure hugs the Male's shoulder and nods yes! 

************************************************************************************************* 

**A Friend's Comfort**

While Shinji and Tenchi were downstairs discussing the next days events, Asuka and Rei slowly woke up to a Shinji-less   
bedroom. After they determined that Shinji was downstairs with Tenchi, they both decided to wait for his return back in   
their room. 

They soon started discussing an important matter while still lying in their bed. 

Asuka was first to speak, "Rei-chan, Since we're waiting, can I ask you something?" 

Rei replied, "Yes Asuka-chan, what do you want to talk about?" 

Asuka was rubbing her hands nervously "I'm worried about what will happen!" 

After a brief pause, Rei nodded, "I am worried about him too." Both girls now sat up on the bed, Rei trying to calm her   
friend, changes the subject slightly. "Do you think you and Ryoko will work well enough to be successful when the battle   
starts." Rei asked. 

Asuka smirks as she realizes what Rei was doing, but answered anyway. "So far, during the simulations she was fantastic,   
just as powerful as the my Eva, plus having those power blasts and that light sword sure makes me more confident about   
tomorrow! Asuka then asked, "How are you and Tenchi working out?" 

Rei had her small smile on her face, which said much about her confidence, "His is surprisingly a most able warrior, with   
those light hawk wings he generates. He is quite a formidable individual. I am glad he is on our side." Then after a pause,   
"Have you mastered the new weapons Little Washu has provided?" 

Asuka frowned, "I've gotten the hang of the Prong spear, (She remembered the Lances used against her, ... but fought her   
anxieties and continued, "but I didn't do well with the prong-light sword." 

Rei nodded, "As I also. It seems Shinji's training with Tenchi will help him with the prong-light sword, so I would   
recommend to Misato tomorrow to leave us with the spears, while Shinji-chan should use the prong-light sword." 

The mood shifted as Asuka was trying to put into words what she felt, then after a few awkward moments she spoke; "I   
don't like one part of Washu's plan, Rei-chan!" 

Rei looked confused, "And, ... what is it that concerns you Asuka-chan?" Rei sensed the anger welling up from her friend. 

"Not being able to be beside each other to back each other up! That's what I don't like about it!" Asuka sighed heavily.   
"You know that when we were fighting the angels they always came to some part of Tokyo-3 and we converged on it as a   
team. Now, because of the multiple targets, we have to be separate, and I don't like to fight that way." Asuka made a fist   
with her left and in a similar fashion to when Rei had observed Shinji when he was upset. Asuka now had a worried look   
on her face. 

Rei put her hand on her friends fisted hand, "I understand, and I sympathize with your point, but I trust Washu, and   
Shin-chan trusts Washu. We should find comfort in that!" 

A surge of anger appears over Asuka pulling her hand away from Rei's, "Damn it, your doing it again, conforming to the   
authority of others, just like before, Why can't you really understand my HRmf....." 

Rei reacted to Asuka's anger and hugs tightly an enraged Asuka. For a few seconds she barely keeps the red headed   
German girl in check. Finally, she hears sobs as her friend collapses in her arms, and as the minutes pass, she comforts   
her, rocking her back and forth as much like a mother consoling her child. Much had changed between them over these   
last two months, and Rei knew that much more would change, as was the fact of a human life, a human life that she was   
living now, no longer an angel. Rei then tells her friend that she'll be fine, and Shinji will be fine. After a few minutes   
more Asuka composes herself enough to speak; she draws away from Rei's embrace and says, "Thanks Rei-chan, I feel a   
little better now." She wipes her face with her hands. "Boy I really needed to let that out since we left Tokyo-3!" 

Rei nodded at her admission, "As I wish I could Asuka-chan, but I haven't understood it myself, the emotion of fear not   
for one's self but for the one you love. So by being here for you, I can say that you helped me as much as I helped you,   
...Thank you!" That floored Asuka, not only was Rei admitting to her, her former rival that she cared for Shinji, but cared   
enough to comfort her. Asuka then surprised herself! 

"Then I think you deserve a good hug too!" 

Which she did to her friend. Rei stiffened up at first, then Asuka started to rub her friends back and sing several of   
Brahm's lullaby in German. She sang in the sticcatoed accented language as she rocked Rei back and forth, like Asuka's   
mother had done to her when she was young, ... before her accident. Rei started to cry single tears at first, then quietly she   
let out quiet whimpers at first. But later it grew in strength and was just as loud and convulsive as Asuka's had been   
before. 

Then Rei calmed down, and both girls smiled at each other, now having a better understanding about each other. Both lay   
down, wrapped their arms around each other as friends, and fell asleep in each others comforting embrace. 

A few minutes later Shinji slowly crept upstairs after her conversation with Tenchi. He almost silently made his way into   
his room and what he saw made his heart swell with pride and love. He saw his girls there sleeping in a warm embrace.   
"God they look so cute!" he said to himself with a smile that clearly conveyed his feelings at what he saw there in front of   
him. . He didn't want to disturb them, so he grabbed their blanket and covered them with it, he then kissed each carefully   
on the forehead. He then pulled out a futon and slept on the floor so he wouldn't disturb them. And seeing what he had   
seen made it easier for him to finally sleep and he finally did! 

** Chapter # 10:Confrontation and Preparation:** Practice Makes Perfect, and the Pilots, and the terrific trio train to be   
ready for the final battle between the Tenchi clan and the Eva Pilots, Vs. The Production EVA's! Did I mention that there   
are really 10 EVA's, not just six! We'll see if that makes a difference, next. 

  



	10. Confrontation

**Disclaimers:**   
**1. Neon Genesis Evangelion** and all related characters, concepts, etc., are property of ADVision and Gainax.   
I only *wish* they were mine.   
Please try to be good to me, this is my first stab at an Evangelion Fic. Yes you will see some OOC & WAFF.   
Let me tell you that up to chapter 24, I loved this Anime, then as so many others it turned dark & painful,   
I couldn't agree with the ending, so I am writing this to show what I thought would be an excellent ending   
to the series where Rei & Asuka Lived, Hopefully the creator of the series will make more movies & hopefully   
they will give us a more hopeful ending. P.S- Thanks to Jon Cook For pre-reading this Fic! 

**2. Tenchi Muyo!** and its characters are copyrights and   
trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and whoever else may own the rights to it, so   
please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P). However, this   
story is my original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and   
claim it as your own. 

P.S- Thanks to Tex James For pre-reading this Fic! 

**Bonds of Love and Survival**

**Chapter# 10: Confrontation and Preparation**

********************************************************************************************************** 

**Morning Rituals**

Shinji woke up unusually rested for the little time he slept since he spent the half the night talking to Tenchi.   
Then he thought of his two loves sleeping together when he felt some movement on the futon he was sleeping on.   
He finally opened his eyes and saw a sight which can only be described as heaven and hell! 

Heaven, in having Rei and Asuka back in their normal positions on either side of him with their arms around him.   
Hell, in the fact that both girls were under the sheet they shared stark naked! The hell was also the fact that Shinji,   
being a normal fifteen year old with two beautiful girls laying on him naked sure would get the hormones raging.   
So due to this, his eyes bulged out and he nearly jumped two feet off the futon thereby startling both girls. 

Now rubbing the sleep from their eyes, they both smiled and explained that they had woken up earlier,   
seeing him alone on the futon they made two decisions.   
First, that they were going to lay with him (Like normal), and second, they were going to do this naked   
(Not normal)!   
He nervously then asked "why the change?" trying very had not to see their various attributes so fully in view.   
After some apprehensive looks at each other, they answered that they wanted him to not be so nervous around them,   
since they are eventually going to be married, and they missed him and wanted him to have something to look forward to   
after the battle!"   
He smiled nervously at them, and carefully laid back down and kept looking at the ceiling as the girls got comfortable again. For the next few minutes they cuddled and kissed and Shinji fought to keep the blood from coming out of his nose. With all that cuddling and kissing, Shinji finally started to relax in this new situation   
[No Hentai here, they just had a little teenage fun!]   
After a few minutes everyone in the house smelled food in the air! Tenchi's daughter Mayuka came up and knocked on everyone's door to tell them that breakfast is ready. The 18 year old deep blue haired girl thought Shinji was cute when they first arrived, but that was changed when Shinji's proposed to Asuka and Rei earlier that week.   
__________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**A Big Breakfast Discussion**

The Masaki's were used to a large crowd during the three times of the day, when food was served.   
But this particular week some had to eat out in the patio simply   
because there wasn't enough room in the dining area of the house.   
As most of the younger Generation ate out on the patio, the elder Masaki's were in the dining area.   
Sasami, and Mayuka supervised the younger set as the adults discussed the upcoming training and battle.   
The youngest there were the three pilots, who due to their positions as pilots would have ended up outside as well.   
But Tenchi and Washu had insisted that they be included in the discussions because they were so involved in the training   
and the battle to come. 

Misato had many points she took which Washu and Ryoko seemed to be the most negative with.   
As strategies and theories were discussed, the subject turned to the three Children who came with the Bridge crew.   
"Washu, why didn't we just leave them back in Tokyo-3?" Misato asked in a concerned tone.   
Well, major, I do need spare pilots for the two other Evas I recovered!" She then gave the Victory sign and smiled   
as a dead silence overcame the room for a few seconds. 

"What the HELL Are you talking about?" said a now steaming Misato Katsuragi. 

"Mom, what do you mean two other Evas?" Ryoko said in a confused tone. 

Well, my little Ryoko, I found a silver Eva unit with a four on it in subspace and reconfigured it's erratic power source...." 

"The S2 Engine" added Maya 

"If that's what you call it, yes I fixed it and it may be ready by the time of the Battle. 

"Wait, you said two Evas, where'd you find the other one?" Asked Makoto, thinking he knew which Evas that was,   
but not really wanting Washu to confirm it. 

"It's a Black unit with elongated arms! I evacuated all foreign elements from what was left of it,   
and it will be regenerating during the battle, so it won't be available." Washu let out a breath.   
"Look, neither unit will probably be ready by the battle, but it pays to have as much back up as possible.   
Plus neither unit has core data in it now, so I can change the programming to Sync with the pilot without the need for the core data that eventually traps a human soul. Essentially, the Eva will just need the pilot and nothing else." 

"The three Evas that need our current pilots still have that core data, and a human soul trapped within it?"   
Maya asked nervously. 

"For now, Yes, but I can have those souls taken out of the cores eventually,   
of course that depends on whether they want to or not."   
Washu then looked at the pilots who kept silent as the discussion developed. 

Asuka, nervous at the turn the discussion was taking hesitantly asked,   
"How can you contact those human souls within ... the Evas?" Inwardly, she meant her Eva, ... her mother! 

Washu smiled, then she said, "When the pilots syncs with their Evas, they can, depending on their sync ratios, be able to have a communication of sorts with those souls within the cores. Then, they can simply ask the souls that question in their minds." 

"Then ... I can ask my mother if she wants to leave the Eva..." Washu interrupted Shinji's statement.   
...and whether she wants to move on, or with my regeneration chambers, they can come back   
and live their interrupted lives again!" Washu said in a very serious tone. 

All three pilots looked ... stunned!   
Not only was Washu able to allow them to communicate with their Mother's souls within their Evas,   
but they also had given them the hope to actually see them again! 

As Washu's statements filtered down to all in the room, Washu stood there looking at the results of her statements. 

"But, what does that have to do with the additional Evas?" Rei asked in her normal stoic tone. 

"It means that I can help get your mother's out of their Evas, but I can't do it until after the battle." 

"WHY!" Shouted a now angry Shinji, held steady by each hand by his Fiancé's. 

"It takes time for the process to be done, the harvesting of DNA, the manipulation of Amino acids, and other material to make a cloned fetus, then accelerating growth of that body to the approximate age of the subject, and those a re a few of the factors."   
A quiet whimpering, ... from Rei stopped Washu's explanation. Shinji and Asuka immediately held her   
("Oh, I forgot Rei's original origins"), thought Washu. She then walked to the quietly crying girl.   
"I'm sorry Rei, I never meant to upset you." Washu said in a sincere tone.   
As Rei quieted down, the red headed scientist then addressed all assembled there 

"I needed you to all know this, not only are we fighting to stop the MP-Evas and whom ever is behind them,   
we are also fighting to allow these children to get their mother's back.   
I, as a mother, and grandmother can see no more honorable fight than for family!"   
Washu then got up, kissed her husband next to her and headed for her lab. 

Washu then stuck her head out of the door, "Well, aren't you coming?" after a brief pause,   
the pilots of the Evas got up and headed for the closet door entrance followed by Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Practice and Cooperation**

As the day progressed, the 2 team groups were mainly taking on holographic representations of the MP-Evas gathered from Asuka's and Shinji's final battle data collected by the Magi computers. Though as Washu had told them that the revived Evas were enhanced, so they battled their holographic enemies with hopefully as much intensity and stamina as they hope to have, because within three days they fight for real.   
The basic tactic throughout the simulations was for the Eva to either cancel out the MP's AT field,   
or as Shinji had done with the third angel, ripped apart the field and have their smaller more mobile partner   
to go in and finish off the Eva's core. This seemed to wok well for all three teams as the practices continued into the next day. 

The enhanced weapons as well as increased strength to their AT -fields, all three pilots,   
as well as their Masaki clan partners, knew they had to coordinate with each other well to be able to survive the battle,   
... let alone win.   
As the elders in each partnership Ryoko, Ayeka, and Tenchi kept an eye on their youthful partners. 

(Shinji, your with Ayeka, Rei, you'll team up with Tenchi, Asuka, you'll team with Ryoko!" ) 

After the afternoon practice, the threesomes made their way to the onsen for some rest before dinner and Washu's briefing afterwards. 

As the pilots sat down silently and Shinji gathered both girls in his arms,   
they closed their eyes to relax in the warm waters, as   
Ryoko, Tenchi, and Ayeka sat in another pool of the onsen at the opposite end more for their privacy rather than the children's.   
After a few minutes of them lying in the warm waters relaxing, Ryoko finally broke the silence.   
"I'm worried about Asuka." 

Why sister, is there a problem?" Ayeka then continued to massage Tenchi's shoulders as he did the same to Ryoko. 

"She seems distracted, she seems to be bothered by something, but she's not talking." Ryoko crinkled her brow. 

"Do you want one of us to talk to her?" Tenchi intensified his grip on Ryoko to which she moaned approvingly. 

"Well, since I talked to Rei, and you talked to Shinji, I think Ayeka should talk to her." 

"But, you seem to have more in common that I, she's outgoing, expressive, sometimes insufferable, and an ego the size of..."   
Ayeka stopped when she saw the glare from her now angry friend and co-wife. 

"Listen Prissy Princess, I ain't nothin like Rei yet I was able to help her, It's your turn, and anyway, It's my time tonight with lover boy here, so you'll have some time tonight to talk to her." Ryoko then groaned again from Tenchi's massaging touch. 

"All right you pompous pirate, I'll talk to her, but remember you don't have him all night you know, so don't tire him out!" 

"Don't I have a say in this?" Tenchi asked. 

"NO!" they said in unison as he shrunk down into the water blowing bubbles of frustration at first,   
but then smiling at the night to come. 

As they discussed more family matters, the three Eva pilots were asleep in a seated position in their pool oblivious to the conversations from the other side of the Onsen   
__________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**A Family Discussion**

Dinner took a bit longer as there were simply more people to feed and clean up after.   
But as most were in a battle mode, Washu directed the family into three teams!   
one to put the youngsters to bath and bed,   
the second to gather the food, and clean the kitchen,   
the third to clean the dining room and set up the living room for the briefing! 

As the three groups completed their appointed tasks Washu with her ever-present holocomputer, was finishing her preparations for the briefing when her alarm went off. A she checked she sighed and added the data to what she was going to review with the family. She now knew there was no backing out now, the battle would be in two days. 

As all the adults gathered The two oldest Children snuck back and sat at the top of the stairs, Mayuka,   
who was now 18 and was set to go to Jurai's Royal academy, and 8 year old Yousho,   
who was to start his third year of primary school.   
Before third Impact made Washu's home schooling necessary. 

Hey, May, what do you think, will these metal Mechas be a problem from our Moms and Dad?" 

" I hope not You-chan, but I'm going to do some extra sparring with Great grandpa just in case   
they need a little demon powered help!" 

"Well count me in too, You know I'm more powerful than you May-chan!" 

"Forget it, bub! If, Mom hears this you'll be so grounded, that you'll be cleaning the cleaning processors   
in Nana's lab for a month!" said May to her stubborn brother. 

"He won't be the only One!" Both children, then turned timidly to see their mother with a rye grin as they both hung their heads.   
"OK, both of you to bed!" as they both then headed to their respective rooms, Ryoko tapped May's shoulder and winked.   
The blue haired girl nodded and quietly opened and closed her door, as her mother fazed back to the meeting starting downstairs. 

Washu had just finished the briefing with her family, the Eva pilots, bridge staff, and friends   
as she then went over what had set her alarms off earlier.   
"Ok now comes the kicker guys, those three Russian MP-Evas, well they landed about 50 miles south of us,   
there by completing the circle of Evas around us. We're effectively surrounded."   
The silence in the room was deafening as I everyone contemplated the coming conflict, and their part in it.   
The pilot's friends were stunned and contemplating the real possibilities that their friends might die!   
The Masaki's, as with past events, made their now customary preparations for battle, knowing full well of what was coming.   
Finally, the pilots, sat quietly holding each other's hands. e   
Each looking down ,silently tears had started to come from all three.   
A weeping Shinji's and somewhat less with an angry Asuka , while Rei let single tears come while keeping her emotionless mask on.   
They knew all too well what was going to happen, yet within themselves they wanted all of this to go away.   
They left Tokyo-3 believing that they were starting a new life away from the horror which they had already given their lives for. They wanted a fair second chance for a new life, yet Eva kept pulling them back and kept on trying to take their lives again. 

"NO, THIS HAS TO STOP!" Shinji stood there shaking with uninhibited anger, and contempt at what was happening to them, to him, to Asuka and Rei, to The Masaki's their friends, "it's not fair!" Shinji then fell to his knees and started to cry there as all eyed him with a mix of compassion and sadness. All there knew how much the three children had gone through, so they stayed put and tried as much as they could to support Shinji. Then both Asuka and Rei, fresh out of tears themselves slowly pick up a crying Shinji and lead him up the stairs to their room. As they left Tenchi approached Washu. "Can you help them to sleep tonight Mom? I'd feel better if they could at least get a good night's sleep."   
"I'll give Shinji and Rei a sedative, but I think that now would be a good time for Ayeka to talk to Asuka. See of she can do that after she takes them their sedative." Tenchi nodded and after getting the sedative from Washu, informed Ayeka, and she went up to give the medicine to Rei and Shinji.   
A few minutes later all had gone to bed, as two figures made their way out of the house an walked to a clearing near the shrine.   
There a Princess, and A Pilot started to talk! 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**A Princess and a Pilot**

Asuka understood why Washu had sent up the sedatives. She wanted to just get knocked out and deal with the frightening possibilities of battle, helped Ayeka give the medicine to Rei and Shinji. What surprised her was that she wasn't given any, then Ayeka asked to take a walk with her. 

As they sat down on a bench on one side of the clearing, Asuka recognized it as the sparring grounds that Tenchi and his grandfather used. She, Rei, and Shinji became familiar with the area as they had been training since they arrived at the Masaki compound. 

As the two women sat Ayeka cleared her throat and began the conversation. 

"I would like to first say to you that I have never been in any type of mecha,   
so I don't understand what happens to you in such a mechanism.   
But as you know I have been in battle and I have died as you have .   
Luckily we have Washu who performs miracles and on several occasions injuries that would have killed an ordinary person,   
with Washu's help I had survived. Tenchi, and Ryoko have also had occasions where they were dead, and so I have had my share of horror stories in battle." 

After Asuka digested everything the Princess had said, she replied:   
"Thank you, Ayeka, but what does that have to do with us talking here?" 

"Ryoko was concerned that you seemed, ... distracted in your practices with her." 

"With all due respect, why isn't she here talking to me, why are you here?" 

" Let me answer that after I ask you this, of the three of us, whom is your personality most like?"   
Asuka took a few moments before answering, "Ryoko, I'd say!"   
"So, you would agree that Rei, would be most like me? Am I right?" Ayeka asked. 

"Yeah, much more quiet and reserved." Asuka replied." 

Then Ayeka asked another question, "Do you remember some of the video's Washu showed you were of myself and Ryoko fighting over Tenchi?" 

"Yeah, you both said you two fought using your powers, right." Ayeka laughed at Asuka's statement. 

"Did, you know while we beat each other up, we were each other's best friend!" 

Asuka's Reaction was disbelief. "I thought you became friends after you two had decided to both marry Tenchi." 

"No, we realized that at first we had to help each other in our battles for Tenchi, but as we lived here, and worked and fought together, we became friends even if we did deny it for most of the time before we married Tenchi." 

"Well that's one thing that's bothering me" Asuka sighed eying the woman there with her and feeling that this burden she hadn't told anyone was weighing on her so much, she decided it should come out now. 

"Ever since I left Tokyo-3, I have not been myself." Ayeka was about to speak to tell Asuka that no one would have been themselves with all that had happened to her when she put her hand up. "What I mean, is I have kept my tongue and not said things and acted the way I would have normally because I wanted us to work, ... you know help Shinji and trying to become friends with Rei. And let me tell you I'm not a very patient person. But with what happened to me during Third Impact, helped me to be more patient." 

"But, you wish that you could act like you used to. And, that pent up anger is building up inside. Am I right?" Ayeka then waited for Asuka's response. 

"Oh yeah, being able to yell at Baka Shinji and wonder girl would let some of my pent up aggression out big time!" 

"But, you think that by letting all that pent up emotion out, you might damage your relationship with them, right?" 

"Yeah, I don't want to mess that up, It's all I have left, and I'm ... afraid that if I say or do something wrong, Well I..." 

Listen, Asuka, I have the exact same thing happen to me! I was marrying The man of my dreams and to top that off, my sister wife was also my best friend. So for a few weeks I bit my tongue and kept my mouth shut each and every time Ryoko said or did something that I would have normally reacted to. It came to a head when they both sat me down and were so concerned that I might leave them because I was acting so strange." 

"Wait, they thought you were going to leave them because you weren't acting like normal?   
That's sounds strange." replied Asuka. 

"No different than falling in love with someone, and sharing him with another?"   
Ayeka let that sink in as Asuka realized that her behavior could have been fueling both Shinji's emotions, and Rei's sudden show of emotions as well. 

"Thanks Ayeka, I think I can relieve my stress in a more normal way."   
Asuka then excused herself, and as Ayeka observed, had a smirk on her face. 

"Well, It will be an interesting day tomorrow!" Ayeka then stood and headed for her spouses who were waiting for her to tell them how it went with the fiery German Pilot. Later that night, a tirade familiar to those who knew her made it's way through the night air, as Asuka Langley Sohryu yelled about everything Shinji, and to a lesser extent Rei did since they left Tokyo-3 that pissed her off. As several members of the family, were at their windows with popcorn listening in and enjoying the entertainment thanks to Washu's language translator as the Red headed pilot when from Japanese, to German, to English, and back again.   
And true to what Ayeka had said, after she had finished, she looked at her two friends and loves and saw smiles.   
"Welcome back Asuka-chan." Rei said in her monotone voice, though a small smile was on her face.   
"Now I know we'll be fine, My Fiery German   
Princess is back!" Shinji then got up, took the surprised   
girl in her arms, and gave her a long and passionate kiss, which left her starry-eyed. Then being embraced by Rei brought her down to reality as she hugged back.   
"I want to tell you something." She looked at her co-Fiance', I will tell you without reservation when I think you do something wrong."   
Rei's reply was, " I would not expect any less Asuka-chan." both girls hugged again, then they crawled into bed and snuggled up to Shinji who was glad and more confidant of what was to come as His Fire, and Ice were back and ready to go! 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**In a cloaked area of space now near earth.**

Lady Tokimi, one of the three Choushin Goddesses, the entities that created the Universe was perturbed. All 10 Evangelions were now within 2 days of attacking the Masaki Valley and she now knew that Washu had at least three of the Nerv Evas.   
She also knew of the pilots she had missed at the Arawa onsen just outside Kyoto-2. She had missed them by a few hours as Washu had gotten them to her lab.   
Then she noticed that more and more of the human population were rising from the LCL. She had to attack right on schedule so when she defeated the Masaki's and the Nerv Evas she could then send her forces to earth and claim it away from the Jurians.   
But, she still didn't like the way the Evas in her control worked. If there was more time she would have put some of her minions in the pilots seats, but as it was it would have taking too long, and the Jurai relief fleet would have gotten to the Earth by then and her plans of challenging Tenchi Masaki and his power would be thwarted!   
So, she would take a chance and attack one day earlier! "Let's see what Tsunami's knight and his allies do now! 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Chapter#11: Evagelion Apocalypse**

I think the title says it all! 


	11. Evangelion Apocalypse

**Disclaimers:**   
**1. Neon Genesis Evangelion** and all related characters, concepts, etc., are property of ADVision and Gainax.   
I only *wish* they were mine.   
Please try to be good to me, this is my first stab at an Evangelion Fic. Yes you will see some OOC & WAFF.   
Let me tell you that up to chapter 24, I loved this Anime, then as so many others it turned dark & painful,   
I couldn't agree with the ending, so I am writing this to show what I thought would be an excellent ending   
to the series where Rei and Asuka lived! Hopefully the creator of the series will make more movies & hopefully   
they will give us a more hopeful ending. P.S- Thanks to Jon Cook For pre-reading this Fic! 

**2. Tenchi Muyo!** and its characters are copyrights and   
trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and whoever else may own the rights to it, so   
please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P). However, this   
story is my original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and   
claim it as your own. 

P.S- Thanks to Tex James For pre-reading this Fic! 

**Bonds of Love and Survival**

**Chapter #11: Evangelion Apocalypse**

**In a cloaked area of space now near earth.**

Lady Tokimi, one of the three Choushin Goddesses, the entities that created the Universe was perturbed. All 10 Evangelions were   
now within 2 days of attacking the Masaki Valley and she now knew that Washu had at least three of the Nerv Evas.   
She also knew of the pilots she had missed at the Arawa Onsen just outside Kyoto-2. She had missed them by a few hours as Washu had gotten them to her lab.   
Then she noticed that more and more of the human population were rising from the LCL. She had to attack right on schedule so   
when she defeated the Masaki's and the Nerv Evas she could then send her forces to earth and claim it away from the Jurians.   
But, she still didn't like the way the Evas in her control worked. If there was more time she would have put some of her minions in   
the pilots seats, but as it was it would have taking too long, and the Jurai relief fleet would have gotten to the Earth by then and her   
plans of challenging Tenchi Masaki and his power would be thwarted!   
So, she would take a chance and attack one day earlier! "Let's see what Tsunami's knight and his allies do now!   


**********************************************************************************************************   
**Breakfast ... interrupted!**

Breakfast was a now large undertaking, as now 10 more people were there added to the rest of the Masaki clan. So, many of the family members, and some of the guests helped in serving and washing up after wards. Then all made their way to Washu's lab's conference room. There Tenchi and Washu went over their battle plan over again for a final time. As the ex-NERV personnel and the friends of Shinji Asuka and Rei made their way to the sub-space replica of Central Dogma to prep the EVAs there, Shinji, Asuka and Rei went to the Pilots locker room to change. The first of Washu's surprises was there! Already suited up, Touji was waiting for them. After the Surprised expression, he informed him that EVA Unit-03 was rebuilt but didn't have the S2 engine active, so he was to be used as a back up for them and help in retrieval of Any damaged EVAs during and after the battle!   
After some more time to reflect, the 4 pilots made their way to the EVA holding area where their partners were waiting 

Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka had already situated their children with Sasami in a different part of the lab and were waiting for the pilots when they arrived.   
As Touji said good-bye to Hikari, she surprised him with a long and deep kiss. Then she said "Make it back alive and they're be more where that come from!" Touji just stood there frozen with a goofy look on his face until Shinji pushed him towards his EVAs catwalk.   
Next Shinji and Rei walked Asuka to her Unit-02. The same thing happened, A long, deep kiss between Shinji and Asuka, with a promise to continue later, A stunned Shinji was then walked to his EVA by Rei who also repeated the same good bye kiss again!   
Now with a far-off look, Ayeka (Who had already said her good byes to Tenchi) grabbed Shinji by the nape of his plug suit and got him over to his EVA to enter the EVA's entry plug to initiate start up procedures on the EVA! 

Washu and Misato were at the central control area With Makoto, Maya, and Shiegru, while Kensuke and Hikari were directing   
Washu's Robots in the prepping of the EVA's there. As final instructions were given an alert sounded, the Production EVAs have arrived, unexpectedly. So the practice became the real thing!   
But what wasn't was that Five more MP-Evas were flying in formation from the northwest, from Russia! 

"They must have had some back up EVAs in storage there, they must have activated and been directed here",   
stated a nervous Misato!   
"Don't worry I have a surprise for the Five flying in!" answered Washu, and with that she summoned her holopad and several crystals jumped out of the lake behind the Masaki home, they then changed to cabbit ships and headed in the direction of the flying EVAs!   
At the same time a Silver-Gray Cabbit ship named Ken-oki descended to a position above the Masaki's valley, and a signal was sent to Washu! 

Nagi appeared on the screen nearly flooring Makoto "Who is that?"   
"That's my daughter Nagi" Answered Washu, "See that's my other surprise, we now have a gun ship above the deflector dome which is above the Valley." 

"Hey mom! Got your signal and rushed right down. See you have some Mecha infestation huh!" She said. 

"Yes, So can you handle being our gun turret during the battle?" Washu asked. 

"Don't worry I've got Shiro to help me!" Answered Nagi! 

"Hi, Mama, are you safe?" Asked Shiro 

"Yes my little Ken-chan, Take care of your sister and do as she says. I'll let you play with some of my inventions   
(At least the non-lethal ones) if you do, OK?" Answered Washu 

"You betcha Mama! Ah, will Yumi be there?" Asked Shiro (He does have a crush on her) 

"Yes, your cousin will be there!" Washu answered. "Nagi, please be careful honey, and keep an eye out on the others OK!" 

"Ok, Mom, I'll only shoot at the white EVAs, will that do?" stated Nagi 

"Excellent, just be careful. Oh, by the way I sent a small cabbit fleet to intercept the Flying EVAs coming from the northwest but if they get through, be ready for them, OK!" asked Washu 

"Ok, Mom, signing off, and let's kick some mecha butt!" yelled Nagi as her cabbit took up it's position.! 

Nagi then flew to her position above the valley with her and   
Shiro readying Ken-oki's weapons. As this was happening, three of the cabbit ships engaged the flying EVA's in a heated battle. The cabbits were out numbered but they made up for it in firepower. After a twelve-minute battle, the cabbits were   
beaten and transformed to crystals to regenerate, while two   
of the five EVA's survived and continued towards the valley! Now twelve MP-EVA's were ready to take on the Masaki's and the NERV EVA's. 

Within that twelve minute span the Production EVAs were now in visual range of the Valley.   
They started firing at the dome and at Ken-oki! As he returned fire, three large portals appeared at equal distance to each other and between them and the valley. The Nine white and one green EVAs then faced off against the three Nerv EVAs and their companions.   
The additions of the Prong spear and Mega-Light sword helped a great deal to keep the white EVAs at bay, but their ability for three of them to fly hurt their weapons effectiveness. But, with Ken-oki he eventually shot down all the flying EVAs and those that survived came face to face with the ex-NERV EVAs and their companions. 

While Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka made like flies and continually attacked the production EVAs as they also fought the Blue, Red and purple EVAs. As the battle progressed, the two-on-one scenario was not good in the long run. Plus the two remaining flying EVAs arrived and were promptly shot down by Ken-oki. 

On the three areas of combat, Ayeka and Shinji were   
holding off three EVA's, while Rei and Tenchi still had two to deal with. The battle was not going well for Ryoko and Asuka, As the remaining EVA joined it's White and Green companions. Touji was finally sent in nearest to Ayeka and Shinji,   
turning the tables on those EVA's, who now were one on   
one with Units 01 and 03, as well as a very Irate Jurian Princess! 

As that battle would be over, soon, The same cannot be said for Ryoko and Asuka, Both were being beaten badly by the three EVAs coordinating as one, when one finally got a hold of Ryoko and threw her into a hill burying her about fifty feet into the hill!   
Asuka was then in a three on one as all three used their lances to impale her EVA!   
As the scene reared itself again in Asuka's mind of being killed again, a strange thing happened.   
The green EVA stood there still for about thirty seconds as the two White EVAs kept slashing at Asuka's Unit-02,   
then the green EVA used its lance to behead one of the White EVAs, which promptly dropped to the ground. As this happened the other white EVA then attacked the green which now took up a defensive stance in front of Asuka's EVA.   
She couldn't believe that one of the EVAs had turned on the others, not looking a gift horse in the mouth,   
she started to dig Ryoko out of the hill she was stuck in as the green EVA battled the White EVA. 

Tokimi now peering at the Battle from her lofty perch was starting to fume. Sensing this, D3 slowly backed away from the Goddess.   
"D3, get over here and explain the actions of the green Eva!"   
"Well, Milady, it seems that the dummy plug used with this Eva was not based on the Seventeenth angel, but on an actual human pilot." D3 then waited for the next question.   
"Who was the clone based on, D3?" asked a calm but stern Lady Tokimi.   
"From the data gathered, it seems that the clone is of the pilot of Nerv's Unit-01." Replied a now nervous D3.   
"You mean to say that the dummy plug in Unit-01A is the clone of Unit-01? Am I right?"   
"Yes, Milady." D3 then sat quietly as Tokimi pondered.   
"For that, you will cease to exist!" D3 then faded without fanfare, as Tokimi then took control of all the MP-Evas.   
"Hmmm, lets see where I can hurt them the most, and bring Tenchi's power to bare!" was Tokimi's thoughts as the battle continued.   


As Rei and Tenchi finished off their two opponents, the rushed head long towards Ryoko and Asuka's position hoping to be there on time!   
Likewise, Shinji, Touji and Ayeka polished off the last white EVA into a blown up burning husk and headed towards the last fight! 

As they got there, they saw both the Green and White EVAs had just impaled each other with their Lances. As both fell, the others rushed to cover Ryoko who was now dug out of the hill, thanks to Asuka who had a lance sticking out of her EVAs shoulder.   
They all turned to see the Green EVA pull the lance out of   
its abdomen, then use it to cut the last white EVA in two there by ending the battle. The Green EVA stood there looking at first Asuka's EVA then at Rei's for a moment before it then fell face first to the ground! 

"Now that didn't go as planned. I should have waited an extra day, then maybe I could have won this." 

"No, sister that wouldn't have happen." said a voice behind Lady Tokimi. 

"What, here to boast and make fun of my manipulations, Tsunami, or what?" Tokimi said a bit sarcastically. 

"No, sister, but you should have gotten the message by now that Tenchi will not be goaded to fight, and as he has so clearly stated, again and again, he doesn't want to fight you, yet you still want to test him. Why? Can't you see he isn't a threat to you?" 

Tokimi responds, "But in the future, he might well be more powerful and that in itself is a threat."   
Tsunami let out a sigh, "Then simply ask him when the time comes. You'd be surprised how he will respond." 

"But sister, aren't you a bit slanted in your view, since your Jurian side is married to him?"   
"Then, sister, why don't you come and talk to your brother-in-law, and nephew?"   
Tokimi thought about the offer. "I guess I need to help clean up the mess I made."   
Tsunami smiled and took her sister's hand, "I do think that would be a good start, but let me tell them first so they don't think you going to attack, all right?" Tokimi nodded and both disappeared.   


As the recovery robots led by Kensuke were cleaning up   
the mess after the battle, minions belonging to Tokimi joined them and it took only a few hours to pick up all the pieces and deposited them in Washu's Lab. Though normally, Kensuke would have had a clear reaction to these grotesque creatures, Ken shrugged it off as simply another oddity to the others he had seen at the Masaki Residence, plus Tsunami had briefed him mentally as is apart of her goddess powers. 

The rest of the victors were trying to get the entry plug out of the Green EVA unit that had helped them during the battle.   
The other production EVAs had been found to have Kaworu clones.   
The green EVAs plug was finally removed to reveal why it had turned on the white EVAs. To everyone's surprise it had been a clone of Shinji in it, ...and it still was alive! 

They rushed the clone to Washu's lab, and put it in the regeneration chamber. As Washu was evaluating the clone, Shinji, Rei and Asuka were there waiting with mixed emotions;   
For Shinji it was just another reminder of what his father had been doing, and how far he was going to go, though he couldn't blame the clone. It still was very mind blowing that there 6 feet away was a copy of himself, alive and turning on it's programming and trying to protect Asuka. There was a hint of jealously and then pride, because his clone had protected Asuka, as he would have!   
For Asuka, having another Shinji protecting her was comforting, but now there are two Shinji's, this was going to throw their relationship off kilter and that is what had her unnerved!   
For Rei, it was very confusing; there in the regeneration chamber was a Shinji who was more like her than anyone else, even her love.   
A clone like herself, who had saved Asuka, she surmised he would have saved her if she was in the same position.   
Then the same confusion that Asuka was experiencing about this situation now hit Rei, both girls instinctively each held one of Shinji's arms as they waited. 

After all the tests and analysis Washu had a forlorn look on her face as she turns to Shinji, the girls and the rest of the people there.   
As she looked at the trio that would be most affected Washu spoke; 

"The clones weren't meant to last long. Remember except for Rei's clones, the others were only meant as a part of the dummy plug system for the MP-Evas. They were only meant to last long enough to start the Third Impact. So I'm sorry but he won't last more than a few days". Washu then put a hand on Shinji's shoulders, and you three can make his last days as fun and full as possible, you can at least do that for him!" 

As Shinji, Asuka, and Rei hold hands and compose themselves they look at each other and they all rise together and head for the regeneration chamber. Then the girls let go of Shinji so he can be close to his other self. As the chamber is drained and the clone wakes up. Shinji motions for the girls to be at either side of his clone. The clone then looks up he sees the two girls who in his foggy   
memory he recognizes and he smiles, the girls then help him out of the chamber and to a gurney next to it   
They stay with him as Shinji returns to Washu with a nagging question. 

"Washu, How does he know who Asuka and Rei are?" asks Shinji 

"The same way Rei's soul and memories transferred from one of her clone bodies to another!" answered Washu 

"But, I'm still here, my soul hasn't gone anywhere! "asked Shinji 

"I think because you were so close by he simply copied your memories and that's what saved Asuka.   
So you owe him as much as anyone who help out today, maybe more!" replied Washu 

"Thank you Washu-chan for your help!" Shinji then joined his fiancees and his other self as they made their way out of the lab. 

With Washu's help, they used a portal to move the clone into Shinji's room.   
Asuka, Shinji, Rei, and the clone were left alone to discuss and finalize this current situation. 

As the clone is now lucid and clear he is told by Shinji who he is and what his current status is.   
The clone is of course confused, but all are there to help him as much as they can, making things as comfortable for the short time he has. 

During the next week, he spends equal time with Asuka, and Rei, while Shinji make the proper arrangements with Katsuhito on where he would be buried. The clone then makes it known he wants to be called Duo. As a way to show his connection to Shinji, and to both girls. They are of course deeply touched. 

As the week came to an end, Duo's health steadily deteriorated and by the end of the week, only he, Shinji and Washu were there in Shinji's room for his final moments. When Washu signaled that the time was near, Asuka, and then Rei were summoned and each held one of Duo's hands. this brought a smile to the slowly dying boy. Then quietly and now sobbing Asuka knelt down and kissed Duo on his lips. she then turned and continued to cry on Shinji shoulder, as Rei then took her turn.   
Even now she tried to keep her stonfaced composure, but as Duo had Shinji's face and it looked even paler than hers, she finally let out a few tears and a sigh as she kissed Duo as well and as firmly as Asuka had before.   
they then let Shinji come close to her other self . He was crying but kept himself together enough to say these words.   
I can't say enough for what you did. I can only say that since your my clone and technically that makes me your father, or brother.   
Hmmm, I'm not sure, but either way, I can tell you now Duo, that I am proud of you and I want you to know that you are loved by Asuka, Rei, and especially me! I don't know if we would have gotten there to save Asuka, or Ryoko.   
From the Ikari family which you are apart of now and for all eternity, I thank you and say to you, you can rest now Duo.   
Let you eyes close and ...rest." Shinji then grabs both of Duo's hands and smiles at him as he smiles back, while slowly closing his eyes. Within one minute, he breathed his last. 

Duo Ikari now rests in the Okayama Cemetery tended by three people who cared for him in his brief life and came to know him as caring person, clone or not!   
  


********************************************************************************************************** 

**Finally,,,**

As more of humanity returns from the LCL, the Jurian Relief Fleet arrives with supplies advisors and scientific help coordinated by Washu. Within three years a little over 1.5 billion people have returned from the LCL. Approximately have of who were here before third Impact.   
The remaining LCL was moved to several large man-made lakes with appropriate facilities to help those who chose to return.   
As for the Ex-NERV employees, they have new jobs as part of the UN/Jurian Coordinating Committee (UNJCC).   
They work with the Jurian, and a now re-established UN government, with Misato as it's head.   
Makoto, Maya, and Shiegru still work for her though now work on supplies and diplomacy, ... not EVAs. 

Touji, and Hikari married as soon as they could, but finished school when it was re-established. They now run a restaurant in Okayama.   
Kensuke stayed on and became Washu's assistant. He now has a budding relationship with an adult Mayuka Masaki.   
Little Yousho became a Galaxy Police cadet, and after some adventures that rivaled his parents, he returned home and became the next 1st Prince of Jurai, freeing Tenchi from that responsibility! 

The rest of the Masaki clan still try to keep a low profile. But with the earth now officially a Jurai protectorate, they are forced to show themselves when needed! (By the way Ayeka and Sasami have each had another child each, and Yousho and Washu now have another young son. Nobuyuki and Mihoshi have had two more kids and are now living in Tokyo-3 since Nobuyuki is the Chief architect of the city wide rebuilding project. 

Shinji, Asuka, and Rei got married through a special dispensation, have stayed married. They live another valley over from the Masaki's, and each girl has bore three girls (Duo and Rei) and three boys (Shinji and Asuka). 

The issue of the souls in the Evas was finally solved Via The pilots Synching with their Evas and simply asking each soul whether they wanted to return, to a rebuilding earth, or to go on to the spirit world.   
Naoko Akagi chose not to return and her spirit went to where ever spirits go after death.   
But Asuka's mom, Kyoto and Shinji's mom, Yui chose to come back!   
So, Washu, using DNA samples from Asuka, and Shinji, as well as making some short trips to Tokyo-3 and Berlin, had enough material to grow in an accelerated rate two bodies based on both women's DNA.   
Within six months of the souls acknowledgment to come back, and through the amazing skills of one Washu Habuki, Kyoto Zepplin Souryu, and Yui Ikari's souls were joined to their newly reconstituted bodies and joined the Ikari household, with may hugs and kisses.   


What happened to the EVAs? Washu used her considerable skills and gathered all data and weapons pertaining to the EVAs as well as parts and materials and now has them in her lab, in a secure area. AS they are now soulless, washu modified them to be used again when needed, without the danger of losing one's souls to it. As of this time they haven't been needed!. 

**********************************************************************************************************   
Well, that's it, I am not doing anything else with this except for an expanded epilogue, but if anyone wants to use this story line just contact me and go for it!   
Remember, I have other fics on Fanfiction.net so check those out! 


	12. Epilogue

**Disclaimers:**   
1. **Neon Genesis Evangelion** and all related characters, concepts, etc., are property of ADVision and Gainax.   
I only *wish* they were mine. Please try to be good to me, this is my first stab at an Evangelion Fic.   
Yes you will see some OOC & WAFF. Let me tell you that up to chapter 24, I loved this Anime,   
then as so many others it turned dark and painful, I couldn't agree with the ending.   
So I am writing this to show what I thought would be an excellent ending to the series where both Rei and Asuka Lived.   
Hopefully the creator of the series will make more movies and hopefully they will give us a more hopeful ending.   
P.S- Thanks to Jon Cookand Tex James For pre-reading this Fic! 

2. **Tenchi Muyo!** and its characters are copyrights and trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and whoever else may own the rights to it,   
so please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P).   
However, this story is my original creation and is copyrighted by me.   
Please don't copy it and claim it as your own. 

[TI = Third Impact]****

**Bonds of Love and Survival**   


**Epilogue:**

(**Shinji's POV**) 

Journal entry of Shinji Ikari: July-2020. 

It's been five years since the "Battle" in Okayama, and many things have changed, most for the better.   
I have been married to Asuka and Rei for four years and I am a father of three fabulous children.   
I never would have imagined that I'd be married so young or be a father at 20 years old.   
But that was before Eva and all the changes it had made. Well, let me tell you about my kids.   
What, you think you wouldn't think I would be different, being proud of my children?   
Well I'm not my father. Sorry, just letting off some steam.   
Well, lets see, her is my 3 year old twin girls Yumi and Yui whom Rei has gifted my with.   
Boy they look like her, but are much more open than their mother.   
Asuka and I are still working with Rei to get her to open up more to others.   
Next, the oldest is my 4-year-old son Tenchi from Asuka. Now he seems to be very protective of his sisters.   
Which of course made all three of us so proud of him. But of course, parents in most places do have that pride.   
I made sure they all three of my children knew they were loved. I also made sure that their mothers knew that I loved them as much. 

Why am I writing this now, well we had planned to do this every year since the battle, but with our new lives in Okayama,   
we just hadn't the time. So,this year we finally got the time to visit Tokyo-3's cemetery for Obon,   
also known as the Festival of the Dead.   
We wanted to remember those who had given their lives, not only before Third Impact, but after as well!   
Later I'll note the many changes that have happened since the battle and the coming of the Jurian relief forces. 

Well, who came that day you might ask? Well let me list them out for you;   
-Me, my wives and our children,   
-My and Asuka's mom (who seemed to be both involved with Ayeka's cousin Sagami, but I'll elaborate later!)   
-Misato, and Makoto (who seem to be living together, but I don't think even they know what type of relationship they have yet.) -Touji, Hikari, Maya, and Kensuke, also joined us with their broods as well. 

We made our way thanks to one of Washu's dimensional portals to an out of the way area   
just outside of where the cemetery was located.   
Of course were not alone at the cemetery as others did follow the same tradition.   
I simply wanted to do as the other families did, picnic and reminisce of the lives of those whom were we were visiting.   
We hoped to blend into the rest who were there. I got my wish and no one had recognized us.   
We set up a lovely selection of food, with various dishes for all of those who came to enjoy.   
We then picnicked before we made our way to our respective relatives' graves. 

First, to be visited was my mother's old grave, where another marker was now next to my fathers' grave.   
My father, for all his coldness and callousness, had as I saw the focus of his love was my mother.   
The head stone was as I had it engraved. I remember the few times that I had visited the grave then.   
Most of the time was awkward and mostly uncomfortable. Not because I was afraid of him,   
but because of the contrast of his demeanor vs. the way mother's old headstone was beautiful and well kept. 

As I sat there thinking of this, my first light of sunshine in my life, Rei had joined me and had taken my hand as I sat there silently. I remember that the last time my father and I had met there, and had that argument.   
I did see a fleeting view of a child with blue hair waiting in the VTOL aircraft he was walking towards.   
I then asked Rei if she had remembered the incident.   
She responded "Yes. I did see the conflict between you and the commander."   
I then asked her "How did he react after they took off?"   
She answered "He was as emotionless as normal, but he had then held my hand and said,   
"Please remind me Rei that I have to love my son for my wife's memory," I was stunned with this revelation.   
She continued by saying he turned to me even then and to remind himself to love ME!! 

After a long silence as I reassessed my feelings for the man that was my father, I reached up,   
held my wife's face in my hands, and gave her a warm, passionate kiss.   
Then asked her if she regretted anything that had happened since that day?   
She responded with shake of her head, a quiet smile, and she then kissed me back hugging me tightly. 

Just then the other half of my heart came and sat down opposite from Rei, asking if everything was ok?   
I then pulled her down to us and gave her the same passionate kiss as I gave Rei previously, as Rei looked on warmly.   
After gasp and a surprised look from Asuka, I then informed her of what Rei had said, then asked her the same question?   
She then preceded to punch me in the arm, then glumped me and kissed me so hard my tonsils felt like they'd be sucked out!   
"You Dumbkoph, you have to ask that of me, my lovely baka Shinji?"   
Then both women leapt up and away after the children who were trying to dig up a neighboring grave.   
As I laughed at how the girls had scolded them and marched them to our picnic blanket, I then turned my attention to my mother's grave marker. 

As I reflected there, my mother came and sat next to me. I then told her that if she wouldn't mind, I wanted to talk to her grave as though she was there and asked her to keep silent so I could get all that I wanted to say to her out before I broke down.   
She nodded silently, and wrapped her arm around me as I cleared my throat and started. 

"Hi mom, I hope you are happy now that we survived Third Impact and now that you're a grandmother three times over!"   
(I laughed, as she slapped my arm lightly) Then I became more serious;   
"I know you might question why I married Rei? Well, when I first saw her she seemed so cold and aloof, but I saw something within those crimson red eyes that connected with my soul. Then after the fifth angel, I know now I fell for her then.   
That smile cut right through my heart. But it took Third Impact for me to realize that I saw her more as a soulmate, as much as Asuka is, then maybe as someone who was just your clone.   
To alleviate any fears of genetic mutation, I had Washu check on the twins' DNA make-up and found that they had no predisposition's for any genetic diseases or sickness. It seems that Third Impact had indeed changed Rei's DNA   
not just allow her to have children, but to differentiate her DNA enough from yours so as not to cause problems with our offspring. 

As for marrying Asuka, Well I now know I had been in love with her since the day I saw her on the aircraft carrier   
with that lovely yellow dress and having the wind blowing through that fiery red hair.   
God she seemed like a goddess of light and fire.   
She's the antithesis of Rei in every way and that's probably another reason why I did marry both of them.   
They are my Ying and Yang, both parts of my heart. My blue calm side, and my red and decisive side. Put together to have my love forever." 

By then, My mother was crying quietly next to me grabbing my arm as she continued to listen.   
"I hope you approve of them and I know your love your grandchildren too. They call them both mommy and I still can't tell how each of them knows which kid is calling them.'(They both chuckled) "Well I need to finish our visit as you and Kyoto will be coming to dinner. That means getting out the earplugs and hoping she and Asuka don't get too loud and boisterous!" 

Mom then gave me a rye look as I clapped my hands and twice said a farewell prayer.   
I then moved to the grave next to hers. That of Duo Ikari, my clone!   
I had him moved here three years ago when mom and I decided to give him her burial plot. We thought it was appropriate.   
I made sure that his name was done properly since he made the same selfless sacrifice I would have in his position.   
My wives had already moved to his grave and had been silent for a few minutes as they had gathered their thoughts.   
My mother and I approached them from behind and saw them both in silent prayer.   
Now as I knew both had varying beliefs of god, heaven, and hell, but I knew that they cared for him.   
Especially since he helped to defeat the MP EVA's and saved their lives.   
So as I put my hands on their shoulders, they made room for me as my mother, and Asuka's mother Kyoto joined them in a prayer of thanks for his soul.   
After we finished, I gathered my wives in my arms and I hugged them both. We then hugged our mother's who were in tears by now.   
They knew what he did as well. I remembered how he turned against the other MP EVA's and defended Asuka,   
literally saving her form repeating the same type of horrible death she had suffered before. 

Now about our mothers and Sagami.   
Well as you might have figured out our mothers being that they were still physically in the early 30's went to work for Misato   
and met Sagami while working with him on the UN/Jurian Coordinating Committee (UNJCC).   
After a few months, both were after him, when he told them that since he was Jurian, he could have more than one girlfriend or wife. Well that went down like a ton of bricks to both women, and they dumped him!   
But, after a few months, they changed their minds, not because of the Jurians influence,   
but because of how Rei and Asuka had been able to work with each other with our marriage.   
Neither of our mothers were at first thrilled with our marriage, since we married before they were revived,   
but accepted it after awhile. So, now Asuka may be my step-sister as well as my wife. I'll need to talk to Tenchi about this later. 

After a few moments all of us got up, gathered the kids, sat down with the other families visiting their dearly departed,   
and ate the fine food we had brought and prepared before.   
For the rest of the day we enjoyed ourselves and had the kids rapt attention as we told them stories of our battles and also of the sacrifices made so they will not make the same mistakes.   
Later as we gathered our things to leave, I remembered to call Tenchi.   
He had invited us to visit him at his home to come and have the use of the onsen.   
Rei was looking forward to it since that was one of the places she could relax. 

I'm sure Tenchi is doing the same thing were doing now, back up at the shrine. Since I named him my children's godfather,   
he and I have stayed the best of friends, since we have so much in common.   
You know, multi-wife families, saving the world, and still getting embarrassed by our loved ones.   
Well some things never change, but some do! Well, I gotta go since their calling me to join them in the onsen.   
I have to say that with all that has happened, I am finally able to say that I am happy, and content.   
I have the loves of my life here with me, many good and dear friends, my mother back in my life,   
and a world of possibilities in the eyes of my three little ones. 

I had wished my father could see what he almost destroyed, what he could have had if he hadn't allowed his obsession to consume him. I will be the father he wasn't to my children. Hopefully if those that follow us do the same, as we won't want to go through this ever again. I leave this journal as a way to tell my story and therefore help those who come after me.   
God, I'm getting to philosophical, I gotta get to those hot baths, or I'll freeze my brain!   
So long for now, maybe we'll visit the EVA's and show the kids where Daddy and their Mommies worked.   
And also show them where we ....died. That would give them the idea of pain and sacrifice we went through.   
Hmmm, no, ... later when they're older, yeah!   
"Shinji, get you lazy butt up her Baka!!"   
"Yes, honey, I'm coming!" 

The end???   
Well to this story! 

But if anyone want's to continue this story line, just e-mail me and we'll talk, OK! dennisud   



End file.
